Sortilèges sur fond de Shweir
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione débarquent sur Atlantis et que les ennemis des deux mondes s'allient.. Shweir... avec une NC assez... explicite déconseillée aux petits
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voici une fic que j'aime tout particulièrement. C'est une mix entre Harry Potter (une autre de mes grandes inspirations ) et Stargate Atlantis.**

**J'espère donc que les fans des deux franchises vont aimer **

**Sortilège sur fond de Shweir**

J : McKay, revenez ici tout de suite !!

Rodney venait de passer la porte, visiblement furieux, le colonel Sheppard sur ses talons. Arrivèrent derrière eux Teyla et Ronon, la première blasée, le second amusé par la situation. Le Docteur Weir descendit les quelques marches menant à la porte des étoiles, le visage interrogateur. Ce fut John qui répondit à sa question muette :

J : Rodney a failli nous mettre à dos un  
nouveau peuple. Heureusement j'ai réussi à éviter la catastrophe.

R : Le colonel Sheppard est trop modeste. Il nous a en plus évité de nous faire maudire sur 20 générations.

J : Ah non ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi Ronon !

E (visiblement dépassée par la situation) : Bon, débriefing dans une demi heure. Allez à l'infirmerie.

Liz vit partir son équipe vers l'antre du Docteur Beckett. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait !!

Une demi heure plus tard, les quatre membres de la première expédition d'Atlantis étaient dans la salle débriefing. John était moins en colère mais fulminait encore, Rodney avait les yeux fixés devant lui, crispé, Teyla attendait patiemment que la discussion commence et Ronon baillait aux corneilles tout en scrutant le plafond.

E : Très bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Colonel Sheppard, racontez-moi ce qui c'est passé. Colonel ? Les faits, juste les faits. Pas d'appréciations personnelles.

J (lui faisant un sourire disant « comme vous voudrez ») : Comme vous le savez, nous étions partis en exploration sur P3X280 pour faire ami-ami avec un peuple pacifiste. Nous sommes arrivés dans une sorte village médiévale.

R : Ouais, c'était drôle, tout le monde était déguisé en arbre de Noël.

Cette remarque du runner lui valu un regard noir de la part des deux leaders.

E : Poursuivez colonel.

J : Comme Ronon l'a si bien dit, les habitants étaient effectivement vêtus de façon originale. Un peu comme ce peuple que nous avons rencontré et qui était habillé style moyenâgeux. Mais ils étaient encore plus bizarres. Enfin bref, ils nous ont accueillis à bras ouvert et nous avons même mangé avec eux. Nous leur avons parlé de nous et de nos explorations. Et c'est là que c'est devenu vraiment étrange. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas l'air surpris de nous voir mais en plus ils nous ont tout de suite appelés par nos prénoms et mon grade.

E : Vraiment ? C'est surprenant.

J : Et lorsque nous leur avons demandé comment ils savaient tout ça, ils nous ont dit être un peuple de puissants magiciens.

A cet instant, Rodney émit un petit rire sarcastique. Ronon cacha tant bien que mal son sourire et Teyla resta impassible. Liz regarda, inquiète, la réaction de John. Elle fut ravie de voir qu'il se maîtrisait. Bon, difficilement, c'est vrai, mais il se contenait néanmoins.

E (d'une voix douce) : Et ensuite colonel ?

J (un peu apaisé par sa voix) : Et ensuite, pour nous prouver leurs dires, ils nous ont permis de prendre un peu de la plante locale qui leur donne, d'après eux, une partie de leurs pouvoirs.

R : Foutaise.

Sans était trop, et John explosa :

J : Et McKay, cet, …leur a ri au nez ! C'est tout juste s'il ne les a pas traité de fous et de barbares. Ensuite, Monsieur est renté à fonds de train à la porte des étoiles et comme il avait le GDO, nous avons été obligé de partir précipitamment. Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de présenter mes excuses pour cet abruti et nous avons évité une bévue. J'ai fait passé ça sur le compte d'une maladie très connue chez nous et qui s'appelle la débilitis McKayiste. Une maladie très rare qui n'affecte que les gens bornés et bouchés.

M (au bord de l'explosion cardiaque) : Elizabeth …! Vous entendez comment il me parle ?! Je vais vous dire moi ce qui s'est passé : une bande de mythomanes a encore failli nous entuber et je suis le seul à avoir été assez lucide pour voir qu'ils n'avaient rien à nous apportés.

J : Non, rien à part une alliance possible…

T : Et des coutumes ancestrales et peut-être des informations sur les wraiths.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'athosienne qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Rodney se sentait seul face à ses amis. Teyla le sentit, se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

T : Docteur McKay, je comprends ce que vous ressentez et je sais que vous avez agi comme votre instinct de scientifique vous l'indiquait. Mais que dit votre instinct d'homme ?

Rodney baissa les yeux un instant et paru réfléchir, puis :

M (d'une petite voix) : Que j'aurais dû être plus patient et en apprendre plus sur eux.

Il avait dit ça d'une petite voix. Teyla lui leva le menton et lui sourit.

M (à Lz) : Je suis désolé.

E (lui souriant) : Ce n'est pas grave Rodney. Vous y retournerez demain pour emporter un peu de cette plante…

T : Le chef du village m'en a remis un peu avant de partir. Comme s'il savait que nous devions partir précipitamment.

E (étonnée) : Oh, euh, et bien, c'est parfait. Rodney, vous voudrez bien la donner au Docteur Brown ?

M : Oui.

E : Je lirai votre rapport demain colonel, vous pouvez disposer.

Tous se levèrent et partirent, sauf John. Liz le regarda un moment. Il avait les yeux fixés dans le vide.

E : Colonel ?

Pas de réaction. Liz s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme assis devant elle et le secoua :

E : Colonel Sheppard ?

John se leva et fit face à Liz :

J : Je me suis mal conduit envers Rodney.

E (avec un sourire de compréhension) : Il ne vous en voudra pas longtemps.

Mais Liz voyait que John n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Elle lui prit le bras :

E : John, quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse.

J : Oui : comment ont-ils su qui nous étions avant même que nous leur parlions de nous, de la cité ?

E : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais peut-être que ce mystère sera éclairci avec l'analyse de cette plante.

J : Peut-être. (Puis, lui souriant) : Merci Elizabeth.

E : Mais pourquoi ?

J : Pour être là et dire les mots qu'il faut pour me remettre d'aplomb.

Liz baissa les yeux face au sourire ravageur de son subalterne. John, tout content de son effet, sortit de la salle de briefing :

J (criant) : Rodney, attendez-moi.

Dans le laboratoire de Rodney, deux enfants, Jinto et un ami, Simnor, chuchotaient :

J : Mais allume, sinon arrivera à rien.

S : Mais je trouve pas la lampe.

J : Attends, je crois que c'est ça.

Jinto passa sa main devant un capteur et la lumière apparut.

J : Regarde, l'ordinateur est là.

S : Jinto, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait se servir de l'ordinateur du Docteur McKay sas son autorisation.

J : Mais le colonel Sheppard nous a dit qu'on pouvait faire comme chez nous sur Atlantis.

S : Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'il parlait du laboratoire du Docteur McKay.

J : T'as la trouille ?!

S : Moi ? Non !

J : Tu verras, ce film est génial.

S : Si nous allions le voir dans le salon prévu pour ?

J : Il est très tard. Si les adultes nous voient on aura des problèmes.

S : Oui, d'accord. Et tu sais comment on fait ?

Jinto s'approcha de l'ordinateur de Rodney, perplexe. Il avait déjà vu Radek utiliser un ordinateur et mettre ce qu'il appelait « un disc » dedans. Il observa la machine un moment et appuya sur un bouton. Simnor retint sa respiration mais aucune catastrophe ne se produisit. La machine s'illumina.

J : C'est bon, ça s'allume.

Après quelques secondes, Jinto incorpora le disc, devant un Simnor plein d'admiration. Les deux enfants prirent une chaise et s'installèrent. Jinto fit démarrer, non sans mal, le film : Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, tout nouveau dvd apporté par le Dédale lors de sa dernière venue. Les enfants athosiens l'avaient vivement demandé, ayant visionné les trois premiers, et le Docteur Weir, fortement influencée par le Colonel Sheppard, n'avait pas pu résister à leurs mines jointes de chien battu. Pour ça, John les avait bien entraîné.

Pendant ce temps, devant un transporteur :

J : Rodney, Rodney, attendez-moi.

Rodney ralentit un peu le pas mas ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il allait entrer dans le sas lorsque John le rattrapa par le bras.

M (se retournant, exaspéré) : Quoi encore ?

J : Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure.

M (un peu mal à l'aise) : C'est rien. C'est moi, j'ai exagéré avec ce peuple. Mais essayez de comprendre que pour un scientifique la magie est quelque chose d'improbable pour ne pas dire de parfaitement idiot.

J : Je comprends. Je ne dis pas que j'y crois non plus. Je dis juste qu'il faudrait apprendre à mieux les connaître et à respecter leurs croyances.

M : Oui, vous avez raison.

J : Vous allez où comme ça ?

M : Déposer la plante dans mon labo et aller me coucher.

J : Je vous accompagne.

M : D'accord.

Les deux amis avaient fait la paix.

Les deux enfants étaient totalement absorbés par le film. La menace d'être découverts avait donc rapidement disparu et ils n'entendirent pas le John et Rodney entrer dans la pièce.

M : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! (Puis, d'un air horrifié) : AVEC MON ORDINATEUR !!

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et reculèrent dans le fond de la pièce. Rodney se précipita vers son précieux instrument de travail. Il posa la plante sur la table et regarda, éberlué, l'écran.

M : Harry Potter ? HARRY POTTER ?? Vous vous servez de l'instrument le plus important de la cité pour regarder un petit binoclard faire mumuse avec un bout de bois ?!

Le scientifique était au bord de l'apoplexie. John intervint pour calmer le jeu.

J : Les enfants, allez vous coucher, on en reparlera demain.

Jinto et Simnor ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent en courant.

J : Rodney, clamez-vous, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Il se mordit la lèvre d'avoir dit ça en voyant Rodney se retourner lentement, blanc de colère et prêt à passer ses nerfs sur lui. Le colonel se rattrapa donc :

J : Je ne veux pas prendre leur défense et dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais…

M : Colonel vous vous enfoncez. Je ne suis pas en état de discuter. Je vais me coucher et j'aviserai demain.

John vit Rodney sortir. Il soupira lorsque le canadien fut hors de vue. Ce n'était pas passé loin ! Il sourit intérieurement en pensant que, le lendemain, il faudrait faire la leçon aux deux petits athosiens pour avoir fait quelque chose que John aurait également fait à leur âge. Le plus drôle, dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il avait fait bien pire. Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et il quitta le labo éteignant au passage la lumière.

Il était 04 heures du matin et, dans le laboratoire de Rodney, quelque chose d'irréel se déroulait. L'ordinateur du scientifique était resté branché et la plante qu'il avait posée sur la table à quelques centimètres de la machine commençait à vibrer étrangement. Soudain, une leur bleuté apparut. Elle se fit de plus en plus intense et, dans un flash, se matérialisèrent deux individus. Ils n'avaient rien de sympathique. Leurs yeux étaient froids et ils dégageaient une aura de mort. Leurs visages trahissaient pour l'un la peur et pour l'autre la surprise de se trouver dans un endroit totalement inconnu et si loin de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Etaient apparus sur la cité Lucius Malfoy et Lord Voldemort.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux sorciers regardèrent un moment autour d'eux.

V (portant sa main à sa baguette) : Quel est donc cet endroit ?

L (faisant même) : Je n'en aucune idée Monseigneur.

V : Lumos maxima !

Une forte lueur envahit la pièce.

V : Et bien va te renseigner !!

L : Oui, oui, Monseigneur !

Lucius, hésitant, se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire. Il passa la tête dans le couloir. Il allait rentrer lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Il revit précipitamment vers Voldemort.

L : Monseigneur, quelqu'un approche.

Un scientifique de l'expédition approchait. Il passa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Machinalement, l'homme tourna la tête vers la lumière qui provenait du labo et lança un automatique :

H : Bonsoir Docteur McKay.

Puis il se figea. Ce n'était pas le Docteur McKay. Il revint précipitamment vers l'entrée. Voldemort s'était déjà avancé dans l'embrasure et avant que le scientifique n'ait pu prononcer une parole, Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lança un :

V : Où sommes-nous ?

H (passablement terrorisé) : Quoi ?

Le scientifique n'avait jamais vu de pareils individus. Ils étaient habillés très étrangement, avec d'amples robes semblant venir de temps anciens.

L : Parle moldu ! Répond au seigneur des ténèbres !!

Mais le pauvre homme ne parlait pas, trop effrayé. Il reculait doucement, prêt à s'enfuir, lorsque Lucius prit les choses en main :

L : Impéro.

Le scientifique ne pouvait plus reculer. Il le voulait mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. Il était entièrement sous le contrôle du sorcier.

L : Entre dans cette pièce.

Le scientifique entra. Voldemort lança un :

V : Legilimens.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et lut dans les pensées du pauvre « moldu ». Il apprit en quelques secondes tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la cité : les Anciens, les Wraith, Pégase, la Terre, la porte des étoiles, les membres de l'expédition, les codes de sécurité, les vaisseaux de combat (l'Orion, les jumpers, les vaisseaux ruches, les darths…), les athosiens, les alliés, les ennemis absolument tout. Lorsqu'il relâcha son emprise, le scientifique transpirait.

V : Relâche ton emprise Lucius.

L : Mais Maître, il va s'enfuir.

Le mange mort s'exécuta néanmoins devant le regard noir de Voldemort. Et le scientifique tomba à genoux, épuisé.

V : Avada Kedavra !

Le pauvre humain fut frappé d'un éclair vert et s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie.

L : Comment retourner d'où nous venons maître ? Vous l'avez découvert ?

V : J'ai découvert bien mieux mon ami. Bien mieux…

L (ne comprenant pas) : Maître ?

V : Imagine Lucius, imagine que je constitue une arme invulnérable, une armée plus puissante qu'aucune autre. Et imagine à présent la tête de ce cher Dumbledore si je revenais dans notre monde avec une telle armée. Je pourrais les détruire, tous les détruire, jusqu'au dernier, à commencer par « le survivant ».

L : Et vous savez comment créer cette armée.

V : Oui, je le sais. Mais il faudra être discret, très discret. Il nous faut quitter cette base.

L : Une base maître ?

Voldemort lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert dans l'esprit du scientifique.

V : Le point central de cette expédition est constitué de quelques membres : le Docteur Weir, le Colonel Sheppard, Le Docteur McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex et le Docteur Beckett.

L (d'un air de mépris) : Des moldus sans la moindre importance !

V : Mais il nous faudra cohabiter avec ces moldus pour sortir d'ici et même coopérer avec eux.

L : Sommes-nous tombés si bas mon Maître ?

V : Oui, mais notre but est grand. Je vais te dévoiler mon plan Lucius. Nous allons voler un de ces jumpers, puis nous rendre sur un vaisseau ruche. Nous allons pactiser avec ces créatures, avec ces Wraith. Nous leur donnerons les coordonnées de tous les mondes habités et des alliés de cette base et en contre partie nous leur demanderons de nous prêter une partie de leur armada et de leurs soldats pour exterminer Poudlard, et tous ses habitants. Il y a des millers de ces créatures à travers cette galaxie. Je vais régner en maître sur les deux galaxies.

Voldemort huma l'air.

V : Sens-tu ce doux parfum mon ami ? C'est celui du renouveau. Une nouvelle ère commence. Une ère de ténèbres et de chaos pour les sorciers, les moldus et tous ceux se dressant en travers de ma route.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Lucius.

L (en admiration) : Quelle brillante idée Monseigneur.

V : Il nous faut faire disparaître ce corps. Tu vas prendre la place de ce scientifique. Voici une fiole de polynectar. Il te suffit de prendre un peu de ses cheveux et de la boire. Elle nous permettra de tenir jusqu'à demain matin. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Lucius prit la fiole que lui tendait Voldemort et y ajouta trois cheveux du mort avant de la boire d'une traite. Au bout d'un moment, Lucius avait pris l'apparence du scientifique.

V :Wingardium leviosa !

Le corps du scientifique s'éleva dans l'air.

L : Alohomora.

La porte d'un placard s'ouvrit et Voldemort y déposa le corps inerte du scientifique.

V : Maintenant allons dans les quartiers de ce moldu et attendons quelques heures. Accio cape d'invisibilité !

A la place de la baguette de Voldemort apparut une cape d'invisibilité dont il s'enveloppa.

V : Avance. Je te guiderais jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Lucius passa devant, poussé par Voldemort qui lui indiquait les couloirs à emprunter au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de l'appartement et y entrèrent. Voldemort enleva la cape qui reprit la forme d'une baguette.

V : Ecoute moi bien Lucius. Demain, tu devras partir en compagnie des moldus pour une exploration. Tu les observeras et tu m'informeras sur tout ce que tu auras remarqué d'étrange. Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles.

L : Oui Maître.

V : Maintenant prenons un peu de repos. De longues heures nous attendent demain.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa dans le lit du moldu.

V : C'est sous créatures n'ont vraiment aucun goût, c'est pitoyable

Lucius regarda un instant autour de lui puis :

L : Accio lit !

Un lit apparut et Lucius s'allongea dessus. Le sommeil vint rapidement pour les deux sorciers.

E : Colonel Sheppard… Je vous attendais.

John était en tenue civile.

J : Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Et ici ?

Liz était dans ses quartiers. Elle portait une nuisette bordeaux. John avait du mal à respirer devant ce spectacle.

E : Entrez John.

Le militaire fit un pied dans la pièce et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il se retourna vers la porte puis fit de nouveau face à sa supérieure qui avait déjà enlevé son vêtement.

J (les yeux et la bouche ouverte) : Elizabeth… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

E (s'approchant de lui, de façon provocante) : J'ai envie de vous colonel.

Liz se colla à lui sans qu'il ait pu réagir. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et… BIP BIP BIP. John se concentra pour tenter de finir son rêve mais le bruit de son réveil était si strident qu'il ne put rêver que du baiser. Avec un geste violent, il explosa plutôt qu'il n'éteignit son réveil.

J : Ca t'apprendra à me réveiller quand je fais un super rêve, espèce de saloperie !

Mais la colère du militaire s'estompa vite lorsqu'il se remémora la douceur des lèvres de Liz. Il ne pouvait l'avoir qu'en rêve (et encore, quand le réveil n'y mettait pas du sien) et dans ces rares moments il était heureux. Mais sa joie fut éphémère. Il ne l'aurait jamais autrement qu'en rêve…Il soupira et se leva pour prendre une douche. Dans une heure il avait un briefing.

A huit heures,Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva d'un bond et secoua sans ménagement Lucius.

V : Réveilles-toi !

Le sorcier avait commencé à retrouver son apparence.

V : Bois ça et va dans ce qu'ils appellent la salle de briefing.

Lucius mit un temps à se souvenir des évènements de la veille.

L : Oui Maître.

Lorsqu'il se leva de son lit, celui-ci reprit la forme de sa baguette. Puis il bu une autre fiole de polynectar, dans laquelle Voldemort avait pris soin de mettre quelques cheveux du scientifique.

V : Rejoins moi ici lorsque se sera terminé. Si tu fais bien ton travail et que je réussis à constituer mon armée, je te récompenserais.

L (baissant la tête) : Merci Monseigneur (oui, il a pas beaucoup de vocabulaire ce gars).

Lucius sortit des quartiers et, suivant les instructions de son maître, se rendit à la salle de briefing.

John était arrivé le deuxième. Liz l'attendait déjà. Le militaire était encore sous l'effet de son rêve et était un peu mal à l'aise face à Liz.

E : Bonjour John.

J (regardant ailleurs) : Bonjour Elizabeth.

E : Quelque chose ne va pas John ?

J (se forçant à la regarder en face) : Non, tout va bien.

Liz n'en crut rien mais n'insista pas.

J (voulant changer de sujet) : Où sont les autres ? Ils ont eu du mal à se lever ?

Liz sourit. John fut troublé. Mais Lucius le tira d'embarras (oui, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose de temps en temps lui !).

E : Bonjour Docteur Taren.

L : Bonjour… Docteur Weir.

Il avait failli rater son entrée. Il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent.

E : Installez-vous jevous en prie. Nous n'attendons plus que…

J : Bonjour Teyla. Ronon.

R/T : Bonjour Colonel Sheppard. Docteur Weir, Docteur Taren.

Tous leur fit un signe de tête.

M (essoufflé) : Excusez-moi, panne d'oreiller.

J : Vous seriez arrivé à l'heure si vous n'aviez pas fait un crochet vers le mess pour prendre la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat.

Rodney porta sa main à ses lèvres. Avait-il des moustaches de chocolat qui l'auraient trahies ?

J (tout sourire) : Je vous ai bien eu !

M : Vous avez bluffé ?

J : Oui, mais j'avais raison.

Rodney lui jeta un regard méchant et s'assit.

E : Messieurs, si vous avez fini vos petites querelles, nous pourrions commencer ?

Rodney s'assit et John lança un regard ravageur à Liz pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait commencer. Lie se sentit un peu troublée mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Du moins le crut-elle. Mais Lucius avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses.

E : Votre mission d'aujourd'hui est de vous rendre sur la planète P4X788 et de l'explorer. D'après le M.A.L.P aucune trace de vie n'a été détectée mais la flore et la faune pourraient se révéler intéressantes. C'est pour cette raison que le Docteur Taren se joindra à vous.

M : Pourquoi pas le Docteur Brown.

John et Ronon sourient à cette remarque.

J : Votre fiancée est occupée sur le site alpha.

Rodney vira aussitôt au rouge.

M : Mais fermez-là abruti ! C'est pas ma fiancée.

J (soudain moins joyeux) : Qui est-ce que vous traitez d'abruti ?

E (voyant que la situation allait s'envenimer) : Messieurs. Si vous n'avez pas des choses plus intelligentes à dire je vous suggère de vous taire.

John et Rodney se turent.

E : Ronon, Teyla, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aller sur cette planète, mais je serais plus rassurée si…

R/T : Nous irons.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et détournèrent aussitôt leur regard. Ils étaient toujours en phase. Ce qui leur permettait pratiquement de lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Intéressant, pensa Lucius.

E : Bien, dans ce cas, le briefing est fini.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Les membres de l'expédition se levèrent et tous partirent, sauf John.

Liz ne l'avait pas vu et rangeait ses dossiers. Lorsque le militaire lui parla, elle sursauta.

J (riant) : Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

E : Non, ce n'est rien. Que voulez-vous ?

J (se faisant charmeur) : Je me demandais si vous vouliez que je vous ramène quelque chose de spécial de cette planète. Un plante en pot, une plante grimpante…

Liz rit.

E : Non, je vous remercie. J'ai déjà une plante dans mes quartiers.

John était encore plus près d'elle à la fin de la conversation. Et cette situation ne fit plus rire Liz qui sentait que son cœur s'emballer.

E : Autre chose ?

J (presque en murmurant) : Non.

E : Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer.

John lui sourit une dernière fois et se retira. Il partit en souriant. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il qu'en rêve finalement ? Il avait bien vu qu'il venait de la déstabiliser. Et si… Peut-être qu'elle ressentait quelque chose envers lui finalement ? Et si… Le militaire rejoignit ses quartiers.

Lucius, lui, avait déjà rejoint les « siens » et avait tout raconté à Voldemort de l'expédition projetée et des rapprochements qu'il avait observés entre les membres d'Atlantis.

V : Bien. Tu iras et tu me rapporteras tous les détails. Je veux tout connaître de ces moldus. Je veux connaître tous leurs points faibles ! Et voilà ce que je veux que tu leur soutires comme informations…

Voldemort lui énuméra ses exigences.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous étaient sur la planète.

John était en tête, suivit de près par Rodney, la tête dans ses « trucs scientifiques » comme le disait si bien le colonel. Venait ensuite Lucius. Teyla et Ronon fermaient la marche.

J : Alors Rodney, qu'indiquent vos trucs scientifiques.

M (énervé) : Mes trucs scientifiques, comme vous dites, pourraient bien vous sauvez la vie alors un peu de respect.

J : Mouais, je vois. Teyla vous ressentez la présence d'un wraith ?

T : Pas la moindre colonel.

M : Mais je le savais ça ! J'allais vous le dire !

J : Mais Teyla est plus rapide. Taren ? Ca va comme vous voulez.

Lucius ne réagit as tout de suite.

J (se retournant vers lui) : Taren, ça va ?

L : Euh, oui, très bien.

J : Vous êtes ailleurs. Concentrez-vous, on ne sait pas ce qui traîne dans le coin.

M : Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il n'y a rien ! Mais c'est dingue ça. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute quand je parle ?!

R/J : Non !

Et c'est avec un Rodney outré au plus haut point que la troupe continua d'avancer. Elle arriva bientôt devant un vaste champ constitué d'une multitude de fleurs de toute taille, de toute formes et de toute couleur.

T : Cet endroit est vraiment merveilleux.

J : Ouais, pas mal ! Bon, écoutez moi. On va faire deux groupes. Teyla et Ronon d'un côté, les scientifiques et moi de l'autre. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure. Et restez sur vos gardes.

R/T : A vos ordres.

M : Oh !! Entre le grand ténébreux téméraire ou Xéna et Conan le barbare, j'ai vraiment pas de chance !

Qu'est-ce que ces moldus pouvaient être stupides pensa Lucius !

J : La ferme McKay ! En route.

Lucius le suivit. Rodney resta un moment en arrière, bouche bée par temps d'audace venant d'un petit cerveau de militaire.

Ils cheminaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsque Rodney s'arrêta.

M : Je meurs de chaud et il fait un soleil de plomb ! Il faut que je m'arrête !

J : Non Rodney, il faut avancer.

Lucius vit sa chance :

L : Partez devant colonel. Je vais rester un peu avec le Docteur McKay. Nous vous rejoindrons dans quelques minutes.

J : Bon, très bien, merci de faire le baby sitting, ça me fera une pause.

Rodney ne releva même pas, trop heureux de pouvoir reposer ses petits petons.

Quand le militaire se fut suffisamment éloigné, Lucius attaqua son plan.

L : Docteur McKay, je peux vous poser une question ?

M (les yeux fermé et agacé) : Allez-y.

Lucius se retint de tuer sur le champ ce scientifique qui lui manquait de respect. Il fallait qu'il lui soutire des informations.

L : Vous n'avez pas peur que les Wraith reviennent ?

M (avec un petit rire) : Bien sûr que si !

L : Mais vous savez s'ils sont proches de nous ou pas ?

M : Ne vous en faites pas. Notre radar peut les détecter 2 mois à l'avance. Et on les repousserait, comme la dernière fois.

L : Mais vous avez une idée de l'endroit où ils sont ?

M (ouvrant les yeux et commençant à être soupçonneux) : Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir.

L (prenant un air dégagé) : Simple curiosité. Au fait, je me demandais si je pourrais aller sur le continent demain. Un jumper serait-il disponible ?

M : Docteur, je vous signale que vous n'avez pas le gène.

L : Je le sais bien. Je disais ça dans l'hypothèse où un des possesseurs du gène irait sur les lieux.

M : Et bien, le jumper trois est prévu pour une excursion sur le continent demain. Vous pourrez vous joindre au groupe si Elizabeth vous en donne la permission.

L : Bien, bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

McKay le regardait un peu en biais. Quelque chose clochait ave Taren aujourd'hui.

M : Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

L (soudain agressif et sortant sa baguette) : Ca suffit ! La comédie a assez duré ! Legilimens !

Et Lucius put voir dans l'esprit de Rodney que ce dernier pensait que les vaisseaux ruches pouvaient se réfugier dans plusieurs endroits de la galaxie. Il relâcha son emprise. Rodney était à terre, les yeux exorbités !

M : Mais, mais…

L : Oubliettes !

M : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?

L : Vous avez eu un petit malaise.

M : Oh non, je suis en pleine hypoglycémie !

L : Rejoignons le colonel.

M : Oui, bonne idée.

John marchait en flânant. Il n'était pas très concentré et il s'en voulait. Mais ses pensées étaient accaparées par quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre : le Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Depuis quelques temps il rêvait d'elle et pensait à elle de façon différente. Il la considérait davantage comme une femme que comme sa supérieure. Il pensait à son corps à présent au lieu de faire ce que la bonne morale exigeait de lui, c'est-à-dire : ne pas penser à elle du tout. Le militaire secoua la tête. Elle l'avait eu…en beauté ! Il ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Elle avait réussi à emprisonner ses sens, et même pire, son cœur.

John entendait les deux scientifiques se rapprocher. Il se retourna et regarda de nouveau devant lui lorsque son attention fut attirée par une fleur pourpre, aux somptueux pétales, lui rappelant les lèvres de Liz. Il attendit que les deux docteurs arrivent à sa hauteur.

J : Alors McKay, ça va mieux ?

M : Oui, merci de votre sollicitude plus que suspecte.

J : Docteur Tare, d'après vous, st-ce que cette fleur est dangereuse ?

Le militaire posa cette question en désignant la fleur du doigt. Lucius n'en savait strictement rien mais fit toutefois semblant d'étudier la plante.

L : Je n'ai pas les instruments nécessaires pour en être certain. Peut-être que le Docteur McKay pourrait vous être davantage utile que moi.

J : McKay ?

M : Utiliser des instruments aussi pointus pour savoir si on eut respirer une fleur sans tomber dans e coma, je vous jure !!

J : Je vous dispense de vos commentaires !

Rodney s'approcha de la fleur en maugréant et pointa ses instruments vers elle. Au bout de quelques minutes :

M : R.A.S.

J : Bon, très bien continuons notre progression. Après vous messieurs.

Les deux hommes passèrent devant le colonel. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de lui, John se baissa et cueillit la fleur avant de la dissimuler dans un recoin de sa veste. Puis il prit un air dégagé et rejoignit son groupe.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'équipe rentra à la base.

E (descendant les marches) : Tout s'est bien passé ?

J : Oui, sans problème.

E : Parfait, en salle de briefing dans une demi heure.

Le groupe se dispersa, sauf John, qui suivit Liz jusque dans son bureau.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut entrée, elle s'installa à son bureau et se plonge dans les dossiers, sans remarquer le beau colonel qui la suivait.

J : Elizabeth ?

E (levant la tête) : Oui John ?

J : Je peux entrer ?

E (avec un sourire) : Oui, évidemment.

John lui rendit son sourire et s'avança vers elle. Liz ne put s'empêcher de constater que le militaire jetait des regards vers la salle de contrôle, comme s'il voulait éviter que ces gestes soient vus.

Ok, personne ne regardait dans sa direction ! Ca lui faciliterait la tâche. Pas besoin de la pression des autres ! Déjà que son pouls était à 300 !

J (d'une voix trahissant son émotion) : J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Liz ne sut pas quoi dire. Devant sa surprise, John reprit un peu d'assurance et s'avança vers elle. Il sortit de sa veste une fleur et la lui tendit.

J : Tenez, c'est pour vous.

Liz resta immobile quelques secondes, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur qui commençait à s'accélérer de manière alarmante.

E (rosissant légèrement) : Elle est très belle, merci John.

La jeune femme se leva, contourna le bureau et prit délicatement la fleur dans ses mains. Les deux amis étaient très proches, plus proches que dans n'importe quelle circonstance antérieure.

Liz contemplait la fleur. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

E (ne cessant de la regarder) : Ses pétales sont d'un rouge profond.

Comme vos lèvres pensa John. Mais, ça, il ne lui dirait jamais, en tout cas pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il était en reconnaissance sur un terrain dangereux. Il passerait à l'action peut-être plus tard. Liz releva sa tête vers le militaire. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le regard du colonel avait pris pour l'occasion une teinte verte foncée. Il la regardait intensément, ce qui troubla Liz comme jamais. Elle détourna le regard.

E : Il faut trouver un vase pour cette magnifique fleur. Je vais demander à Teyla si elle en a un. Allez vous préparer pour le briefing.

Liz sortit presque en courant de son bureau, laissant sur place un John mi amusé mi frustré. Il y arriverait !

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Voldemort…

Lucius entra dans « ses » quartiers.

L : Maître ? Maître ?

Voldemort apparut à quelques pas du mangemort. Lucius sursauta.

V : Qu'as-tu appris ! Parle.

L : Nous avons la possibilité de voler ce que ces moldus appellent un « jumper ». Le jumper n°3. J'ai également pu apprendre où pouvaient se trouver les vaisseaux ruches Wraith. Je croyais que j'avais à faire au scientifique le plus intelligent des deux galaxies. J'ai été bien déçu.

Voldemort sourit à a cette remarque. Lucius expliqua au Seigneur des Ténèbres les différentes destinations possibles pour atteindre les vaisseaux ruches.

V : Nous prendrons ce jumper ce soir.

L : Maître, il y a une ombre à votre plan.

Lucius baissa les yeux devant le regard noir de son maître.

L : Pour conduire cet appareil il faut avoir le « gène ».

V (dans un sourire mauvais) : Ah tu crois ?

Lucius releva la tête. Voldemort le regardait avec un air content de lui.

Liz frappa à la porte de Teyla. La jeune athosienne alla ouvrir.

T : Docteur Weir ? Entrez je vous en prie.

Liz s'exécuta.

E : Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter Teyla. Je voulais juste savoir si vous auriez une récipient pour y mettre cette fleur.

La jeune femme montra à son amie la fleur que John venait de lui offrir. Teyla l'admira un moment.

T : Oh, elle est vraiment splendide. Elle ressemble aux fleurs que nous avons vues sur la… Oh.

E : Que se passe-t-il ?

T : C'est le colonel Sheppard qui vous l'a offerte ?

Liz baissa les yeux un instant et rougit.

E (d'une petite voix) : Oui.

Teyla sourit. Enfin il prenait les choses en mains !

T : Je crois avoir ce qu'il vous faut.

L'athosienne alla fouiller dans un de ses placards et sortit ce qui ressemblait le plus à un vase. Elle le remit à Liz.

E : Merci Teyla. Bon, euh, je vais vous laisser.

Teyla lui sourit et Liz sortit.

T : Bonne chance à vous Liz.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le briefing commença.

Tous s'installèrent à la table. John jetait de rapides coups d'œil à Liz qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Et les rares fois où elle croisait son regard, elle le détournait aussitôt. John gagnait du terrain. A la fin du briefing, tous sortirent, sauf… John.

E : John ? Qui y' a-t-il ?

Malgré elle, Liz sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

J (s'approchant) : Je voulais savoir comme se portait la fleur que je vous aie offerte ?

E : Elle va très bien.

J : Elle le mérite. Elle est si belle. Elle mérite d'avoir le plus bel écrin, le meilleur compagnon qui puisse exister.

Liz avait la nette impression que John ne parlait plus de la fleur et ça la mit très mal à l'aise. Elle tenta donc de détourner la conversation.

E : Teyla a eu la gentillesse de me dépanner d'un vase. Et votre fleur est à présent dans mes quartiers. Ne vous en faites pas elle est à l'abri de tout danger.

J (se rapprochant encore plus) : Vous en êtes sûre ?

E (cachant mal son trouble) : Oui, … Tout… tout à fait sûre.

John lui sourit, se pencha à son oreille et murmura un :

J : Je suis rassuré.

Le militaire tourna les talons et sortit, laissant une Liz sous le choc. Le colonel partit vers ses quartiers en espérant que bientôt ce serait lui son écrin.

L'après midi se déroula sa heurt, chacun vaquant à es occupations habituelles : John s'entraîna avec Teyla et Ronon, Liz parcourut d'interminables dossiers et Rodney grignota quelques sandwichs entre deux bidouillages technologiques.

Vers 20h, Voldemort et Lucius étaient près à passer à l'action.

V : Je n'ai plus de polynectar à te donner. Il faudra nous frayer un chemin dans cette base d'immondes moldus pour accéder au hangar contenant leurs vaisseaux.

L : Oui maître.

V/L : Accio cape d'invisibilité !

Les baguettes des deux sorciers se transformèrent en cape d'invisibilité dont ils se drapèrent aussitôt, puis ils se dirigèrent et arrivèrent enfin devant le hangar à jumper. Ils y pénétrèrent. La salle était vide. Le jumper 3 était face à eux.

V : Garde ta cape Lucius, ces maudit moldus ont de quoi nous espionner dans cette salle.

L : Bien maître.

V : Suis moi.

Les deux sorciers contournèrent le jumper pour se retrouver derrière lui. Ils entrèrent dedans.

V : Tu peux enlever ta cape.

Lucius s'exécuta.

L : Maître, comment allons nous faire pour conduire ce vaisseau jusqu'aux wraiths ?

Voldemort sourit d'un sourire mauvais.

V : Comme ceci : Portus !!

Voldemort venait se transformer un jumper en portoloin. Le jumper décollé sous les yeux ahuris du contrôleur qui n'eut pas le temps de fermer le sas du hangar.

Homme : Le docteur Weir avez-vous autorisé un jumper à sortir du hangar ?

E : Non ! Pas à cette heure-ci.

H : Dans ce cas, nous avons un problème Madame.

Les deux sorciers s'envolèrent ainsi en direction d'une partie de la galaxie où était susceptible de se situaient les Wraith. Et… tel fut bien le cas. Le jumper arriva bientôt à hauteur d'un imposant vaisseau ruche.

V : Les ennemis de ces satanés moldus ont l'air d'être puissants. Ascensio !!

Le jumper se dirigea vers le centre du vaisseau ruche alors que plusieurs darth fonçaient sur eux. Mais le jumper fut plus rapide et se posa sur une passerelle prévue pur les darth. Sitôt que les deux sorciers sortirent de leur vaisseau, deux wraiths les pointèrent avec leurs armes.

V/L : Impero ! Vous allez nous mener à votre chef !

E (arrivant dans la salle de contrôle) : Que se passe-t-il ?

H : Un jumper est sorti il y a à peine dix minutes dans une sorte de tourbillon, à une vitesse hallucinante !

J (venant d'arriver) : Quelle direction a-t-il prise ?

H : Je ne sais pas colonel. Le tourbillon a brouillé les pistes.

E/J : Ca ne présage rien de bon !

Les deux leaders se regardèrent, inquiets et surpris. Liz détourna les yeux en premier. Oui, ils étaient toujours en phase, même dans les situations critiques.

E : Rodney ! Contactez le DocteurMcKay, il pourra peut-être nous éclairer.

C'est un Rodney énervé qui surgit en salle de contrôle.

M : Vous avez intérêt à m'avoir dérangé pour une bonne raison là parce que j'étais sur le point de changer la face du monde.

J (sarcastique) : Oui comme la semaine dernière quand vous avez découvert ce truc ancien qui servait à … Ah oui, à sucrer l'eau.

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard noir.

E : Rodney, un jumper est sorti sans autorisation et nous ne savons pas où il est allé. Un tourbillon le suivait et a brouillé les pistes.

L'intérêt du canadien fut aussitôt renouvelé.

M : Ah oui ? Je vais me pencher là dessus tout de suite.

John se rapprocha de Liz :

J : La phase du monde sera changer une autre fois.

La dirigeante ne put réprimer un sourire.

M (penché sur une console) : J'ai entendu. Ahhhh !! Ne restez pas dans mes pieds, j'ai besoin de calme. Tout le monde dehors ! Non, pas tout le monde. Laissez-moi un militaire au cas où on serait attaqué, et le gars qui surveille la porte et les caméras de surveillance.

J : Oui, l'équipe de nuit quoi.

Le scientifique ne répondit pas.

Les deux leaders se retirèrent en silence, dans la même direction : leurs quartiers. Arrivés à hauteur de la bifurcation :

E : Bon, et bien bonsoir John.

J : Déjà ? Mais il est à peine 21H !

E : Mais je suis épuisée.

J (un peu inquiet) : Vous travaillez trop !

E (touchée) : Oui, sans doute. Bonsoir John.

J : Bonsoir (à voix basse) mon Elizabeth.

E : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

J (soudain confus) : Bonsoir à vous Elizabeth.

La jeune femme lui adressa un signe de tête et s'en fut vers ses quartiers.

N'ayant rien à faire, John se dirigea vers les sens. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lut : « Guerre et Paix » pendant trois bonnes heures. Il éteignit et ferma ses beaux yeux verts. Le visage de Liz peupla ses rêves…

Ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de Teyla. En effet la jeune athosienne rêva des Wraith. Mais pas seulement. Elle rêva aussi de deux autres personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas et qui étaient associés pour les détruire. Il y avait de la magie, des plans diaboliques. Un wraith fit soudain face à Teyla, et la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle regarda le réveil posé à côté d'elle. Il était à peine 6h. La jeune femme décida de se lever. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas se rendormir et il fallait qu'elle fasse part de ce rêve à Elizabeth. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Liz, non sans avoir au préalable pris une bonne douche chaude. Alors qu'elle cheminait dans les couloirs de la cité vers le transporteur, elle croisa Ronon. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire auquel la jeune athosienne ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Le runner s'arrêta et :

R : Teyla ? Teyla !

Teyla s'arrêta net, comme revenant à la réalité. Elle se retourna vers son ami.

T : Ronon, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

R : Oui, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

R : Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal. Ce sont les Wraith ? C'est ça ? Vous en avez rêvé.

La jeune femme était plus que surprise de ce que venait de lui dire Ronon.

T : Oui, c'est exact. Mais comment l'avez-vous su ?

R (avec un sourire) : Je commence à vous connaître.

Il était tout près d'elle maintenant et la respiration de Teyla s'accéléra malgré elle.

R : Je peux vous accompagner au bureau du Docteur Weir ?

T : Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Ronon lui fit un signe lui signifiant qu'il la suivait. Teyla passa donc devant. Ronon sourit intérieurement. La méthode Sheppard était décidément infaillible ! Il faudra qu'il remercie son ami pour les cours du soir.

Liz était, comme d'habitude, plongée dans un dossier. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit frapper dans l'embrasure de la porte.

E : Teyla, Ronon, entrez, je vous en prie.

T : Merci Docteur Weir. Vous êtes déjà au travail ?

E : Oui. J'ai des tonnes de dossiers qui nécessitent mon attention. Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça, je me trompe ? Teyla, vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

R : Ce sont les Wraith.

Liz se leva d'un bond :

E : Comment ça les Wraith ?

T : J'ai rêvé des Wraith cette nuit. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait deux autres hommes avec eux, vêtus d'une étrange façon, un peu comme ceux que nous avons visité récemment. Ils portaient de longues robes.

E : Vous les aviez déjà vu avant cette nuit ?

T : Non.

E : Pourriez-vous faire un portrait d'eux ?

T : Sans aucune difficulté oui.

E (par radio) : Perkins, venez à la salle de contrôle s'il vous plaît.

P (d'une voix ensommeillée) : Oui Madame.

E : Je vous réveille ?

P (toujours la même voix) : Non Madame. J'arrive tout de suite.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ledit Perkins, arriva.

E : Je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais que vous étiez réveillé.

P : Ce n'est pas grave Madame. Je suis au service de la cité 24h sur 24. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

E : Pourriez-vous faire un portrait robot sous la direction de Teyla ?

P : Oui, sans problème. (Se tournant vers Teyla) : Miss Emmagan, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Teyla lui adressa un sourire.

T : Au revoir Elizabeth. Je vous retrouverai plus tard.

E : Au revoir Teyla.

Alors que l'athosienne passait à côté de Ronon, elle chuchota :

T : Ah tout de suite Ronon.

Le runner sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Sheppard, mon vieux, si je vous vois…

R : Euh, je vous laisse Docteur Weir. On se reverra au mess.

E : A plus tard Ronon.

Le runner choisissait ses mots avec soin depuis la malencontreuse fois où, en sortant de table, il lui avait dit « je vous quitte ».

Ronon alla directement en salle d'entraînement pour expulser son trop plein d'énergie. Au bout de deux heures, il alla dans ses quartiers prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il croisa John, la tête dans le cirage. John l'avait vu de l'autre côté du couloir mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du runner lui fit peur. En effet, les yeux de ce dernier brillaient de malice et de joie. Le militaire stoppa net dans le couloir et rebroussa vite chemin lorsqu'il vit Ronon courir vers lui. Mais il ne put aller bien loin et se sentit soulevé par de robustes bras.

J : Ronon, ça va pas ?

R : Merci Sheppard.

Le runner le reposa par terre.

J : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

R : Vos conseils pour Teyla : ça commence à marcher !

J (soulagé) : J'ai eu peur, je croyais que vous aviez viré votre cuti.

R : Je comprends pas.

J : Laissez tomber. Je suis content pour vous. Mais il ne faut pas relâcher l'effort. Bon, si cela ne vous fait rien, je vais aller manger un morceau. Je viens juste de me lever. Mais au fait vous, vous êtes levé depuis combien de temps ?

R : Un moment. Teyla a fait un cauchemar à propos des Wraith.

J (soudain sur le qui vive) : Les wraith ?

R : Allez voir Elizabeth, elle vous expliquera. Moi je vais… faire un tour du côté ouest.

J : C'est près des quartiers de Teyla ça.

R (d'un air innocent) : Ah oui ?

John arriva dans le bureau de Liz, deux tasses de café à la main.

J : Toc toc.

Liz leva la tête et sourit automatiquement à la vue du beau militaire.

E : John ? Comment allez-vous ?

J (s'approchant) : Bien merci. Tenez, une tasse de café bien chaud.

E : Merci John.

Le colonel s'installa sur le siège en face de son leader et l'observa. Elle buvait son café.

Elle avait les yeux fermés. La douceur de l'arôme et la chaleur du breuvage la détendirent. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle le vit la dévisager. Elle baissa les yeux.

E : Alors, pourquoi venir me voir de si bon matin ?

Le militaire avait cru déceler dans sa voix une sorte de sarcasme.

J : Pour ma défense, je dirais que j'ai mal dormi et que, étant le militaire le plus haut gradé de cette cité et bien… j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur.

Devant l'air abasourdi de Liz,John sourit.

J : Plus sérieusement, je suis venu vous voir à cause du rêve de Teyla. J'ai croisé Ronon dans les couloirs et je venais vous demander un complément d'information.

E : Et bien Teyla a fait un cauchemar relatif aux Wraith, mais pas seulement. Elle a vu deux autres hommes avec eux. Elle est partie faire un portrait robot de ces individus. Il se pourrait qu'ils fassent parti du peuple que vous avez visité récemment.

J : Ah oui, les rois mages.

E : Les… oui, enfin le peuple habillé un peu bizarrement comme le dit si bien Ronon.

J : Et où en sont ces portraits ?

P : Les voilà colonel. Miss Emmagan et moi venons de finir, non sans mal, les portraits de ces gens.

Le portraitiste vint poser le résultat de son travail sur le bureau de Liz.

E : Et bien, quel coup de crayon admirable Perkins.

Liz tendit les feuilles à John.

J : Wahou ! Quel talent.

Le pauvre Perkins ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait jamais reçu autant de compliments de toute sa vie.

P : Merci. Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais aller manger un morceau.

E : Bien sûr, merci Perkins.

Quand il fut sorti :

E : John, ces têtes vous disent-elles quelque chose ?

J : Non, vraiment rien. Mais je n'ai pas rencontré tout le monde. Rodney et Ronon ont visité une autre partie du village. Ils vont peut-être nous éclairer.

E : Allez leur montrer ces visages et espérons qu'on perce vite ce mystère. Je n'aime pas ça.

John vit que son amie était réellement inquiète.

J : Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. Ca va toujours. Et puis je suis là pour vous.

Liz le regarda.

J : Je veux dire… Euh, je suis votre ami. Vrai ? Oui, bon alors c'est normal que je vous protège, que je sois là pour vous… Euh, j'ai faim,je vais aller tenir compagnie à Perkins. J'adore ce gars. En fait je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois aujourd'hui, mais je sens qu'on va devenir inséparable. Bon, alors à plus tard Elizabeth.

John sortit en trombe du bureau, rouge comme une tomate. Mais quel abruti !! C'est nul ! T'es nul mon pauvre John ! Elle doit te trouver totalement idiot ! Elle aura raison.

Quel amour, pensa Elizabeth. Mais je me demande quand il aura le courage de venir me voir pour me dire ce qu'il ressent.

John se dirigea vers le mess où il trouva … Rodney.

J : Bonjour Rodney.

M (mâchant) : mponmpour.

J : Je vous en prie, finissez de manger. Euh, non, je reformule : arrêtez-vous à cette bouchée.

Rodney plissa les yeux d'un air de dire : Haha, très drôle. Il arriva tout de même au bout de l'énorme morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait ingurgité.

M : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

J : Regardez ces deux portraits et dites moi si ça vous dit quelque chose.

M (après quelques secondes) : Non, désolé. On devrait les connaître ?

J : Teyla a fait un rêve cette nuit et nous a dit qu'ils étaient avec les Wraith ?

M (inquiet) : Les Wraith ?

J : Oui, les Wraith. Vous pouvez arrêter l'écho, c'est pénible.

M : Allez voir Ronon. Il pourra peut-être vous aider.

J : J'y vais. Au fait, vous avez une miette de chocolat là.

M : Mais bien sûr !

Il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois de suite. Le militaire partit du mess. Rodney se leva et se dirigea vers les présentoirs pour prendre une autre portion de gâteau. Il entra dans le Docteur Brown.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

M : Oh, mais regardez où vous… Oh pardon Katy, euh Docteur Brown, Katy, Docteur Brown.

K : Bonjour Docteur McKay. Comment allez-vous?

M : B…Bien, et vous ?

K : Je vais bien je vous remercie. Vous venez déjeuner ?

M : Oui, je viens d'arriver et je vais me prendre une pomme. Rien de tel quel des fruits. C'est très sain.

K (ayant remarqué la miette de chocolat au coin de la bouche de Rodney) : Et que pensez vous du gâteau au chocolat ?

M : Des graisses, uniquement. Pas sain du tout. Le colonel Sheppard en abuse et ça lui fera du tort un jour.

K : Alors vous l'avez embrassé ce matin ?

M : QUOI ?

K (tentant de cacher son sourire) : Oui, sinon, comment expliquez-vous cette petite miette de chocolat que vous avez au coin de la lèvre ?

Rodney vira cramoisi et porta la main à sa bouche. Là il se figea. Il avait bien une miette.

K : Bonne journée Docteur McKay.

Katy tourna les talons et partie s'asseoir à une table. Rodney prit une pomme et sortit du mess en courant. Le citron. C'était encore le meilleur moyen pour en finir. Une giclée et c'est le grand voyage.

John était devant les quartiers de Ronon. Lorsqu'il frappa, son ami l'invita à entrer. Mais Ronon non plus ne semblait par reconnaître les personnes dessinées sur les feuilles. John le remercia et ressortit des quartiers du runner, un peu dépité et surtout inquiet. Il prit un virage et se retrouva en une seconde au sol, sa tête frappant lourdement le sol.

J : Eh !!

J : Oh pardon colonel.

S : Pardon colonel.

J (se relevant difficilement) : Jinto ? Simnor ? Vous avez un Wraith aux trousses ou quoi ?

S : Non, on jouait.

Jinto ramassa les feuilles que tenait John quelques secondes plus tôt. Il allait les lui rendre lorsqu'il reconnu les personnages sur ces feuilles.

J : Colonel Sheppard ? Quelqu'un s'est amusé à dessiner Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy ? C'est très réussi.

J : Qu'est- ce que tu viens de dire ??

J : Que ces deux personnes qui sont dessinées là sont tirées de Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu.

J : Viens avec moi. On va voir Elizabeth.

Le colonel et le jeune garçon coururent vers le bureau de la dirigeante. Il s y entrèrent en trombe. Liz sursauta.

E : Qui y'a-t-il ?

J : Jinto sait qui sont ces deux personnes. Mais c'est délirant !

Liz regarda le jeune garçon d'un air plus que surpris. Jinto, lui, commençait à avoir un peu peur. Liz le remarqua.

E : Assieds-toi Jinto, s'il te plait.

Le jeune athosien obtempéra. Liz se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de lui. Elle regarda le colonel puis le jeune garçon. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

E : Jinto, tu es certain de reconnaître ces personnes ?

J : Oui Docteur Weir.

E Et tu peux me dire où tu les as vues ?

J : Je les ai vues dans le film que j'ai regardé avec Simnor dans le laboratoire du Docteur McKay.

Liz se retourna vers John.

J (faisant mine de lui dire un secret) : J'ai réglé le problème.

Liz fit de nouveau face à Jinto.

E : Tu es sûr ?

J : Oui, c'est Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy.

E (avec un sourire) : Merci Jinto. Tu peux retourner jouer.

Le jeune athosien ne se fit pas prier.

Liz se redressa et regarda John.

E C'est impossible.

J : Inimaginable.

E : Irréaliste.

J : Surnaturel.

J/E : On a un problème.

E : C'est… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie ? Deux personnages de Harry Potter e sot matérialiser dans notre monde et se sont alliés aux Wraith.

J : Ce sont eux qui ont pris le jumper !

E : Mais comment ? Ils n'ont pas le gène.

J : Je ne sais pas. Elizabeth ! C'est démentiel.

E : Oui. Il faut aller voir Rodney. Il aura peut-être une explication.

John se retourna pour sortir du bureau lorsqu'il entendit un cri étouffé derrière lui. Il fit volte face.

J Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elizabeth ?

E (une main sur la bouche) : Votre tête, elle saigne.

Le militaire posa une main à la base de son crâne et la porta à ses yeux.

J : Ce n'est rien. Allos voir…

E : Carson ! Il est hors de question de vous laisser dans cet état !

J : Mais…

E : Pas de mais ! Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie et tout de suite !

Liz passa la porte de son bureau entraînant John par la manche. Celui-ci, surpris, se laissa faire.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire (et encore moins l'écrire), John et Liz étaient à l'infirmerie.

E : Carson ?

C : Je suis là Elizabeth, derrière le paravent.

Les deux leaders arrivèrent à hauteur de Carson.

E : Je vous amène un blessé.

C : Colonel, que vous est-il arrivé ?

J : Rien de grave, juste une égratignure.

C : Ca c'est à moi d'en juger. Asseyez-vous sur ce lit.

J : Oui Monsieur.

Pendant que Carson allait chercher ses instruments, John glissa à Liz un petit :

J : Il me faudra peut-être une infirmière à domicile. J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu durant les prochains soirs.

Liz rougit illico à cette remarque.

C : Voilà, j'ai trouvé. Elizabeth, ça vous ennuierait de…

E : Oh non, pas du tout. Je vous attends dehors John.

La jeune femme sortit précipitamment de la salle pour calmer le rouge qu'elle sentait poindre sur son visage. Respire Liz ! Bon sang ! Respire. Il a dit ça pour plaisanter. Que pour plaisanter.

C : Elizabeth ? Vous pouvez revenir, c'est fini.

Liz prit une profonde inspiration et revint dans la salle. Elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs.

C (prévoyant la question de Liz): Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est superficiel. Mais il faudra me le surveiller. Il se peut qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

E : Je veillerais sur lui, merci Carson.

C : Au fait, vous avez trouvé qui nous avait subtilisé le jumper ?

J : Voldemort.

E : Et Lucius Malfoy.

Les deux leaders laissèrent un Carson pantois dans l'infirmerie.

J : Vous croyez qu'il nous a cru ?

E : Je ne crois pas. Moi-même j'ai du mal.

J : Elizabeth ? Il me faudra quelqu'un pour me changer le pansement ce soir. Carson va sur le continent et je n'ai pas trop confiance dans les infirmières. En plus elles ne sont pas douces.

E : Colonel, le coup que vous avez reçu ne vous permet pas d'avoir les idées claires. Les infirmières sont tout à fait aptes à vous soigner. Et bien mieux que je ne le ferais.

Liz ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle était à ses ordres. Elle voulait qu'il se déclare une bonne fois pour toute et on qu'il se cache derrière n'importe quel prétexte. Bien que la perspective de passer ce soir avec lui à le soigner la tente fortement.

J (un peu dépité, très déçu) : D'accord.

Mais comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour la faire fondre avec son ton enfantin ?? C'était très énervant ! La leader s'arrêta dans le couloir et se retourna vers John.

E : Très bien, je vous soignerais ce soir. Maintenant qu vous avez fini vos enfantillages, on peut aller voir Rodney.

J (avec un grand sourire) : Oui.

Les deux leaders arrivèrent dans le laboratoire de Rodney.

J : Salut McKay.

M (le dos tourné) : Pas maintenant colonel, je suis occupé là, vous voyez pas ?

J (s'adressant à Liz) : Vous voyez comment il me traite ?

Rodney se retourna.

M : Elizabeth, bonjour. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

J : Lèche bottes !!

E : Nous voudrions vous parler de quelque chose de délicat.

M (devenant blême) : Je vous assure que je ne le referai plus. Mais il y avait cet artefact ancien que John avait activé et qui me tendait les bras. Et quand j'ai compris qu'il pouvait grossir les aliments je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de…

E : Mais de quoi parlez-vous Rodney ?

M : Je ne sais pas. De quoi parlez-vous vous ?

E : Du vol du jumper.

M : Ah. Oui, justement je travaille dessus. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la direction qu'il a empruntée.

J : Ce n'est plus le problème Rodney.

M : Ah non ?

J : Non. Comment dire… Elizabeth ? Vous voulez bien lui sortir l'énormité de la situation ?

E (d'un regard réprobateur) : Merci de me faire ce plaisir colonel. Et bien nous croyons savoir qui a pris le jumper et de ce fait j'ai une petite idée de l'endroit, ou plutôt des créatures, avec qui elles se trouvent.

J : Oui, j'en ai une petite idée aussi.

M : Et bien alors ??

J (venant au secours de Liz) : Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy ont volé un jumper pour s'allier aux Wraiths.

M (se reculant de quelques pas) : Oh non ! Vous êtes encore possédés, c'est ça ?

J : Non ! McKay, je sais que ça paraît irréaliste...

E : Impensable…

M : Ah bon ? Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un bridge avec la Reine Victoria dans deux minutes, il faut que j'y aille.

McKay fit mine de sortir, mais fut retenu par John.

J : Rodney, arrêtez de faire votre cinéma et réfléchissez deux secondes.

M : C'est vous qui me parlez de cinéma ? Vous rigolez là non ?

E : Rodney, on a eu du mal à y croire et je trouve cette situation inimaginable, maintenant encore. Mais Jinto a reconnu des deux personnages sur le portrait que Perkins et Teyla ont fait.

M : Ne serait-il pas possible que Teyla ait visionné le dvd des deux gosses d'hier et qu'elle ait fait un rapprochement avec les Wraith par je ne sais quel tour de son subconscient ?

J : Non, elle n'a jamais vu ce film.

M : Mais comment expliquez-vous que deux personnages de film aient pu se matérialiser comme ça, sans que personne ne le remarque ?? Non mais vous vous rendez compte de la puissance nucléaire qu'il faudrait pour ça ? Vous n'êtes pas bien !!

J : Oh, McKay, ça va !

M : Désolé. Mais scientifiquement c'est impossible.

Les trois amis soupirèrent et balayèrent la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une explication à ce phénomène.

E (se figeant sur la poubelle) : Rodney, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plante dans la corbeille ?

M (un peu embarrassé) : Euh oui, elle a pourri la nuit dernière subitement, avant que je n'ai pu l'amener à Kate, enfin au Docteur Brown.

J : C'est la plante qu'on a rapportée de la dernière planète que nous avons visitée n'est-ce pas ?

M : Oui. Et… alors ?

E : Et alors ? Alors si l'explication n'était pas scientifique…

J : Mais magique… ?

Le deux leaders se regardèrent dans les yeux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

M : Ah non, vous n'allez pas remettre ça. John, le choc que vous avez reçu sur la tête, et je ne veux même pas savoir comment, vous fait perdre les pédales !

J (un peux vexé) : McKay, nous ne connaissons rien aux propriétés de cette plante.

E : Il n' y a qu'un seul endroit où nous pouvons avoir les réponses à nos questions : la planète. Il faut y retourner.

J : J'allais vous le proposer.

E : Vous repartez dans une heure. Mais pas vous John.

J : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

E : Votre tête ! J'irais avec Ronon et Teyla.

La leader sortit du labo, laissant Rodney et John. Mais le militaire n'en avait pas fini avec elle et la poursuivit dans le couloir.

J : Elizabeth ! Attendez-moi.

La jeune femme ralentit le pas.

J : Laissez-moi y aller.

E : John, vous aurez d'autres missions.

J : Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas vous laissez y aller seule.

Liz s'arrêta.

E : Ronon et Teyla seront avec moi…

J : Mais nous ne savons rien de ce peuple. Il a l'air pacifique mais si ils sont vraiment ce qu'ils affirment être, même Teyla et Ronon ne pourront pas vous protéger.

E : Vous non plus John.

J : Mais je préfèrerais être là. Je serais plus rassuré. S'il vous plait Elizabeth.

E : John… Je…

J (avec ses yeux implorants) : S'il vous plait.

E : Très bien. Mais vous ne me quittez pas d'une semelle et dès que votre tête tourne, vous vous arrêtez. Si Carson le savait…

J : Mais c'est moi qui suis censé vous protéger.

E : Et bien pas cette fois ! Je ne veux pas vous traîner jusqu'à la porte ! Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ça me ferait aussi de la peine de vous voir mal en point ?!A toute à l'heure colonel !

Liz tourna les talons et s'en fut à grands pas vers les quartiers de Teyla pour lui annoncer leur prochaine mission.

Alors comme ça elle s'inquiétait pour lui…

Une heure plus tard, les quatre membres de l'équipe number one d'Atlantis passaient la porte, direction : P3X280. John et Liz étaient en tête, suivis de près par Ronon et Teyla.

R : Ca arrive souvent ce genre de chose ? Non, je disais ça parce que je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps et que ça peut être votre lot quotidien, sans que je le sache.

T : Quel genre de choses ?

R : Que les personnages de fiction passe d'u monde à l'autre ?

T (cachant un sourire) : Non, même pour le Docteur et le colonel, je crois que c'est une première.

R : Ah d'accord.

J : On arrive.

E Oui, je le vois bien.

L'équipe arriva à l'entrée d'un village médiéval. Un homme s'approcha d'eux.

J : C'est le chef du village.

E : Oui, je le vois bien.

J : Vous pourriez arrêter de dire ça ?

E Non. (Puis, s'adressant au chef) : Bonjour, je suis…

Le chef : Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Bienvenue dans notre village.

E : Je vois qu'on vous a parlé de moi.

C : Oui, en un sens. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait. Vous veniez chercher une nouvelle fois de cette plante, n'est-ce pas ?

E (étonnée) : Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

C (souriant) : Dans ce cas, je vous conduit à notre réserve.

Le groupe suivait le chef. Tout au long de leur progression, des enfants couraient et leur souhaitaient la bienvenue.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense hutte.

C : Voilà. Je vous en prie, prenez-en autant que vous en voudrez.

E : C'est très aimable à vous mais nous ne vous dévaliserons pas.

Ronon , Teyla et Liz s'approchèrent de la profusion de plante. John allait les rejoindre mais le chef le prit à part.

C : Votre tête vous fait souffrir ?

J : Non, ça va, j vous remercie.

C : M'est d'avis que vous ne souhaitez pas vous faire soigner en quelques secondes par notre médecine.

J : Vous avez raison.

C : Je comprends. Vous aurez à affronter de dangereux ennemis, mais vous vaincrez et vous vous rapprocherez d'elle.

J : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Mais le chef se contenta de lui sourire.

E : Voilà. Je crois que cette quantité sera suffisante. Cela vous convient-il ?

C : Oui, il n'y a aucun problème.

R : Bon, on peut rentrer ?

T : Ronon ! Le rappela à l'ordre Teyla.

C : Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise avec nous. Je vous en prie laissez moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'anneau.

John, Ronon et Teyla passèrent devant. Liz se mit à la hauteur du chef.

E : Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

C : Je vous en prie.

E : Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour la tête de John ?

C : Je ne crois pas que ma médecine pourrait être utile au problème du colonel. Il ira beaucoup mieux si vous vous occupez de lui.

Liz ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se doutait bien que ces paroles avaient un double sens.

E : Pour ce qui est de la contre partie de ce commerce…

C : Ne vous en faites pas. Disons que c'est un signe de bonne volonté de notre part de créer une alliance avec vous. Cela peut paraître difficile à croire, mais nous n'avons que très peu d'alliés dans cette galaxie et même si nous savons nous protéger des Wraith, nous manquons cruellement… d'amis. Cela peut paraître pour le moins étrange mais vous êtes le premier peuple d'humains à ne pas avoir peur de nous. La contre partie de cet échange sera donc : l'amitié. Cela vous convient-il ?

E (pour le moins étonnée) : C'est la première fois qu'une telle alliance nous est proposée. Mais elle me convient parfaitement.

Le groupe arriva enfin à la porte et la franchit. Lorsque le vortex disparut, le chef murmura :

C : A très bientôt mes amis.

J : Ca y est, on a la…

Mais John n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il porta la main à sa tête et si Ronon ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait effondré par terre.

E (accourant vers lui) : John !!

R : Ca va Sheppard ?

J : Oui, oui, j'ai juste eu un trou noir.

C (arrivant au pas de course) : Je le savais !! Vous y êtes allé ! Mais pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?! Elizabeth, vous l'avez autorisé à venir avec vous ?!

E : Euh, et bien…je… je…

J : C'est moi qui ai insisté.

C : A l'infirmerie, et au trop !

Le médecin tourna les talons, visiblement en colère.

J : Zut, je crois que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

E : Et vous l'aurez bien mérité !

Liz était aussi furieuse que Carson, mais moins contre John que contre elle-même. Elle avait risqué la vie de l'homme à qui elle tenait le plus sur cette base.

John regarda perplexe Ronon et Teyla qui lui rendirent son regard.

John fut le dernier à sortir de l'infirmerie. Il venait de recevoir la plus gros savon de sa vie. Et c'était un militaire qui avait l'habitude de l'insubordination ! Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit la silhouette de Liz passa le coin du couloir. Il lui courut après.

J : Elizabeth ? Attendez.

E : Marchez plus vite !

John courut jusqu'à elle et le retint par le bras.

J : Vous allez bien ?

E : Oui, très bien !

Elle voulut se dégager mais le colonel la retint.

J : Pardonnez-moi pour mon attitude de toute à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis avec Carson.

E : Vous ne m'avez pas causé d'ennui. C'est vous l'ennui John !

J (dans un souffle) : Quoi ?

E : Non, laissez tomber.

J (la lâchant) : Non, allez jusqu'au bout !

E : A chaque fois que vous me demandez quelque chose, je dis toujours oui. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

J : Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ?!

E : Non ! Vous me forcez toujours à dire oui et aujourd'hui j'aurais dû dire non.

J : Tout ça parce que j'ai eu la tête qui tourne ?

E : Mais la prochaine fois ce pourrait être pire. John ! La prochaine fois que je dirais non, ça sera non !Vous ne me ferez pas vos yeux implorants auxquels…

Mais Liz ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle en avait bien trop dit.

J : Auxquels quoi ?

Le cœur de John commençait à s'accélérer sérieusement. Elle allait le dire, il fallait qu'elle le dise !

E : Auxquels…peu de femmes résistent.

Liz se dégagea.

E : Je vais voir Rodney.

John était dans le couloir. Elle était à deux doigts de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ! Il y était presque arrivé ! Il allait lui faire avouer ses sentiments ! Il suivit Liz de loin et arriva après elle dans le laboratoire du scientifique le plus exaspérant des deux galaxies.

E : Alors cette plante ?

M : Je viens juste de la recevoir. Quel est votre plan ?

E : Mon plan c'est de demander à Jinto le maximum d'informations sur nos ennemis.

M : C'est une blague ! Vous reposez notre espoir de comprendre quelque chose à tout ça sur un gamin.

J : Pas n'importe quel gamin McKay ! Elizabeth a raison. Si il y a bien une personne qui peu nous éclairer sur cette situation c'est bien lui.

Liz avait détourné la tête. Elle était encore en colère contre John. Non pas contre John, contre elle-même, mais c'était tellement plus simple de lui en vouloir à lui !

M (sentant le malaise) : J'ai loupé un épisode ?

Au moment où John allait lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires, Jinto apparut.

Ji : Vous vouliez me voir Docteur Weir ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

E (lui souriant) : Pas du tout Jinto. Je voulais te voir pour que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé la nuit où le colonel Sheppard et Rodney t'ont surpris toi et ton ami dans ce laboratoire.

Le visage de l'enfant passa de Liz à John puis à Rodney.

Ji : Je suis désolé, je ne…

E : Calme toi Jinto. Dis moi juste ce que tu sais à propos de Voldemort et de Lucius Malfoy.

Ji (la regardant avec de grands yeux) : Et bien Voldemort est le plus puissant mage noir du monde des sorciers et c'est l'ennemi de Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy est un mangemort, un des disciples de Voldemort.

Et le jeune garçon continua son explication en racontant toute l'histoire unissant Voldemort, les Malfoy, Harry, Ron et Hermione…

E : Très bien. Merci Jinto. Ton aide m'a été très précieuse. Tu peux retourner jouer.

Ji : Merci Docteur Weir. Encore pardon Docteur McKay.

Ce dernier maugréa un : Mouais et le jeune garçon sortit.

J : McKay, il vous a présenté des excuses, vous auriez pu être plus sympa !

M : Plus sympa ?! Je vous signale que c'est à cause de lui que tout ça est arrivé ?!

E : Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui arriverait en présence de cette plante !

M : Justement ! Il n'aurait pas dû s'en approcher.

J : Si vous l'aviez remise au Docteur Brown, il ne s'en serait pas approcher.

Et là, Rodney ne trouva rien à dire ! Scotché qu'il était le canadien !

E : Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher un responsable. Je ne vois qu'un moyen de combattre nos adversaires : faire venir leurs ennemis.

M : Attendez là. Vous voulez faire apparaître Harry Potter dans mon labo ?!

E : Non pas seulement Harry, mais aussi Ron et Hermione.

Rodney regarda Liz comme si elle lui annonçait qu'on allait le plonger tout entier dans un baril de citron.

M :Mais…Mais ça va pas ?!

J : Rodney, arrêtez de remettre en question les idées d'Elizabeth. Elle a raison, c'est notre meilleure chance. C'est fou comme idée, mais c'est la meilleure que nous ayons.

Rodney baissa la tête et la secoua de droite à gauche. Liz en profita pour regarder John. Le regard du jeune homme lui demandait de lui pardonner. Un demi sourire apparut sur le visage de la dirigeante et John parut soulagé.

M : Bon, très bien. Allons-y pour cette folie.

J : Vous vous souvenez de l'agencement de la pièce ?

M : Pas vous ?

J : Plus trop.

M : L'ordinateur tournait. La plante était posée à côté. Il…

J : Faisait nuit.

E : Très bien. Recréez les conditions.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

McKay mit en marche le dvd et s'arrêta à une scène où les trois sorciers apparaissaient en même temps à l'écran. Il posa la plante à côté de l'ordinateur et éteignit la lampe.

M (chuchotant) : Voilà, je crois que ça devrait marcher.

J (chuchotant) : Pourquoi vous chuchotez ?

M (chuchotant) : Je ne sais pas, ça me semblait judicieux.

E (chuchotant) : Taisez-vous.

Les trois amis attendirent un bon moment.

M (chuchotant) : Pourquoi y'a rien qui se passe ?

J : Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce quand ça s'est produit.

M : Ah parce qu'en plus c'est timide ?

J : Faut croire.

E : Sortons.

Les trois leaders sortirent. Quelques instants plus tard, un flash aveuglant surgit et ils entendirent des :

He : Aïe ! Ron ! Tu me marches sur le pied !

W : C'est pas moi c'est Harry ! (W pour Wesley).

Ha : Désolé.

He : On y voit rien.

Ha : Tu as raison : Lumos maxima !

E : Ce sont eux.

J : Y'a pas de doute.

E : Allons-y.

M : Après vous.

Les trois amis entrèrent.

Ha : Qui est là ?

Liz alluma la lumière.

E : Harry, Ron, Hermione, bienvenue sur Atlantis les enfants.

Ron se cacha derrière Hermione et Harry.

W : Qui êtes-vous ?

He (sarcastique) : Bravo Ron, quelle marque de courage !

Hermione et Harry pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Liz, John et Rodney. Le scientifique se mit un peu en retrait derrière John.

J : Rodney sortait de là !

M : Non.

E : Les enfants, baissez vos baguettes. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Nous vous avons faits venir parce que nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant avant de baisser leurs baguettes et de les ranger dans leurs poches de jean's.

Ha : Qui êtes-vous ?

Liz entreprit de leur expliquer tout sur Atlantis, la Galaxie de Pégase, la Terre et les Wraiths.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent un moment.

W : Ce n'est pas un de vous deux qui a encore eu droit à un espèce de machin magique qui leur fait faire des trucs insensé, comme ce sablier retourneur de temps qu'Hermione avait l'année dernière ?!

He/Ha : Non !

J : Croyez-nous, c'est la vérité.

Ha : D'accord.

J/E : D'accord ?

M (se montrant enfin) : Quoi, c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?!

He : Nous vous croyons. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?!

M : Mais vous n'êtes pas surpris, incrédules, apeurés face à cette situation ?

He : Nous sommes sorciers, le bizarre et le surnaturel on connaît.

Ha : Par contre, vous ne nous avez pas dit la raison de notre présence.

E (leur souriant) : Je vous propose de parler de tout ça devant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se regardèrent un instant.

Ha : On vous suit.

Les trois leaders conduisirent leurs invités au mess. Pendant tout le chemin les trois ados ouvrirent de grands yeux. Tout était merveilleux, splendide, magnifique.

W (chuchotant à l'oreille d'Hermione) : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la cité d'Atlantide comme ça.

He (chuchotant) : Moi non plus. Les livres la décrivaient différemment.

Rodney avait entendu et vint se poster à la hauteur d'Hermione.

M (curieux) : C'est vrai que vous avez étudié Atlantis ?

He : C'est vrai.

W : C'est faux. ON a pas étudié Atlantis. ELLE a étudié Atlantis.

Ha (la taquinant) : Hermione a toujours tendance à en faire trop.

He (s'offusquant) : Je n'en fait pas trop, j'étudie beaucoup, c'est différent.

M : Et vous êtes souvent seule, étudiant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ?

He : Et ratant des fêtes pour…

M : Garder une longueur d'avance…

He : Sur les autres et comme ça leur…

M : Sauver la vie.

Hermione et Rodney se sourirent. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait ce que chacun ressentait !

Liz et John se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

J (se penchant à l'oreille de Liz, qui en frémit) : On dirait que Rodney a trouvé une alliée.

E (lui souriant pour cacher son trouble) : On dirait oui.

Les six humains arrivèrent dans le mess. John, Liz et Rodney entrèrent les premiers, suivis de Harry et Hermione. Au moment où Ron allait entrer à son tour, il vit passer devant lui Ronon.

W (s'arrêtant net) : Wouha !

Ronon s'arrêta, surpris de la réaction du garçon.

R : Un problème ?

W : Non.

Ron rejoignit rapidement les autres qui étaient déjà attablés.

R (àJohn) : Vous aussi vous avez des géant ici ?

J (riant) : Ronon n'est pas un géant. Ronon ? Venez vous joindre à nous.

Le runner arriva.

J : Ronon je vous présente Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

R : Bonjours.

Ha : Bonjour.

R (intimidé) : Bonjour.

He : Bonjour.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Ronon, John expliqua la situation.

R : Teyla a-t-elle était mise au courant ?

E : Pas encore.

R : Dans ce cas j'y vais.

Lorsque le runner fut parti, Elizabeth sortit de table pour aller chercher des tasses de chocolat chaud.

M : Je viens vous aider.

W : Moi aussi.

E : Merci beaucoup messieurs.

Restèrent à table Harry, John et Hermione, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau militaire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer ce dernier.

J (à Hermione, avec un sourire ravageur) : Alors, comme trouvez-vous notre citée ?

He : Très beau… euh, très belle…

Harry ne put réprimer un petit rire, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude magistral de la part de Hermione.

John sourit. Liz, Ron et Rodney revinrent avec les six tasses de chocolat chaud.

J/He/Ha : Merci.

Après quelques gorgées, Liz se décida à parler de la situation aux trois sorciers. Dès qu'elle leur parla de Voldemort, les trois jeunes se figèrent. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini :

Ha : Très bien, nous vous aiderons.

E (soulagée) : Merci. Je sais que c'est votre ennemi et j'avoue que j'ai eu quelques problèmes de conscience à vous faire venir ici.

Ha (la coupant) : Vous avez bien fait ! Voldemort ne fait jamais rien pas hasard. S'il a décidé de s'allier aux Wraith c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

He (d'une voix blanche) : Comme créer une armée pour venir dans notre monde et détruire les sorciers qui lui résisteraient.

W : Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se regardèrent, le visage sombre. Es trois membres d'Atlantis se sentaient mal à l'aise et tristes pour eux. Et, contre toute attente, ce fut Rodney qui détendit l'atmosphère :

M : Et si j'allais leur montrer la salle de contrôle ?

E (soulagée) : Oui, bonne idée Rodney. Ca vous plairait les enfants ? Je veux dire messieurs et mademoiselle les sorciers.

Les trois ados rirent un peu.

He : Oui, ce sera avec plaisir.

Ha/W : On vous suit.

Les six sortirent du mess et se dirigèrent vers un téléporteur.

J : On y va deux par deux.

E : Avec chacun notre sorcier.

He (un peu précipitamment pour être naturelle) : Je vais avec le colonel Sheppard (oui, ils se sont aussi présentés, mais c'était évident).

E (cachant un sourire) : Très bien.

Ha : Je viens avec vous Docteur Weir.

M : J'ai compris, je prends le rouquin.

W (un peu énervé que Hermione ait choisi John) : Oh ça va, si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de me coltiner un moldu comme vous ?!

Rodney ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais, dans le doute, prit une mine offusquée.

J (lui tendant le bras) : Mademoiselle Granger, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Hermione prit son bras en rougissant. Ils disparurent dans le téléporteur. Lorsque celui-ci se rouvrit, Liz et Harry s'y engouffrèrent. Puis vint le tour de Rodney et Ron.

W : Aïe, c'était mon pied.

M : Oui, ben ça va, t'es pas mort !

Il est complètement crétin ce moldu ! Pensa Ron.

John et Hermione n'avaient pas attendu les autres et se dirigeaient vers la salle de contrôle.

He : Elle est immense cette cité ?!

J : Elle est non seulement immense mais elle est magnifique.

Il lui avait dit ça en la regardant avec un sourire. Ce qui fit rougir illico.

J : Tu voudras que je te la fasse visiter ?

He : Oui, avec plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle.

He (lâchant le bras de John) : Whou ! C'est la porte des étoiles ?

J (arrivant derrière elle) : Oui.

He : Elle est incroyable !

J : Oui, elle l'est.

Plus loin dans le couloir.

E : Harry, un peu stressé ?

Ha (avec un petit sourire) : Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

E (le prenant par les épaules) : Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là.

Harry la regarda et lui sourit.

Ha : Vous me faites penser à Dumbledore.

E (levant un sourcil) : Vraiment ?

Ha : Oui, il est toujours là, quelque soit la situation. C'est comme un père pour moi.

Liz détourna la tête, sourit et resserra son étreinte. Ils rejoignirent bientôt John et Hermione.

Derrière eux, Rodney et Ron fixaient le sol, droit devant eux.

W : Vous savez ce que c'est un moldu au fait ?

M : Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

W : Ouais, ben je vais quand même vous le dire pour que vous mourriez pas idiot : c'est quelqu'un sans pouvoirs magiques.

M : Et alors ?

W : Et alors, votre tête de tout à l'heure genre « On m'insulte et je suis blessé dans mon orgueil » ben ça colle pas avec ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes moldu et vous pouvez rien y faire.

Rodney s'arrêta net sur place. Non, mais c'est no respect total ! Quel sans gène !!

Ron ne fit pas attention à lui. Toute son attention fut attirée par la salle de contrôle. Il rejoignit ses amis devant la porte des étoiles. Il allait poser la main dessus lorsqu'Hermione l'en empêcha.

He : Non !Ronald !

W : Mais arrête, t'es pas ma mère ! Et je t'ai dit quelque chose quand tu as sauté au cou de ton militaire ?

Ha : Arrêtez, on a autre chose à faire que de se disputer !

Du balcon donnant sur la porte, les trois leaders regardaient la scène.

E (à John) : Vous avez tapé dans l'œil d'Hermione.

J : Oui, j'en ai l'impression. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse (croyez moi, j'ai eu du mal l'écrire cette phrase !!).

Liz sentait que John la regardait mais elle tenta de prendre un air dégagé.

M : Ben moi, le petit rouquin il commence à me courir sur le haricot !!

J : Je trouve que Harry vous ressemble Elizabeth. Il est à la tête du groupe et il essaye de protéger ses amis.

E : Moi je trouve qu'il vous ressemble : il est courageux, parfois téméraire et il sait se sacrifier pour les autres.

M (brisant l'instant magique) : Moi je trouve qu'il vous ressemble à cause de ses cheveu noirs en bataille.

J : Taisez-vous Rodney.

E : Bon, je pense qu'il faut agir et déterminer un plan de bataille.

Elle disait ça tandis que les trois sorciers remontaient les marches.

E : Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus au calme.

En effet, tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, la leader n'ayant pas eu le temps de briefer les membres de l'expédition sur les évènements.

Alors que tous le six entraient dans le bureau, Ronon et Teyla arrivèrent.

E : Ronon, Teyla, entrez, je vous en prie.

Les deux amis s'exécutèrent. L'athosienne s'approcha des trois ados.

T : Je suis Teyla Emmgan.

Ha (lui tendant la main) : Moi c'est Harry Potter.

He (de même) : Hermione Granger.

W (cachant mal son trouble devant la belle alien) : B… Bonjour. Euh, je m'appelle, euh… (Se tournant vers Harry, d'un air désespéré) : Je m'appelle comment ?

Ha (chuchotant) : Ronald Weasley.

W : Ah oui. (Se retournant vers Teyla) : Ronald Weasley.

T :Enchantée Ronald.

W : Vous pouvez m'appeler Ron.

T (lui souriant) : Très bien Ron.

Ronon, derrière, cachait tant bien que mal un sourire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment incorrigible !!

E : Je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

Les huit discutèrent du plan que Voldemort et Lucius pouvaient avoir en tête et de ce que cela impliquer pour tous. Les conclusions n'étaient pas très joyeuses : l'invasion de la cité puis celle du monde des sorciers était à craindre. Harry regarda ses amis puis les membres de l'expédition. Soudain :

Ha : Vous avez quelque chose qui permette de scruter le ciel ?

E : Oui, nous avons un radar.

A : Je peux le voir ?

E : Oui, je t'accompagne.

Ils sortirent tous et s dirigèrent vers le panneau.

He : Harry, tu crois qu'il a utilisé un…

Ha : Accio ?

W : Pour créer une cape d'invisibilité et…

Ha : Cacher un vaisseau ruche avec…

Ha/He/W : C'est sûr.

Les leaders d'Atlantis n'en revenaient pas d'une telle complicité. Liz regarda John. Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

He : J'ai une idée. Lançons un finite incantatem sur le panneau.

Ha : Et tu crois que ce sort va faire disparaître la cape d'invisibilité et faire réapparaître le vaisseau ?

W : C'est trop loin ! Et il faut viser l'objet magique avec sa baguette.

Ha : Il a raison.

He : Je le sais aussi bien que vous. Mais ce radar est connecté à la position des vaisseaux ruches. Il émet des ondes pour détecter tous les objets présents dans le ciel. La magie se répercutera sur les ondes et viendra frapper de plein fouet le vaisseau, qui réapparaîtra.

Tous la regardaient avec des yeux remplis d'admiration. Sauf Ron. Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard…comme d'habitude…

E : C'est brillant Hermione !Ca vaut le coup d'essayer.

W : J'y vais.

He/Ha : Non !!

Ha : Ron, ta baguette n'est pas très précise. Je préfère qu'Hermione essaye.

W (marmonnant) : C'est bon vas-y.

He : Merci.

Hermione se recula :

He : Finite incantatem !

Un éclair sortit de la baguette et vint frapper la console. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vaisseau ruche apparut sur l'écran.

J : C'est pas vrai !!

E Oh non ! Rodney, dans combien de temps arrivera le vaisseau ?

M (d'une voix blanche) : Dans 10 jours au mieux.

Les membres d'Atlantis se regardèrent un long moment. Soudain, un grésillement se fit entendre dans la salle d'embarquement.

M : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

E : Je ne sais pas. (au gars de la porte) : Amplifier le son.

X : Oui Madame.

Voix : Je répète : Atlantis, nous savons que vous nous avez découvert.

Liz regarda John pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Le militaire l'encouragea du regard.

E : Je vous écoute.

Voix : Je suis la reine du vaisseau ruche que vous avez mis à jour. J'ai à mon bord deux… mages humains qui nous ont proposé une alliance disons…avantageuse.

E : Oui, nous le savons.

Voix : Un de ces personnages voudraient vous parler.

E : Très bien.

V : Harry Potter, réponds !! Je sais que tu te caches sur cette base avec ce rouquin miséreux et cette sang de bourbe !!

Harry, Ron et Hermione frémir.

He (dans un souffle) : Voldemort.

Liz, John et Rodney frémirent eux aussi. La voix du mage noir était râpeuse et remplie de cruauté. Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

Ha :Voldemort !

V : Lord Voldemort pour toi, avorton.

Ha : Que voulez-vous ?

V : Te proposer un pacte.

Harry regarda ses amis d'un air méfiant.

A : Un pacte ? Quel genre de pacte ?

V : Un contrat magique incluant un duel de sorcellerie.

Liz se rapprocha de Harry.

Ha : Et pourquoi accepterai-je ?

V : Parce que tu ne veux pas que tes nouveaux amis meurt.

J : Nous n'avons pas peur de vous. Nous avons déjà vaincu des vaisseaux ruches.

V : Oui bien sûr sales moldus, mais huit vaisseaux ruche d'un coup… ?

Les membres d'Atlantis se regardèrent entre eux. Huit ?! Mais ils ne pourraient rien faire.

E (tentant de rester maîtresse d'elle-même) : Vous avez tort de vous allier aux Wraith. Ils vont se battre entre et leurs querelles internes vont avoir raison de votre alliance.

V : Pas cette fois. J'ai des arguments très convainquant pur maintenir leur fragile cohésion, je puis vous l'assurez.

Ha : Quel sera l'enjeu du duel?

V : L'enjeu sera la vie mon cher Harry. La vie tout simplement.

Liz sentit Harry trembler. Elle le sera plus fort contre elle et lui murmura :

E : Harry, c'est toi qui décide.

John regardait Liz. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle était inquiète. Elle avait l'air si maternelle avec Harry. C'est comme si elle s'occupait d'un enfant. De leur enfant … Un jour peut-être ? John, mais arrête de délirer. C'est la peur qui te faire perdre les pédales. Parce que oui, il avait peur, comme tout ceux se trouvant dans cette base à cet instant.

Ha : Je vous écoute. Expliquez-vous.

V : Voilà ce que je te propose : un duel de sorcellerie. Mais pas entre sorciers. Un duel entre humains et Wraith.

Ha : Mais c'est impossible !!

V : Tais-toi ! Vous trouverez un moyen.

Carson était arrivé entre temps. Liz le regarda et vit qu'il hochait la tête. Il connaissait un moyen.

V : Si les Wraith gagnent : ils auront Atlantis ainsi que toutes les coordonnées des mondes visités et peuplés d'humains. Quant à moi… J'aurais le loisir de faire venir une armée de Wraith avec moi à Poudlard pour imposer ma domination. Ces Wraith invincibles et sorciers détruiront Poudlard, Dumbledore, tout tes amis et toi…

Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi John Liz , Rondney, Ronon et Teyla étaient blancs.

A : Et si nous gagnons.

V : Si vous gagnez… Tous les Wraiths sans exceptions se verront inoculer le rétro virus de votre moldu de Docteur. Et je m'engage, ainsi que Lucius à vous laisser en paix toi et tes amis,en tout cas dans cette dimension et à réintégrer notre monde sans faire d'histoire.

Harry tourna un visage effrayé vers Liz qui regarda à son tour ses amis. Tous connaissaient les risques de ce duel mais tous savaient également que refuser ce duel conduirait à l'anéantissement de cette cité.

He : Mais il vous suffirait de venir et raser cette cité. Pourquoi nous proposer une échappatoire ?

V (éructant) : Parce que je refuse qu'un trio de sorciers abject se dresse devant moi !! Je vais tous vous tuer ici et enfin ma gloire sera sans conteste.

M (chuchotant) : Ce gars a un plus gros ego que moi !

J (de même) : Et c'est ce qui le perdra. Harry accepte.

E : Oui, accepte.

Ha : Très bien Voldemort ! J'ac…

He : Non ! Attendez ! Qui nous dit que vous respecterez votre parole ?!

V : Comment oses-tu sale sang de bourbe !!

W : Elle a raison ! Faisons un contrat magique !

Ha : Un contrat magique ?

W : Oui, laisse-moi faire. J'ai vu mon père faire des centaines.

Ha D'accord.

W : Voldemort, acceptez-vous de conclure ce pacte par un contrat magique ?

V : Oui, misérable !

W : Harry, tu vas répéter après moi et Voldemort vous répèterez après Harry.

Ha : D'accord.

V : Parfait.

W : Par la présente, je m'engage sur l'honneur

A respecter le duel de sorcellerie et ses valeurs

Ainsi, aucun sort mortel ou dangereux ne devra être lancé

Comme tel l'avaient voulu les premiers sorciers.

Et si par malheur je rompais ce contrat

Que je sois immédiatement condamné au trépas.

Les deux sorciers récitèrent à leur tour la formule. Un contrat apparut dans les airs avec les noms de Voldemort et de Harry.

V : Dans 7 jours je vous communiquerai les coordonnées d'une planète où s'affronteront 4 Wraith et 4 moldus en duel. Le dernier debout remportera la victoire pour son peuple et scellera la destinée de deux mondes. Faites le choix de ceux qui mourront.

La communication fut coupée.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Tous ceux se trouvant dans la salle d'embarquement se regardèrent un instant comme pur s'assurer que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas le fruit d'un cauchemar. Teyla et Ronon ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il en était de même pour Carson et Rodney et pour Liz et John. Les deux leaders s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés lors de l'annonce. Ils se tenaient côté à côté. Liz voulait garder un visage impassible mais John savait très bien qu'en réalité elle était paniquée. Il respira un coup et lui prit la main. Il s'attendait à être rejeté, remis à sa place ou… Mais Liz lui serra la main. Et malgré la situation alarmante, John esquissa un sourire.

M : Qu'allons-nous faire ?

E : Tout le monde dans mon bureau.

Carson, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, John, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'éclipsèrent dans le bureau de la dirigeante. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle baissa les stores.

E : Il faut garder notre calme. Harry ?

Ha : Oui ?

E : Avons-nous une chance ?

Harry baissa la tête.

Ha : Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez vous battre en duel de sorcellerie.

C : J'ai peut-être une idée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le médecin.

C : Je pourrais synthétiser du sang de sorcier et vous l'injecter.

J : Comme pour le gène ATA ?

C : Exactement.

He : Vous pensez que vous aurez assez de notre sang pour pouvoir vous servir… Oh non !

Ha/HA/W : La baguette !

E : Comment ça la baguette ?

J : Elizabeth, si on doit se battre en duel de sorcellerie, il nous faut une baguette.

E (posant les mains sur son bureau et baissant la tête pour réfléchir) : Très bien, il nous faut répondre à plusieurs questions : comment se procurer une baguette, pourra-t-on être en mesure de l'utiliser, et qui est volontaire pour se battre en duel ?

J : Je peux déjà répondre à la dernière question. Je me battrai !

Avant que Liz ait pu répondre quoique ce soit :

R : Je me battrai aussi !

T : Moi aussi.

E : Je…

J : Elizabeth. Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera ?

Liz soupira.Elle n'arriverai pas à les faire changer d'avis.

E : Très bien je serais donc la quatrième.

M : Elzabeth ?

J : Elizabeth, non !

E (les ignorant): Carson, pourriez-vous synthétiser le sang de Harry Ron et Hermione et nous l'injecter?

C : Je pense que oui. Il faut que ça marche !

E : Très bien. Les enfants, vous voulez bien accompagner Carson à l'infirmerie.

W (pas très rassuré) : On va nous faire des piqûres ?

R : Oui, mais vous ne sentirez rien. Carson est un professionnel.

Teyla regarda Ronon avec tendresse (bien dissimulée). Il pouvait vraiment faire attention aux autres quand il le voulait.

Carson, suivi des trois sorciers, sortirent du bureau.

T : Où allons-nous trouver des baguettes ?

R : Sur la planète que nous avons visitée.

M : Oui, celle des mages.

E : Il nous faut des injections de sang de sorciers avant toute chose. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre les résultats de Carson. Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités en attendant.

Tous sortirent de la salle. John se cacha derrière un pilier pour attendre Liz. Rodney resta dans le bureau.

M : Elizabeth ?

E : Rodney ?

M : C'est à moi d'être le quatrième !

E : Non ! Vous êtes indispensable à cette cité !

M : Pas davantage que vous !

E : Rodney, je vous remercie de votre proposition. Je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

M : Mais…

Liz posa sa main sur le bras du scientifique.

E : Merci Rodney.

Il baissa la tête et soupira.

M : Comme vous voudrez !

Le canadien sortit la tête basse. John entra.

J : Elizabeth !

E : Non John, Rodney a déjà échoué dans sa tentative de dissuasion.

J : Je m'en moque ! Je vous interdis de risquer votre vie !

Liz était stupéfaite du ton qu'avait employé John.

E : Pardon ?!

John s'approcha vivement de Liz et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

J : Je ne veux pas que vous alliez affronter des Wraiths ! Vous n'avez aucun entraînement !

E (tentant de garder son calme) : Vous non plus ! En tout cas pas pour ce genre de mission. (Puis, se radoucissant et lui prenant les mains) : John, je vous remercie pour ce que vous venez de me dire…

J (détachant ses mains et baissant les yeux) : Vous ne comprenez pas ! S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en relèverais jamais !

E : Qu… quoi ?

John releva brusquement la tête vers Liz et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres, Liz resta figée de stupeur.

J : Je…Je…

Mais John ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase et préféra partir. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, Liz porta la main à ses lèvres. Il avait osé l'embrasser… Enfin…

Mais il avait l'air si… oh non ! Regrettait-il ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle courut à sa suite. Elle le vit s'engouffrer dans un transporteur. Elle le suivit dès qu'elle le put. Où était-il allé ? Elle essaya la salle d'entraînement. Elle y trouva Teyla et Ronon en train de… s'entraîner (bande de perverses !). Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient vu le colonel Sheppard. Leur réponse fut négative. Liz essaya alors « leur » balcon. Mais elle ne l'y trouva pas non plus. Elle commençait à se décourager lorsqu'une lueur se fit dans son esprit : le hangar à jumpers ! Quand il vouait être seul et au calme, c'est toujours là qu'il se réfugiait. Elle entra dans la pièce sans un bruit et elle écouta. Elle entendait des voix venir de l'arrière d'un jumper. Ou plutôt une voix. Elle s'approcha furtivement. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour discerner chaque mot, elle stoppa.

J : Mais quel crétin !! Elle ne va plus jamais vouloir que je l'approche ! Elle doit me détester ! Mais pour qui elle doit me prendre ! Je lui ai fait peur ! C'est sûr ! Et merde John, t'es vraiment trop con mon vieux ! Si elle me mute et qu'elle m'oblige à quitter Atlantis ? A la quitter elle. Pourquoi j'ai pas pu résister ?! Pourquoi il faut toujours que je fiche tout par terre !!

E : Vous n'avez rien fiché par terre.

Le militaire se retourna en sursautant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

E : Surtout ne bougez pas et restez comme ça.

Liz s'approcha de lui, lui encadra le visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'elle défit son étreinte, John était toujours bouche bée. Liz commençait à s'inquiéter de son absence de réaction. Puis, enfin :

J : Vous m'avez embrassé là, non ?

E : Oui.

J : D'accord, c'était pour être sûr.

Et il se jeta sur elle l'embrassant comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne.

E : Oh ! John, c'était…

J : Ne dis rien…

John avait bifurqué dans son cou. Liz fermait les yeux de bonheur.

E : John… si quelqu'un nous voyait.

J (entre deux baisers) : Il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure.

Les deux leaders glissèrent au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la salle des jumpers, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres.

E : John, c'était merveilleux.

J (chuchotant à son oreille) : Il faut dire que j'avais une partenaire fabuleuse. Je t'aime Liz.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir mais parvint tout de même à articuler un

E : Je t'aime aussi John.

Ils se sourirent de plus belle et John après une hésitation, lui prit la main. Liz la serra.

E : John, je t'aime mais je…préfèrerais que…

J : Ca reste entre nous pour l'instant ?

E : Oui.

J : Ca me convient. Et je trouve que c'est plus romantique comme ça.

Liz s'arrêta, faisant par là même stopper le militaire. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis s'approcha de John. Le colonel combla les quelques centimètres les séparant et ils s'embrassèrent e nouveau.

E : J'aime le goût de tes lèvres.

J : Moi celle de ta peau toute entière.

Ils décidèrent de ne plus se toucher jusqu'à ce soir sinon ils n'allaient plus répondre de leurs actes.

E : Allons à l'infirmerie pour voir où en est Carson.

J : Bonne idée. Je te suis… mon amour.

Liz frissonna à ce doux nom et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le transporteur.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie.

C : On y va Harry. Tu es prêt ?

Ha : Oui, vous pouvez y aller.

Carson effectua la prise de sang. Vint ensuite le tour de Hermione. Puis, Ron dut s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit.

W : Vous savez, mon sang ne vous servira pas à grand-chose. Vous avez déjà celui de Harry et Hermione. Ca devrait être suffisant.

Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient allongés sur deux lits, en train de grignoter un sandwich.

He : Ronald, ne fait pas l'enfant. Plus le docteur Carson aura de notre sang mieux se sera pour le synthétiser.

La jeune sorcière regarda un moment Harry et lui dit :

He : Ok, je me dévoue.

Hermione se leva, et s'assit sur le même lit que Ron. Après une hésitation, elle lui prit la main. Ron tressaillit mais resserra son étreinte. Chaque sorcier prenait bien soin de regarder ailleurs. Carson sourit. Il connaissait bien cette situation. Il était aussi mal l'aise devant Laura.

C : Voilà Ron, c'est fini.

W : Merci Doc. (Puis à vois basse) : Merci Hermione.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle sauta du lit et rejoignit le sien. Harry avait bien remarqué la tension qui s'était installée entre ses amis. Il se demandait quand ils allaient enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments. Mais peut-être que cette aventure allait enfin les rapprocher.

Liz et John entrèrent à ce moment là.

J : Alors Carson, vous avancez ?

C : Oui, je vais synthétiser le sang de ces trois courageux sorciers et je vous communiquerai les résultats dans la soirée.

W : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire jusqu'à ce soir ?

E : Je ne sais pas, que voulez-vous faire ?

He : J'aimerais beaucoup rester avec vous… (regardant Ron de côté pour voir sa réaction. Ca n'avait pas manqué, il était sur qu'elle allait dire colonel Sheppard) Docteur Weir, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Je voudrais que vous m'en disiez plus sur la cité.

E : Et bien je pense que les dossiers pourront attendre. Ce sera avec plaisir.

J : Harry, ça te plairait devenir voir les jumpers avec moi ?

Ha : Oui ! Merci !

W : Je pourrais aller voir Teyla ?

C : Elle est partie sur le continent mais il reste Ronon.

W Oh…

C : Ou Rodney.

W : Je prends Ronon.

La rapidité de la réaction de Ron fit rire tout le monde.

E : Très bien. En route alors.

Harry suivit John, Hermione Liz et Ron suivit Carson qui le mena à la salle d'entraînement.

J : Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être sur Atlantis ?

Ha : C'est surprenant et excitant à la fois. Enfin ça l'était jusqu'à ce que Voldemort fasse son apparition.

J (le prenant par les épaules) : Ca ira. Nous sommes là pour vous protéger !

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre couloir.

He : Votre installation moldue est fascinante.

E (souriant) : Oui. Cette cité est merveilleuse et pleine de surprises.

He : Pas que des bonnes.

Liz tourna la tête vers la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière avait les yeux baissés et fixait le sol. Liz lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

E : Tu as peur ?

He : C'est de Voldemort dont on parle.

E : Oui. Et des Wraith.

He : Vous ne laissez jamais votre peur prendre le dessus et affecter vos décisions n'est-ce pas ?

E : J'essaye en tout cas. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es dans le même cas.

He : J'essaye de toujours faire au mieux, de tout prévoir pour que tout se passe bien.

E : Mais tu ne peux pas toujours tout prévoir.

He : Non. C'est assez…

E/He : Frustrant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. Chacune savait ce que l'autre ressentait.

Carson et Ron arpentaient le couloir en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

C : Tu te plais ici ?

W : Je me plairai plus si Voldemort n'était pas là.

C : Je te comprends. Je ressens la même chose à propos des wraiths.

W : Ce Ronon, ce n'est pas un géant ?

C (riant) : Non, pas du tout. C'est un homme, comme nous. Mais il a longtemps été pourchassé par nos ennemis et est devenu solitaire. Mais il s'intègre à notre vie et c'est devenu un précieux allié et ami.

W : Ah.

C : Nous y sommes.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle. Ronon s'entraînait sur un sac de sable.

C : Ronon ? Je vous amène un de nos visiteurs.

Le runner s'arrêta de frapper et s'approcha de Ron. Il lui fit un signe de tête.

R : Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

C : Bon je vous laisse. Je dois préparer le sang.

Le médecin s'éclipsa, laissant un Ron et un Ronon aussi gêné l'un que l'autre.

R : Alors, euh… ça te plait ici ?

W : Oui. Beaucoup.

R : Tu veux t'entraîner ?

R : Eh, je ne me suis jamais entraîné…

R : Tu te sers de ta baguette ?

W : Oui, pour me défendre, c'est un de mes meilleurs moyens.

R : Mais que feras-tu si elle te lâche ?

Ron repensa à son entrée en deuxième année lorsqu'il avait cassé sa baguette.

W : Je me suis jamais posé la question. Mais la plupart des gens que je connais son des sorciers et ce n'est pas un coup de poing qui les arrêtera, si tant et que j'arrive les approcher.

R : Tu ne te promènes jamais parmi les gens… qui ne sont pas sorciers.

R : Si, ça m'arrive.

W : Il n'y a pas une fille qui t'intéresse ?

W (désarçonné par la question) : Euh… Ca se pourrait.

R : Tu sais que ça pourrait l'impressionner si tu te battais pour elle.

W : (soudain intéressé) : Ah oui ?

R : Oui.

W : Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Le runner se mit en position sur le tapis. Ron l'imita. Ronon mit treize fois Ron au tapis, mais il devait avouer que le petit sorcier se débrouillait bien, même mieux que Sheppard.

La radio de Ronon grésilla.

Radio : Ronon est demandé en salle des jumpers.

R : J'arrive. (à Ron) : Je peux te laisser ?

W : Oui, oui. Merci pour l'entraînement.

R : Tu te débrouilles très bien.

Une fois le runner sortit, Ron s'effondra au sol. Il était crevé !

En fin d'après-midi, Carson fit une annonce : les membres de SGA et les visiteurs devaient se trouver à l'infirmerie. Le médecin avait réussi à synthétiser le sang et à le produire en grande quantité.

E : Carson, vous êtes formidable.

C : Attendez avant de me congratuler. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher ni même s'il ne va pas y avoir quelques effets secondaires.

J : On vous fait confiance.

C : Qui veut être le premier ?

R : Moi.

C : Très bien. Approchez Ronon.

Le runner s'exécuta et Carson lui injecta le sang.

E : Alors ?

R : Je me sens bien.

C : Bon dans ce cas, aux autres.

Teyla, John et Liz se prêtèrent à la séance piqûre.

C : Bien. Je veux vous garder en observation cette nuit pour voir si tout va bien.

Carson leur fit préparer des lits et les quatre leaders s'installèrent.

E : Carson, vous pourriez installer Hermione dans mes quartiers s'il vous plait ?

J : Et Harry dans les miens.

R : Ron, si ça te va, tu peux t'installer dans les miens ?

Ha/He/W : Merci.

Carson laissa ses amis aux mains de ses infirmières et partit emmener les trois sorciers dans leurs quartiers.

Elizabeth et Teyla furent installés d'un côté de la pièce et John et Ronon de l'autre. Les deux groupes furent séparés par un paravent pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. Ronon et Teyla s'endormirent les premiers. Pour ce qui état de Liz et John le sommeil ne venait pas. Chacun savait que l'autre se trouvait à quelques centimètres. Chacun savait aussi que c'était risqué d'aller voir l'autre. John se décida alors :

J (chuchotant) : Elizabeth ?

E (de même) : Oui ?

J : Je pense à toi de là où je suis.

Liz sourit. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour la faire fondre.

E : Et moi j'ai envie de toi de là où je suis.

J : Arrête, j'ai déjà du mal à me contrôler.

E : Je t'aime John.

J : Je suis fou de toi Liz.

E/J : Bonne nuit.

Les deux leaders trouvèrent enfin le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Carson vint aux nouvelles. Les corps de ses amis semblaient avoir assimiler le sang des sorciers sans aucune difficulté. Et aucun effet secondaire n'était à craindre à présent.

C : Je pense que vous n'avez rien à craindre.

E (s'asseyant sur son lit) : C'est une bonne nouvelle.

J : J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais : il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher nos baguettes.

Les cinq amis sourirent à cette remarque.

E : Rendez-vous en salle de briefing dans deux heures.

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers des leaders, Harry était allongé sur le lit de John, les mains croisées derrière là tête. Si les injections avaient marché, il faudrait les entraîner, leur apprendre des sorts pour se défendre, des stratégies pour ne pas se faire désarmer… Tellement de choses dépendaient d'eux tous. Harry soupira et se leva. Il alla prendre une douche. Des vêtements athosiens avaient été préparés à son attention et Harry les enfila. Le jeune sorcier sortit ensuite des quartiers et entreprit de visiter de nouveau le hangar à jumper. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien car le seul endroit où le vol lui semblait possible. Son éclair de feu lui manquait beaucoup…

Ron se réveilla et s'étira paresseusement. Il avait très bien dormi. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en tâtonnant, les yeux encore clos. La douche le réveilla. Il sortit, enfila ses nouveaux vêtements et partit, en quête du mess. Mais il se perdit et déboucha dans le labo de Rodney. Il entra et commença à toucher à des petits bidules électroniques. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui :

M : Pas touche !!

Le sorcier se retourna.

W : Non mais ça va pas ?! Vous m'avez fait peur !!

Rodney se précipita vers Ron et lui enleva ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

W : Oh, ça va !

M : C'est pas un terrain de jeu ici ! Tout ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce est fragile !

W : Oh ! J'ai plus 5 ans ! Arrêtez de me parler comme à un débile.

M : Vous êtes toujours aussi assommant vous les sorciers ?

W Vous êtes toujours aussi soûlant vous les moldus.

M : Arrêtes de me traiter de moldu.

W : Alors arrêtez de me prendre pour un gamin.

M : Où tu allais avant de débouler dans mon labo.

W : Je cherchais le mess.

M (soudain intéressé) :Ah ? Bon et bien je vais t'accompagner. Je connais le chemin par cœur.

Ron et Rodney avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente : la nourriture.

Hermione, elle, était déjà dans la salle de contrôle. Elle avait peu dormi, tellement elle était excitée par toute cette aventure.

E : Hermione, déjà debout ?

He : Oui. Je suis tellement excitée d'être ici. Excitée et apeurée.

E : Je ressens la même chose. Tu sais où sont Harry et Ron ?

He : Pour ce qui est de Harry, là où il se sent la mieux : dans le hangar à jumpers. Et connaissant Ronald, là où il y a de la nourriture. Au mess sans doute.

E : Tu es un peu dur non ?

He Non, pas du tout, juste observatrice.

Devant l'air innocent e la jeune sorcière, Liz ne put réprimer un sourire.

E (par radio) : John ?

J : Oui ?

E : Tu peux amener Harry s'il te plait ? Il est dans le hangar à jumper.

J : J'y vais.

John se dirigea vers le hangar. Au bout d'un temps il trouva le petit sorcier. Il observait rêveusement un jumper.

J : Tu aimes voler hein ?

Ha (se retournant) : Oui, j'adore ça.

J : Moi aussi. Je t'emmènerais faire un tour.

Ha : Quand ?

J : Demain si tu veux. Tu viens, on nous attend en salle de contrôle.

Ha : Je vous suis.

Pendant ce temps, au mess.

W : Il est génial ce gâteau au chocolat !

M (la bouche pleine) : Pfouais !

Soudain la radio de Rodney grésilla :

E : Rodney, on vous attend en salle de contrôle.

M : Pfoui. Fe fiens.

E : Vous êtes au mess ?

M (avalant enfin sa bouchée) : Oui.

E : Ron est avec vous ?

M : Oui.

E : Vous pouvez lui demander de venir avec vous ?

M : On arrive.

La communication se coupa.

M : Comment le Docteur Weir a-t-elle su que tu étais là ?

W (d'un air grognon) : C'est Hermione qui a cafté !

Les deux… gourmets (non pas gourmands, qui a dit gourmand ?) s rendirent dans la salle de contrôle.

Le petit groupe fut bientôt rejoint par Teyla et Ronon et tous entrèrent en salle de briefing.

E : Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Le sang de nos trois invités nous a été injecté et nous sommes a priori aptes à nous servir d'une…Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour… nous sommes aptes à nous servir d'une baguette magique. Sur ce sujet, je voudrais en savoir plus, Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry.

Ha : Et bien avant toute chose, il faut savoir que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. On vous présentera plusieurs baguettes et vous les toucherez toutes. Vous le saurez immédiatement quand vous aurez trouvé votre baguette. Ensuite il faudra que vous mémorisiez les sorts et les gestes correspondant aux sorts.

Le jeune sorcier regarda ses amis.

Ha : Nous vous entraînerons.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

E : Je crois que c'est en effet la meilleure solution. Bien, départ dans vingt minutes.

Tous quittèrent la salle sauf les trois ados.

He : Docteur Weir ?

E : Appelez-moi Elizabeth.

He : Elizabeth. Pouvons-nous vous accompagner sur cette planète.

E : J'allais vous le proposer.

Les trois amis sourirent et sortirent.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ronon, Teyla, John, Liz, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Rodney étaient devant la porte des étoiles. Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient un peu angoissés. Lorsque les chevrons commencèrent à s'enclencher, Hermione serra machinalement la main de Ron. Les deux amis se regardèrent, gênés, mais ne desserrèrent pas leur étreinte. Lorsque le vortex apparut les trois sorciers firent un bond en arrière, ce qui fit rire John et ses amis.

J : Ok, suivez-moi les enfants.

Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et prit celle de John, au plus grand désespoir de Ron. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour prendre celle de Teyla. Harry suivit Elizabeth. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils se séparèrent. Hermione ne se sentait pas bien. I en était de même pour Ron.

He : C'est presque aussi désagréable que le polynectar.

R : C'est ce que j'allais dire.

R : Mettez la tête entre vos genoux, ça va passer.

T : C'est la première traversée qui est la plus… houleuse. Quand on rentrera ça ira beaucoup mieux.

He : Si vous le dites !!

J : Bon, suivez-moi. On va à la chasse aux baguettes.

Liz et John engagèrent la marche les premiers. Suivis de Rodney et des autres.

Le petit groupe arriva bientôt au village. Le chef du village arriva vers eux, bras tendus.

C : Bienvenue mes amis. Bienvenue à tous.

E : Merci.

C : Nous vous attendions.

J : Ah oui ? Comment ça se fait ?

C : Nous sommes sorciers, nous pouvons prédire l'avenir.

Hermione intervint alors.

He : Quel genre de méthode utilisez-vous ? Les feuilles de thé ?

C : Certains d'entre nous s'adonnent à cette pratique, mais en fait le plupart d'entre nous préfère l'arithmancie.

He : La science des chiffres. Très bon choix.

W : Hermione ! Tais-toi ! Laisse faire Elizabeth !

H : Oh ça va, je me renseignais, c'est tout.

W : Oui, ben pas maintenant ! Fais pas ton intéressante devant ton colonel.

Hermione vira au rouge ! John regarda Liz avec un sourire en coin qu'elle lui rendit.

C : Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire dans vos tentes.

M/J : Nos tentes ?

C : Oui. Je vous invite à vous joindre à nous. La cérémonie des baguettes est très importante pour mon peuple et c'est un grand évènement qui nous célébrons chaque fois avec joie et respect.

M (chuchotant à John) : Comment il est au courant pour la cérémonie ?

J (de même) : Parce qu'il est sorcier. Essayez de prendre des notes McKay !

Le groupe suivit le chef de village jusqu'à deux tentes qui se jouxtaient.

C : Nous y sommes. La tente de droite est prévue pour ces dames et celle de gauche pour ces messieurs.

J : Merci.

C : Des vêtements de cérémonie vous attendent. Je serais très honoré si vous consentiez à les porter ce soir.

M : Quoi, on va devoir…

E (le coupant) : Ca sera avec grand plaisir. Merci de votre accueil.

C : Je vous laisse. La cérémonie commence dans une heure.

J : Nous y serons.

E (regardant John) : A toute à l'heure.

J : A toute à l'heure.

Leurs regards, plus complices qu'à l'accoutumée, ne passèrent pas inaperçus pour Rodney.

M (à Ronon) : Vous avez vus les regards qu'ils se sont lancé ?

R : Rodney ?

M : Oui ?

R : La ferme.

C'est un scientifique outré qui entra dans la tente.

Teyla, Liz et Hermione trouvèrent trois magnifiques robes de cérémonie. Elles se composaient d'un bustier à lacets et d'une longue jupe descendant jusqu'au sol. Le bustier, évasé, n'avait pas de manches. Seules deux bretelles tombaient de part et d'autre des épaules. La robe d'Hermione était dans les roses, celle de Teyla dans les mauves et celle de Liz dans les bordeaux. Des foulards de soie, assortis à leur robe, leur permirent de se faire des chinions.

Quant à ces messieurs, des tenues non moins saillantes les attendaient. Elles étaient composées d'un pantalon de toile et d'une chemise, elle aussi faite de toile, et entre ouverte sur la poitrine. Ronon avait une tenue brune, John une noire, Rodney une bleue, Harry une verte et Ron une rouge. Quand tout ce petit monde fut habillé :

J : Messieurs, si nous allions rejoindre ces dames ?

R : Je vous suis.

John sortit de la tente et alla se poster devant celle de ses amies.

J : Mesdames, êtes-vous prêtes ?

E : Nous arrivons.

Liz sortit la première. Et John… ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hord de l'eau.

J : Oh, wha ! Je veux dire… wha !Elizabeth…

E (rougissant) : Merci. Vous êtes très séduisant vous aussi.

John lui offrit son bras.

M (à Ronon) : Bon cette fois je l'ai pas imaginé. Il lui fait du rentre dedans !

R : Rodney…

M : Oui, je sais, la ferme.

Vint le tour de Teyla. Et cette fois ce fut Ronon qui eut l'air idiot.

M (pour lui-même) : D'accord, en fait tout le monde est en couple sauf moi. Merci de me ramener à la dure réalité de la vie !

R (s'approchant de Teyla) : Vous êtes… époustouflante.

T (baissant les yeux) : Vous êtes très élégant Ronon.

Le runner hésita puis finalement plaça une main en bas du dos de l'athosienne pour qu'elle le suive.

Hermione sortit la dernière. Hary sourit à cette apparition. Son amie était de tout beauté.

Ha : Vas-y Ron.

W : Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ?!

Ha : Vas y Ron !!

Hermione regardait dans la direction des deux garçons, un peu gênée. Ron la regarda et s'approcha en soupirant.

He (un peu énervée): Je ne voudrais pas te forcer !

W : Tu me forces pas. T'es bien comme ça.

Hermione était sidérée ! C'était bien la première fois que Ron lui faisait un compliment.

He : Euh, merci… Tu es bien aussi.

W (fixant le sol et souriant) : Merci.

Timidement, il lui présenta son bras. Hermione respira un coup et accepta son bras.

Harry sourit à la vue de ses deux amis et suivit le groupe jusqu'au centre du village où attendait le chef du village en compagnie de son peuple.

C : Je vous en prie mes amis, installez-vous.

Les hommes présentèrent leurs chaises à leurs partenaires (si si, même Ron) qui s'assirent en leur adressant un sourire radieux.

Les couples étaient assis de part et d'autre de la table. Teyla se trouvait à gauche du chef et Liz à sa droite. Le dîner se déroula dansa bonne humeur. La menace était présente dans tous les esprits mais ce soir ils ne pouvaient rien faire, donc autant ne pas se faire de souci et passer un bon moment entre amis.

He : Mais cette plante que vous cultivez, combien a-t-elle de propriété ?

M : J'allais vous poser la même question.

C : Nous en avons comptabilisé une cinquantaine mais nous supposons qu'il en existe bien d'autre.

He/M : Je pourrais l'étudier ?

McKay et Hermione se regardèrent un moment.

He : J'ai demandé la première !

M : Oui mais je suis venue ici avant vous !

He : Et la galanterie !

C : Du calme, il y en aura assez pour tout le monde. Je vous en donnerai chacun un échantillon.

He/M : Merci.

E (à John) : Ca me fait penser à vous et à Rodney.

J (avec une moue vexée) : Je suis si gamin ?

E : Oui. Mais c'est ce qui me plait chez vous.

M : Bon allez, ça suffit. On sait tous que vous êtes ensemble alors arrêtez de vous vouvoyer.

Cette remarque, plus que pertinente, valu au scientifique un coup de coup dans les côtes de la part de Ronon.

M (se tordant de douleur) : Oui, je sais, la ferme McKay !

J : Non, laissez Ronon. Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça. Mais… (Prenant une grande inspiration) : J'aime Elizabeth.

Liz rougit et regarda le militaire dans ses beaux yeux verts.

E : Je t'aime aussi.

M : Bon ok, vous vous aimez. On avait vu.

Ronon se retint de lui remettre un coup.

T : Nous sommes heureux que vous vous soyez enfin décidé à vous avouez vos sentiments.

E : Enfin ?

R : Oui, disons que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on le sait nous et on se demandait quand est-ce que vous franchiriez le cap.

J : C'était si évident que ça ?

T/R/M : Oui.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent en gloussant.

C : Mes amis. C'est le moment pour les baguettes de choisir leurs sorciers.

Teyla, Liz, Ronon et John se levèrent. L'angoisse commençait à se faire ressentir. John s'approcha de Liz et lui prit la main. Ronon fit de même avec Teyla, ce qui plus au plus au point à la belle athosienne. Face à eux se dressait une table de pierre couverte d'innombrables baguettes, toutes de tailles, de couleurs et de textures différentes.

E : Comment allons-nous choisir ?

C : Prenez n'importe quelle baguette. Si elle vous convient, vous le saurez tout de suite.

E : Bon, j'y vais alors.

D'une main pas très assurée, Liz saisit une baguette. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et haussa les épaules.

C : Il est rare que la première baguette soit la bonne. Essayez encore.

Liz en était à sa douzième baguette. La jeune femme commençait à en avoir assez. Mais lorsqu'elle prit le bout de bois, un éclair rouge fendit l'air. La baguette avait trouvé son sorcier. Ou plutôt sa sorcière.

J (se précipitant vers elle) : Liz ça va ?

E : Oui, je vais bien, ça va.

C (s'approchant du couple) : Une nouvelle sorcière est née. Vive la nouvelle sorcière !

Le peuple reprit ses phrases en cœur.

C : Vous ne formerez désormais plus qu'une avec cette baguette sculptée dans le noisetier le plus ancien du village. Elle contient un crin de licorne.

E : Vraiment ? Je ne sas pas quoi dire. Je vais tâcher d'en être digne.

C : Colonel Sheppard, c'est à vous.

J : Ok. Bon, heu, ben j'y vais.

Le militaire se saisit d'une baguette au hasard et un éclair bleu zébra le ciel.

C : C'est étonnant. Vous devez être un puissant sorcier.

W (à Harry) : Je suis sûr qu'il a reçu de ton sang.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était toujours gêné quand ses amis lui disaient qu'il était un grand sorcier alors qu'eux mêmes avaient de nombreuses fois démontré qu'ils étaient tout aussi voire plus puissants que lui.

C : Colonel votre baguette est unique en son genre. Elle provient du plus grand de tous nos arbres : un majestueux chêne de plusieurs siècles. Cette baguette renferme une plume de phoenix, un oiseau immortel.

J : Je ne vous décevrai pas, ni vous ni la baguette.

C : Elle sera votre alliée, votre amie et votre arme la plus puissante.

John inclina la tête et vint se placer à côté de Liz.

Vint ensuite le tour de Teyla.

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à trouver la baguette qui lui convenait. Un éclair jaune lui signifia la fin de se recherche. La baguette qui lui convenait était faite de houx. A l'intérieur, tout comme Elizabeth, un crin licorne était dissimulé.

Lorsque vint le tour de Ronon, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'il n'était pas emballé. Lui qui avait l'habitue d'être, disons virile avec les armes qu'il possédait ne e voyait pas tenir une chose aussi fine et fragile qu'une baguette. Mais devant le regard encourageant de Teyla il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la table. C'est avec moult précautions qu'il prit soigneusement une baguette. Rien ne se produisit. Le runner soupira et reposa très délicatement le bout de bois. Son choix dura un temps infini tant Ronon ne voulait pas casser ces baguettes. Tout le monde dormait quasiment debout lorsqu'un éclair vert déchira le ciel.

C : Vous avez enfin trouvé votre baguette. Excellent. Une baguette en saule, avec une plume de phoenix à l'intérieur. (Puis, se tournant vers son peuple) : Mes amis, souhaitons la bienvenue aux sorcières et sorciers nouveaux qui se joignent à notre grande communauté magique.

Gênés, les leaders furent acclamés pendant 10 bonnes minutes. Enfin la cérémonie toucha à sa fin et le peuple se dispersa sous leurs tentes. John, lui, ne pouvait pas dormir. Il sortit de sa tente et alla se promener vers la lisière du bois. Il avait enleva sa chemise pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Il respirait l'air frais lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna. Liz était là, toujours dans sa robe de cérémonie. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être belle dans le clair de lune.

E (s'approchant de John) : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

J : Non. J'ai trop de soucis en tête.

Liz posa ses deux mains sur son dos et les remonta jusqu'à ses épaules.

E : Je sais. J'ai les même en tête.

John prit ses mains et se retourna. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

J : Je ne veux pas penser à ça ce soir. Ce soir, ce n'est que toi et moi.

Il lui sourit et approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de sa supérieure.

E : Uniquement ce soir ?

J : Quoi ?

E : Toi et moi ?

J : Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à me supporter bien longtemps.

E : Je suis d'une nature patiente.

J : J'espère bien.

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

J : J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir Liz !!

E : Et moi donc.

Les deux leaders s'assirent sur l'herbe. Liz s'allongea bientôt, entraînant John. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant en se blottissant dans ses bras.

E : Je me sens si bien comme ça.

John sourit. Il se sentait apaisé comme jamais. Il ferma les yeux et goûta ce moment. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillé par Ronon.

R :Sheppard, il faut rentrer.

J (émergeant) : Mouais, on arrive.

Le militaire embrassa Liz pour qu'elle se réveille.

J : Hey, salut toi.

E : Salut.

J : Tu viens, il faut retourner sur Atlantis.

E : Je viens.

Le colonel aida Liz à se relever et ils rentrèrent au campement. Ils changèrent d'habits et, après avoir remercier et saluer le peuple de sorciers, repassèrent laporte.

He (portant la main à sa bouche) : Je croyais que ça devait passer.

Elle se précipita aux toilettes (au fait, si quelqu'un sait où c'est…), suivie de près par Ron qui connaissait les mêmes problèmes.

T : Harry, ça va ?

Ha : Ca va passer.

E : Très bien. Rendez-vous en salle de briefing dans 1 heure.

Chacun repartit avec son sorcier sous le bras (Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas trouver les toilettes assez vite, donc après avoir tout déverser dans le couloir, ils revinrent dans la salle) dans ses quartiers. Une heure plus tard tout le monde était en salle de briefing.

Ronon, Teyla, Rodney (qu'on avait plus entendu depuis l'attribution des baguettes), Liz, John, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur leurs sièges. Enfin, Liz se leva et prit la parole.

E : Harry m'a fait part d'un point sur lequel nous sommes tombés d'accord. Il nous faut un entraînement intensif qui commencera pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Harry m'entraînera. Hermione se propose d'entraîner John

W (marmonnant) : Tu m'étonnes !

E : Et Ron se propose de s'occuper de Ronon et Teyla.

J/T/R : D'accord.

E : Parfait. L'entraînement se fera en deux phases : l'apprentissage des sorts et leur lancé.

R : La théorie et la pratique quoi.

E : Oui, bien résumé. Des questions ?

J : Comment et où se passeront les entraînements ?

E : Ils se passeront à tour de rôle dans la salle d'entraînement. C'est le seul lieu approprié pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un.

J : Ok, ça me va.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent. Seul John resta.

J (s'approchant de Liz) : J'aurais bien aimé m'entraîner avec toi…

E : Moi aussi, c'est justement pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu. Je n'arriverais jamais à me concentrer si tu restes à côté de moi.

J (derrière elle) : Je te fais tant d'effet ?

E (fermant les yeux) : Non, pas du tout.

J (souriant et soufflant à son cou) : Vraiment ?

Liz se retourna et se retrouva dans ses bras.

E : Vraiment.

J : Vous mentez très mal Docteur Weir.

Liz le prit par les reins et l'attira encore plus à elle. Puis elle l'embrassa.

J : Vous mentez vraiment très mal.

Les deux leaders se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Il avait été prévu que ce serait Ronon, Teyla et Ron qui prendrait la salle les premiers pour s'entraîner. Pour l'instant, le petit groupe en était à la théorie. Hermione avait prit soin de faire des fiches avec le nom des sorts d'un côté et de leurs effets de l'autre.

Les trois sorciers avaient en outre pris soin d'informer l'équipe des sorts impardonnables (Avada Kedavra, Impero, Endoloris) et des sorts dangereux (sectusempra…), sorts qui ne seront pas autorisé durant le duel. Ce fut Ron qui se chargea d'en informer les membres de SGA. Pour Harry et Hermione, c'était trop dur…

Pendant que Ron et ses « élèves » apprenaient la théorie, John avait proposé à Harry de faire un tour en jumper. Les deux amis étaient arrivés devant un vaisseau et John ouvrit le sas. Ils montèrent à bord et le militaire le fit décollé.

J : Tu verras, ça va être génial !

Harry s'installa sur le siège du passager et ils foncèrent vers le continent.

Ha : C'est génial !

J : Pas déçu ?!

Ha : Non !

Ils firent un tour et rentrèrent. John avait promis à Liz de ne pas s'attarder et de faire ses « devoirs » le plus tôt possible. Et John, en bon petit ami, s'était laissé convaincre. La petite sortie dura trente minutes. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la base, Harry se sentait déjà mieux.

Ha : Il faudra que je vous apprenne à voler sur un balai. La sensation est décuplée par rapport à un jumper.

J : D'accord. Quand tu veux.

Ha : Demain ?

J : Demain.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle. En passant devant le laboratoire de Rodney, ils entendirent des rires. John s'arrêta, sous le choc. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de son sortirent de cet endroit. D'habitude les cris, et les insultes fusaient en tout sens. Il fit signe à Harry de ne pas faire de bruit et il s'approcha de l'entrée. Là, assis à la table du labo, Hermione et Rodney avaient les lares aux yeux. Harry mit sa tête dans l'embrasure et assista lui aussi à la scène. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état.

He : Non, arrêtez !

M : Si, si, je vous assure. Zelenka avait la tête peinturlurée. C'était trop drôle.

He : Oh, ça devait être impayable. Oh, attendez, j'en ai une meilleure. Un jour Ron a lancé un crache limace. Mais comme sa baguette était cassée, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et il en a craché pendant des heures.

Les deux amis étaient écroulés de rire. John regarda Harry d'un air étonné. Le sorcier secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Le colonel et le sorcier partirent sans bruit, laissant les deux autres pliés en deux.

J : Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive. Il n'y a pas si longtemps ils ne pouvaient pas se soir et là, c'est le grand amour.

Ha : Hermione est changeante comme fille.

J : Rodney aussi.

Ils arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement. Liz était dans son bureau. John décida d'aller la voir pendant que Harry observait la salle, et la porte, qu'il trouvait vraiment de toute beauté.

J : Liz chérie ?

E (relevant la tête et lui souriant automatiquement) : Oui John ?

J : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

E : J'étudie.

J : Encore. Tu as fait un break depuis que je suis parti ?

E : Non John, je ne peux pas. (changeant de sujet) : La sortie a plu à Harry ?

J : Oui, il a beaucoup aimé. Il m'a demandé si je voulais un cours de balai demain. J'ai dit oui.

E : D'accord.

J : D'accord ? J'aurais jamais cru que tu accepterais !

E : Ce te permettra de t'entraîner.

J : Comment ça ?

E : Je viens de lire qu'en lançant un Accio tu peux transformer ta baguette en n'importe quoi. Pourquoi pas en balai. Ca pourra être utile pendant le duel.

John s'approcha de Liz. Elle avait l'air un peu abattu.

J : Tu t'inquiètes Liz…

E : Oui, il y a de quoi.

J (se mettant derrière elle et commençant à lui masser les épaules) : Ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons survécu à bien pire.

E : MMhhh, John, c'est bon…

Liz mit sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. John en profita pour se pencher sur elle et l'embrasser.

J : Tu veux réviser avec moi ce soir ?

La question de John ressemblait à celle d'un collégien qui veut draguer. Cela fit sourire Liz.

E : D'accord. Mais on révisera vraiment John.

Le militaire se redressa et vint se placer devant Liz.

J (faussement vexé) : Docteur Weir, vous me faites de la peine. Comment pouvez-vous doutez de mes intentions ?

Puis il lui tourna le dos de façon théâtrale avant de sortir du bureau. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

J : Je t'attends ce soir dans mes quartiers mon ange.

Le colonel lui envoya un baiser et s'en fut. Liz sourit. Elle était tombée amoureuse du pire gamin que le monde ait porté. Mais aussi du plus fort des hommes. La dirigeante mit un temps à reprendre ses esprits et se replongea dans l'étude de ses sorts. Heureusement que d'autres membres de l'expédition s'étaient proposés pour prendre en main ses rapports.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Teyla :

W : Mais non !! C'est pas Wingardio Leviosum !! C'est Wingardium Leviosa. Non mais le geste, LE GESTE RONON !!

Ron était affligé par la nullité de Ronon. Il n'arrivait non seulement pas à prononcer le sortilège de lévitation correctement mais en plus il n'arrivait pas du tout à faire le geste correctement. Même lui avait réussi en moins de temps.

Le runner, lui, commençait à en avoir relativement assez du petit sorcier. Non seulement il lui criait dessus (ce que peu de gens encore en vie pouvaient se vanter d'avoir fait) mais en plus il le faisait devant Teyla.

La jeune athosienne, elle, maîtrisait le sort depuis un moment déjà. Cela la faisait sourire devoir Ronon, d'habitude si fort et si doué, ne pas réussir du premier coup à réaliser quelque chose de somme toute assez simple. Mais elle comprit bien vite le problème du runner : il y allait façon bourrin, sans grâce dans les gestes.

T : Attendez Ronon.

La jeune femme se leva et se plaça derrière son ami. Elle posa ses bras sur les siens, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un frisson aux deux aliens.

T : Suivez mes mouvements. On lève et on abaisse.

Teyla joignit le geste à la parole.

R : D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris.

T (se détachant de lui et revenant à sa place) : Regardez mes lèvres : c'est Wingardium Leviosa.

Regarder ses lèvres ? Mais c'est ce qu'il faisait déjà la plupart du temp.

Ron commençait à être un peu gêné par la situation et un peu jaloux de Ronon.

W : Bon, on peut y aller là, c'est bon ?

R (le regardant avec un sourire qui ne trompa pas Ron sur ses intentions qu'ils avaient été seul) : Oui, c'est bon.

W : Bien, on peut peut-être passer à la pratique ?

T : Excellente idée.

Les trois amis sortirent des quartiers et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement. De nombreux objets y avaient été disposés.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Rodey étaient au mess. Malgré leurs différences,ils s'entendaient bien et avaient décidé d'étudier la plante ensemble, Hermione d'un point de vue magique, Rodney d'un point de vue scientifique.

M : Cette plante est vraiment fascinante.

He : Je suis d'accord. Je me demande si nous en possédons de cette sorte dans notre monde.

M : Il ne vous manque pas ?

He : Si, un peu, mais nous avons une mission à accomplir ici, et c'est ça l'objectif principal.

M : Vous ressemblez vraiment à Elizabeth.

He :Vous avez un chef vraiment exceptionnel. Elle me fait penser à Dumbledore.

Ha : Vous parlez de Dumbledore ?

He : Harry ?!Vient te joindre à nous. Où tu étais passé ?

Ha : Je suis allé faire un tour en jumper avec le colonel Sheppard.

He : Oh la chance !

Ha (étonné) : Je croyais qu tu n'aimais pas voler.

He : Je n'aime pas voler…. Euh,… sur un balai…mais dans un vaisseau, je n'ai jamais essayé.

Harry sourit. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça.

M : Vous avez laissé John ?

Ha : Il est reparti dans ses quartiers, les fiches d'Hermione en main. Il m'a dit qu'il me contacterait s'il avait des problèmes.

M : Vous ne connaissez pas John. Je suis certain qu'il s'est endormi sur ses fiches ou qu'il joue de sa guitare.

V : Et non McKay, perdu Monsieur la science.

Rodney releva la tête :

M : Oh vous êtes là colonel ?

J : Oui, comme vous le voyez. Hermione, salut.

He (rougissant) : Bonjour.

J : Harry, tu peux venir, j'ai deux trois difficultés de prononciation sur certains sorts.

Ha : J'arrive. (à Hermione) : Où est le Docteur Weir ?

He : Elle travaille les sorts dans son bureau. Elle a mémorisé les gestes et la prononciation des sorts en quelques minutes seulement. Elle est très douée !

J : Je confirme.

Ha : Je viens.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Hermione et Rodney reprirent leur discussion sur la plante.

Harry et John se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de John. Ils allaient passer devant la salle d'entraînement lorsqu'une chaise vola dans le couloir et s'écrasa sur le mur, passant à quelques centimètres de Harry et John. Le militaire entra dans la pièce furieux. Ron montra immédiatement Ronon du doigt.

J : Ronon, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

R : Désolé, je crois que j'y étais un peu fort avec le sortilège de lévitation.

J : Oui, on va dire ça.

T : Il n'est pas le seul responsable colonel. Je m'entraînais à lancer un Alohomora et la porte s'est ouverte. Je n'avais pas vu Ronon lancer son sort.

J : Mouais, faites attention la prochaine fois.

T/R : Oui colonel.

Ha (s'approchant de Ron) : Ca va, tu t'en sors avec deux en même temps ?

W : Oui, mais je crois que Ronon a besoin de plus d'attention que Teyla. Il faudrait que quelqu'un prenne en charge Teyla.

J : Je crois que je connais une personne qui se fera un plaisir de t'aider…

Ha/W : Ah oui ?

J : Oui. Je te l'envoie dans cinq minutes. Tu viens Harry ?

Ha : Oui. A plus tard Ron.

W : A plus tard, si le géant ne m'a pas réduit en bouillie avant.

R (lui lançant un regard noir) : J'ai entendu !

John et Harry sortirent de la salle et rebroussèrent chemin.

Ha : A qui pensez-vous ?

Comme en réponse à sa question, le plus arrogant des scientifiques passa le coin du couloir.

J : A lui ! Rodney ?

Le canadien leva la tête des dossiers qu'il avait en main et quand il vit John avancer vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, il rebroussa chemin illico. John courut à sa suite et le retint par le bras.

J : Rodney ? Pourquoi vous vous enfuyez quand on vous appelle ?

M (se retournant, déjà exaspéré) : Parce qu'à votre tête, je suis sûr que vous voulez me demande quelques chose.

J : Comment vous le savez ?

M : Parce que c'est les seules fois où vous vous montrez gentil avec moi.

J : C'est faux. Je me suis fait un plaisir de vous balancer du balcon.

M : Oui, c'est vrai. Ce que je peux être de mauvaise fois parfois. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

J : Je voudrais que vous entraîniez Teyla.

M : Quoi ? Mais, mais,… vous êtes malade !!

J : Non, vous n'aurez qu'à lui faire pratiquer la théorie et la pratique.

M : Mais bien sûr ! Vous voulez que je fasse réviser des sortilèges à Teyla. Vous vous rendez compte que je ne les connais pas ?

V : C'est faux.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent. Hermione était plantée fasse à eux, les bras croisés.

Ha : Quoi ?

He : Je dis que Rodney ment. Il était là quand j'ai fait mes fiches et il a insisté pour les regarder, sûrement dans l'optique de me critiquer. Mais, bien sûr, il n'a rien trouvé à redire. Donc moi j'affirme que non seulement il connais les sorts, mais aussi les gestes qui vont avec et les effets qu'ils produisent, sans parler de la prononciation.

M (sidéré) : Hermione, vous me trahissez ?!

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

He : Rodney, il faut savoir être généreux dans la vie.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et s'en alla.

He : Si vous me cherchez, je suis sur un balcon.

John passa à côté de Rodney, suivit de Harry.

J : Sur ce coup là vous vous êtes fait moucher mon vieux. Teyla vous attend dans la salle d'entraînement.

Le scientifique resta planté au milieu du couloir un petit moment avant de reprendre ses esprits.

M : Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ces trucs là ?

Il soupira un coup et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.

M : Salut tout le monde.

T/W/R (surpris) : Bonjour.

R : Qu'est-ce qu vous faites là ?

M : Je suis censé entraîner Teyla. Bon, on y va ?

Devant le pue d'enthousiasme du scientifique, Teyla hésita.

T Je suis désolée de vous imposer ça Docteur McKay.

M : Ce n'est pas vous, c'est John. Bon, assez de blabla. On y va : lancez-moi un Wingardium leviosa.

Et la séance reprit de plus belle. Et, à la fin, Rodney commençait à prendre du plaisir à la chose.

Lorsque le tour de Ronon et de Teyla fut passé, Liz et Hermione y pénétrèrent à leur tour. Elles y croisèrent un Ron sur les rotules et un Ronon passablement énervé. Lorsque le runner passa à côté de Liz il lui murmura un :

R : Si vous ne trouvez pas Ron demain, ne vous alarmez pas, un Wraith en aura fait son déjeuner.

He : Bien, à nous. Allons-y, lancez moi un Lumos.

Liz se décontracta et lança le sort. Sortit immédiatement de sa baguette une lumière.

He : Bien, très bien. Vous vus débrouillez très bien. Vous devez avoir de mon sang dans vos veines.

L'entraînement continua comme ça, sans encombre. Liz se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. La fin de la séance approchait mais comme personne ne passait l'embrasure de la porte, les deux femmes continuèrent. Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que quelqu'un les observait : John. Le militaire était dans le couloir et observait Liz sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il la trouvait si belle. Si douée aussi. Il avait vraiment de la chance de s'être fait aimé d'elle. Il faut dire qu'il s'y était employé dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée en Antarctique. Il détaillait sa taille fine, ses gestes gracieux, ses courbes si sensuelles, ses…

Ha : Colonel ?

J (sursautant) : Harry ? Déjà là ?

Ha : C'est l'heure.

J : Ah oui, tu as raison. Bon, et ben allons déranger ses dames.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle.

J : Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme, surprise, perdit sa concentration et laissa tomber l'objet, une chaise, qu'elle tenait en l'air avec sa baguette. La chaise passa à quelques centimètres de John.

E Oh non, pardon, je suis désolée…

J : Non, non c'est moi. Je t'ai fait sursauter.

Harry s'était rapproché d'Hermione.

Ha : Alors, ça se passe bien ?

He : Oui, Elizabeth est vraiment douée !

E : Bon, et bien on vous laisse.

Liz allait sortir lorsque John la retint par la main. La dirigeante se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

E : Oui ?

John l'attira à lui et l'enlaça.

E (d'un ton mi surpris mi réprobateur) : John…

Le militaire lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis la laissa partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione fit un signe demain à Harry et partit à la suite de Liz.

J : Bon, à nous.

Ha : On va commencer par un exercice simple. Lancez un Lumos.

Liz s'était arrêtée dans le couloir.

He : Un problème Elizabeth ?

E : Non. Tu peux m'attendre dans les quartiers ?

He : Oui, bien sûr.

La jeune sorcière continua son chemin, laissant Liz seule dans le corridor. La dirigeante fit demi tour et alla se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte de façon à ne pas être vue par l'homme qu'elle observait : John. Il venait de lancer un Lumos avec succès. Elle le regarda avec amour. Que de chance elle avait d'être… mai oui, d'être en couple avec lui. Mais était-ce vraiment de ça dont il s'agissait ? Ou juste d'une amourette de passage, comme il en avait eu avec tant de femmes depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis ? Une ombre d'inquiétude mêlée de tristesse passa sur son visage ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle le lui demanderait ce soir. Après un dernier regard à l'homme de sa vie, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers des civiles chargés de l'intendance. Elle discuta avec eux de la possibilité de trouver des quartiers pour leurs jeunes invités. Une solutions fut trouvée : les garçons logeront dans l'aile ouest et Hermione dans l'aile Est.

Liz se dirigea ensuite dans ses quartiers et y retrouva Hermione. Elle lui annonça la bonne nouvelle.

Le soir, tous les sorciers, et le moldu McKay, se rejoignirent au mess. Tous n'avaient qu'un sujet de conversation aux lèvres : les succès et les déboires de chacun pour cette première journée d'apprentissage de la magie. Ce fut Ronon qui fut la cible de la plupart des plaisanteries. Ce qui ne le fit pas rire le moins du monde. Les amis se quittèrent peu à peu et, à 22 heures, il ne resta plus que Liz et John.

J : Tu viens dans mes quartiers Liz ?

Cette simple phrase fit bondir le cœur de la jeune femme.

E : Oui.

J : Ca ne va pas ?

E : Si, tout va bien.

J (avec un sourire charmeur) : Penses à prendre des affaires de rechange pour demain. On ne sait pas pour combien de temps nous en avons.

Liz lui lança un sourire gêné et se leva.

E : Je te rejoins dans 10 minutes.

John lui sourit. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, son sourire disparut. Pourquoi était-elle aussi gênée ? Elle regrettait peut-être leur histoire ? Ou bien peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager plus loin. A vrai dire il ne s'était jamais posé la question d'une possible histoire entre eux. Mais maintenant qu'il se l'était posée, la réponse lui apparaissait avec une évidence déconcertante : oui il l'aimait et oui il voulait plus avec elle. Il lui dirait tout ça tout à l'heure, s'il s'en sentait le courage. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus dur que de tuer un Wraith… Oh si, c'était plus dur, tellement plus dur…

22h15. John tournait comme un lion en cage. Il regardait sa montre toutes les cinq secondes. Allait-elle venir ? Il croyait la connaître, surtout depuis a scène du hangar à jumpers où elle s'était laissée totalement allée, mais… Ah non, la voilà. Elle frappait à la porte. John était très nerveux, en particulier depuis que les doutes l'avaient assaillis. Il alla ouvrir. Liz était là un sac à la main. Elle comptait donc bien passer la nuit ici. Il soupira de soulagement.

E : Quelque chose ne va pas John ?

J : Non, au contraire, je suis content que tu sois venue avec ton sac.

E : Je vois. Il faut qu'on parle John.

Le cœur du militaire s'arrêta un court instant. Elle voulait parler… mais de quoi, et pourquoi ? Et si elle vouait tout arrêter entre eux ? Si ses craintes étaient fondées ?

J (d'une voix neutre) :D'accord, entre. Pose tes affaires sur le lit.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit. Elle regarda devant elle puis tourna son visage vers John. D'un geste elle lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. Ce que le colonel fit sur le champ. Liz lui prit les mains et inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer :

E : John, est-ce que je suis une conquête de plus pour toi ?

La question laissa le militaire sans voix. Puis, à la grande surprise de Liz, John s'emporta et se leva d'un bond.

J : Commet peux-tu croire ça ?! Je veux dire, ce qui s'est passé dans le hangar ne signifie rien pour toi ?!

E (décontenancée par la réaction de John) : Si, bien sûr que si ! Ca signifie énormément pour moi. Je ne me donne pas à n'importe qui.

John se retourna vers la femme qu'il aimait.

J : Et moi je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, malgré ce que tu peux penser !

E (se levant à son tour) : John, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi.

J : Toi peut-être pas, mais tout le monde sur cette base oui ! J'ai un passé Elizabeth ! Mais quelque soit le nombre de filles que j'ai pu connaître avant toi, je n'en connaîtrai plus d'autres après.

Liz resta sans réaction, trop heureuse de la réponse qu'il venait de formuler.

J (la colère faisant place à l'inquiétude) : Mais et toi ? Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ?

E : Non !! John, j'ai une dernière question pour toi ?

J : Je t'écoute.

E : Tu nous considères comme un couple ? Parce que moi oui.

John leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

J : Je te considère comme ma compagne Liz et je veux plus qu'une simple relation amoureuse. Je veux… Je veux construire quelque chose de solide avec toi.

Le militaire avait dit ça d'une traite sans regarder Liz dans les yeux.

La dirigeante avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que John était du genre à se caser !

J (la regardant dans les yeux) : Oui Elizabeth, on forme un couple.

Liz lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque et l'attira à elle. Le baiser fut passionné. John mit ses mains sur les hanches de son leader et commença à remonter le t-shirt. Liz arrêta le baiser.

E (dans un murmure) : John, non pas maintenant. On doit travailler.

J : On le fera après.

E : Non, après on ne le fera pas. Par contre, situ te débrouilles bien on le fera après.

J : Je dois prendre ça comme une récompense ?

E : Oui.

J : C'est bien parce que c'est toi !!

Le militaire se détacha visiblement à contre cœur du corps de Liz et s'assit sur son lit.

E : Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

J : Oui, pour quoi faire ?

E : Pour me mettre en pyjama.

J : Elizabeth, tu ne me facilites pas les choses !

En effet, John pensait au corps de Liz déjà tout le temps et la savoir à côté en train de se déshabiller ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur la magie.

E : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle se faufila dans la pièce et ferma la porte. John décida aussi de se mettre en tenue pour dormir. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de jouer avec ses nerfs ? Il revêtit donc un simple boxer noir. Lorsque Liz sortit, John fut médusé. Elle portait une nuisette bordeaux à dentelles noires lui arrivant au-dessus du genou. Mais comment allait-il faire pour travailler ?! Lz se fit la même réflexion à la vue du seul vêtement de John. Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'ils devraient travailler dans ces conditions.

E : Bon, et bien, on commence ?

J : Oui, on commence.

Les deux leaders ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux. Ils avaient trop peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qui leur restait.

E : Je commence ?

J (fixant le mur) : Vas-y.

E : Que permets de faire le sort Anapneo ?

J : Il permet de…de… respirer sous l'eau.

E (fixant les fiches) : C'est exactement ça.

J : A mon tour. Que permet de faire le sort Ferula ?

E : Il permet de… ce sort permet de… mettre une atèle sur la partie du corps qu'on veut caresser… NON !! Qui est cassée.

Les deux leaders commençaient à transpirer.

E : A moi. Que fait le sort Pétrificus totalis ?

J : Il permet de… de … LIZ JE T'EN PRIE METS UN PANTALON ET UN GROS PULL !!

Liz sursauta et faillit tomber du lit.

E : Quoi ?

John se leva d'un bond.

J : Excuse-moi de t'avoir crier dessus mon amour. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ton cops est si… je t'en prie fais quelque chose…

E : D'accord, mais toi aussi dans ce cas ? Je ne peux pas me concentrer. Ton torse me fait… John ?

Le militaire se retourna et vit Liz tout près de lui.

J : Oui ?

E : Je crois que tu as mérité ta récompense.

J : Tu veux dire qu'on va…

Mais le militaire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Liz s'était déjà collée à lui et l'embrassait passionnément. Leurs mains explorèrent le corps l'un de l'autre. Les mains de John parcouraient le corps de Liz. Il finit par la porter sur le lit.

E (entre deux baisers) : Tu as raison, ce sera plus confortable que le sol du hangar à jumpers.

J : J'ai envie d'être romantique et tendre cette fois. Tout le contraire de la dernière fois.

E : La dernière fois je n'avais pas envie que tu sois romantique et tendre.

John lui sourit et la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il enleva tout de suite son boxer et enleva dans le même coup la nuisette de Liz. Ils redécouvrirent leurs corps. De nombreuses caresses furent échangées, leurs langues se parcoururent de bas en haut et s'immiscèrent même dans des recoins secrets. John gémit, Liz cria de plaisir et après l'amour les deux amants se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour sombrer dans un sommeil plus que réparateur.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient par les stores, faisant danser les ombres sur les murs des quartiers du Colonel Sheppard. Le jeune homme voulut se lever mais un poids le retint. Il pencha la tête : Liz dormait sur son torse et y était cramponnée. Le militaire sourit en repensant à cette nuit. Ils s'étaient réellement aimés. C'était plus qu'une histoire de pulsion. Ils avaient confirmé leur amour. Il se pencha vers Liz et lui embrassa le front. Il regarda le réveil derrière elle. Il était 10h30. Elle n'allait pas être contente quand elle se réveillerait. Le colonel prit toutefois sur lui de la réveiller.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

J : Elizabeth mon cœur, il est l'heure d'ouvrir tes beaux yeux.

Liz bougea en émettant un grognement.

E : Quelle heure st-il ?

J : Je te préviens, ça ne va pas te plaire.

Cette phrase acheva de la réveiller. Elle se redressa et regarda le réveil.

E : Déjà !! Mais il faut se lever. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant ?!

J (protestant) : Je viens juste de me réveiller !!

E : Pardon, mais je n'aime pas ne pas être à l'heure.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et chercha ses vêtements. John, lui, arriva sournoisement par derrière et commença à lui embrasser l'épaule. Ce qui eut pour effet de stopper Liz.

E : John, il faut vraiment y aller. Tu as un entraînement avec Harry et moi avec Hermione. Ils vont se demander où on est.

Mais le militaire ne cessait pas ses baisers. Il était maintenant tout contre Liz. Il avait les mains posées sur ses épaules et embrassait sa nuque. Liz pencha la tête et ferma les yeux.

E (d'une voix faible) : John, s'il te plait…

Après un dernier baiser brûlant, John arrêta sa torture.

J : Très bien, comme tu veux.

Sa voix suave à son oreille fit frémir Liz. Il voulait s'assurer qu'après cette nuit il avait toujours de l'emprise sur elle. Tel était les cas et il fut rassuré. Il partit prendre sa douche. Puis Liz. Les deux leaders eurent du mal à se contenir durant cette période mais l'avenir de la cité les ramena vite à des priorités autrement plus pressantes.

A 11h, Liz était dans la salle d'entraînement avec Hermione.

He : Elizabeth, vous avez l'air d'être en forme.

E : Oui… euh, oui.

Devant la gêne de la dirigeante, la jeune sorcière enchaîna :

He : Comme vous avez déjà mémorisé les sors et les gestes, et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait des tonnes, je vous propose de vous battre en duel avec moi.

E : Me battre en duel avec toi ?

He : Oui. Mais ne vous en faites pas, on ira doucement au début, avec des sorts simples. Je vous dirai le sort que j'envoie et nous discuterons de la parade a adopté. Ensuite nous la mettrons en pratique.

E (hésitante) : D'accord.

He : Bien commençons. Si je vous envoie un sort simple comme Experlliarmus (qui permet de désarmer un adversaire), ou un mutismus (qui permet de faire taire l'adversaire), vous pouvez le contrer en lançant un…

E : Protego.

He : Oui !!C'est tout à fait ça. Bravo Elizabeth. Allons-y. Vous êtes prête ?

E : Oui, vas-y.

He : Experlliarmus !

E (pointant sa baguette vers Hermione) : Protego.

Le sort sut renvoyé directement sur Hermione qui l'esquiva en se jetant à terre.

He : Parfait Elizabeth.

Le deux jeunes femmes continuèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment. Liz faisait de grands progrès.

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Ronon.

W : Oui ! OUI !! C'est ça !! Vous avez réussi votre sort de lévitation, c'est un miracle !!

Ronon le regarda de travers.

W : Je veux dire : c'est le prix de tous vos efforts. Bravo Ronon.

R : Je préfère ça.

W : Bon, on peut peut-être passer au deuxième sort de la liste (sachant qu'il y en a plus d'une quarantaine). Le sort de Amplificatum. Ce sort permet de…

R : Oui, je sais, il permet de faire grossir un objet. Tu me prends pour un nul ou quoi ?!

W : Oui vous êtes nul ! Allez dire aux Wraiths quand ils débarqueront. (Imitant la voix de Ronon) : Salut les gars. Oh, je suis pas en forme pour un combat, mais si vous voulez on prend des feuilles, on nous fait un QCM sur les sorts et là je vous bat à plates coutures.

Ronon se leva d'un bond et lança :

R : Mutismus !

Et là Ron ne put plus rien dire.

R : Alors, je suis pas bon en pratique ?

Ron ne put qu hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

R : Je préfère ça. Finite incantatem !

Et Ron de retrouver la parole.

R : Non mais vos êtes complètement dingues vous les moldus !!

Durant ce temps, dans le labo de Rodney :

M : Oui ! C'est pile ça !! Vous êtes vraiment très douée !!

T : Mais j'ai un très on répétiteur.

Rodney se sentit gêné.

T : Docteur McKay, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tant réticent à…la magie.

M : Ce n'est pas explicable par la science. C'est trop…

T : Abstrait ?

M : Dérangeant.

T : Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. C'est quelque chose que vous n'arrivez pas à expliquer, et donc cela vous dérange.

M : Vous avez mis le doigt dessus.

T : Mais maintenant que vous le vivez, cela n'a rien changé ?

M : Disons que prendre part à cette aventure m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Et de me rendre compte que certaines choses, qui existent pourtant bel et bien, me dépassent. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que j'accepte le fait qu'il y a au moins un domaine dans lequel… je ne suis pas expert.

T (lui posant une main sur le bras) : Docteur McKay, je crois que vous venez de faire un bond en avant.

M : Oui, je le crois aussi.

Liz et Hermione finirent leur entraînement vers midi. Elles rejoignirent les autres au mess. Seuls Harry et John manquaient à l'appel.

E : Vous savez où est John ?

Les autres firent mine que non.

E : Etrange.

Au même moment, dans le hangar à jumper :

Ha : Regardez bien ce que je fais ? Vous verrez, c'est tout simple. Accio, éclair de feu.

La baguette de Harry se transforma tout de suite en balai. Il le prit en main, se mit à cheval dessus et tapa du pied par terre. Il décolla immédiatement.

J : Wah !Ca a l'air trop cool !

Ha : Allez-y.

J : Ok. Accio, éclair de feu.

La baguette se transforma comme celle de Harry. John refit les mêmes gestes que le sorcier et s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

J : C'est fabuleux comme sensation. C'est encore mieux qu'un jumper.

Ha : Je vous l'avais bien dit. Maintenant essayer de voler en rond.

Harry lui montra la marche à suivre. John n'eut aucun mal à prendre le coup de main et en moins d'une demi heure, il égalait Harry.

Ha : Vous vous débrouillez vraiment bien ! C'est étonnant ! Vous pourriez être poursuiveur dans notre équipe de quiddicth.

J : Ah oui ?

Le militaire ne voyait pas du tout de quoi Harry lui parlait.

Ha : C'est une sorte de football-handball qui se passe sur des balais.

J : Ca a l'air génial comme sport.

Ha : Ca l'est.

J : Harry ?

Ha : Oui?

J : On fait la course?

Ha : Ok !

John partit comme une flèche à travers les couloirs de la cité.

Liz venait de finir de manger. Ronon et Ron avaient décidé d'un commun accord (on y croit) qu'un entraînement intensif était nécessaire pour que le runner parvienne au niveau des autres leaders. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'entrée du mess, suivis de près par Teyla, Liz, Rodney et Hermione. Alors que Rodney et Ronon sortaient de la salle, ils entendirent des rires provenant de l'autre bout du couloir. A peine eurent-ils tournés la tête qu'ils virent Sheppard et Harry leur foncé dessus. Le runner n'eut que le temps de projeté Rodney à terre,et e le rejoindre, tout en criant pour alerter les autres. John et Harry passèrent comme des fusées à quelques centimètres en face de Liz et au-dessus des deux leaders à terre. John lança un négligé « Désolé », mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

He : Non d'une chouette !

M : Non mais ça va pas !! Ils ont bien failli me tuer !!

E (en colère) : Non, effectivement, ça na va pas du tout !

(Prenant sa radio) : A tout le personnel de la base, deux individus en balais volants font actuellement… une course dans les couloirs de la cité. Prenez garde à ne pas vous trouver sur leur chemin.

Les amis de Liz la regardèrent un moment. La jeune femme était très en colère. Son visage était blême et ses traits tendus comme jamais. Le colonel Sheppard allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure et ils ne souhaitaient pas être là quand l'orage exploserait.

M (voulant sauver la mise à Sheppard) : Enfin quand je dis « me tuer », vous me connaissez, j'exagère tout le temps. Bon, euh, Teyla, vous venez ?

R : Ron, ça va ?

W : Oui, j'ai rien.

R : On y va ?

W : Oh oui, je vous suis.

Ron lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione pour la laisser dans cette délicate situation. Hermione, elle, lui lança un regard assassin.

Harry et John continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à la salle de la porte. Harry arriva le premier.

Ha : J'ai gagné !

J : Ah oui ?! Et dehors, tu te débrouilles comment ?

Ha : Encore mieux !

J : On va voir ça, suis moi.

John le mena au hangar à jumper et sortit par le sas en compagnie du sorcier. Des cris de joie et d'euphorie entourèrent la cité pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Les soldats qui étaient sur les balcon ou près des fenêtres furent morts de trouille au départ, croyant à une attaque de Wraith. Puis finalement ils se calmèrent et certains rirent de voir le colonel Sheppard (le plus haut gradé de la cité soit dit en passant) s'amuser comme un gamin. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini les tours et contours de leur course (que Harry gagna une nouvelle fois), ils revinrent dans le hangar à jumpers. Leurs baguettes retrouvèrent leur forme normale. Les deux amis étaient essoufflés mais avaient aussi bien ri. Ils avaient encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsque Liz entra en trombe dans le hangar et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son colonel.

E (fixant John) : Harry, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait ?

Ha (sentant le malaise) : Oui bien sûr.

Une fois que le petit sorcier fut sorti, Liz laissa exploser sa colère.

E : Non mais tu es fou ou quoi ?!

J (mi surpris mi amusé) : Quoi ?

E : Tu as failli percuter de plein fouet Ronon et Ron !!

J : Pardon, je ne les avais pas vus.

E : Si c'était moi qui été sortie en premier tu m'aurais foncé dessus et je n'aurais rien pu faire. John, ta conduite a été immature. En plus tu as fait le tour de la cité !! Enfin, tu as mis en danger la vie de tous les habitants de la cité !!

J (commençant à s'énerver) : Et doucement, y'a pas eu de morts à ma connaissance !!

E : Oui, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! John, tu es le plus haut gradé de cette cité, tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un enfant !

J : Je me suis entraîné. Tu m'avais donné ton accord !!

E : Oui, mais pas pour faire cette course idiote !! Tu ne te soucies jamais des conséquences de tes actes ! Tu es immature…

J : Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit !

E : Et égoïste ! Tu es un enfant John, qu'un enfant.

J : Oh là, tu te calmes maintenant. Pourquoi ça te met dans tous tes états ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps.

E : Donc tu avoues que tu t'amusais !

J : Il n'y a pas de mal à prendre du bon temps en faisant son travail.

E : Oh ça, je sais que tu es le spécialiste du bon temps pendant le travail !

J : Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?!

E : Tu le sais très bien !

J : Non, je ne le sais pas.

E (explosant) : Tu crois que je suis pas au courant de toutes tes aventures durant tes missions ?!

J (estomaqué) : Quoi !! Mais… enfin…

E : Tu nies !!

J : Non, je ne nie pas. Mais Elizabeth, on était pas encore ensemble !!

E : Et combien de temps tu vas tenir avant d'aller en voir une autre ? Tu as le feu aux fesses John. !!

J : Tu dérailles !! Je me demande si tu me connais vraiment.

E (d'un air de défi) : Je me le demande aussi.

J : Peut-être qu'on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre en fin de compte.

E : Peut-être bien en effet !

Sans un mot, John sortit du hangar.

Liz baissa la tête et étouffa un sanglot. Leur première dispute. Et ils étaient ensemble depuis si peu de temps… Peut-être n'avaient-ils rien en commun à part une attirance physique ? Cette pensée la désespéra. Elle soupira et reprit son masque impassible de leader. Il ne fallait pas que la cité pâtisse de cette situation. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle potasse une stratégie. C'était demain que les choses sérieuses commençaient et qu'Hermione avait demandé à Liz de préparer une stratégie pour contrer un certain nombre de sorts qu'elle lui avait inscrits sur un papier.

John partit en trombe dans les couloirs, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Il entra dans ses quartiers et, ne pouvant claquer de porte, prit tout ce qu'il avait sous la main pour se défouler, même sa guitare. Il prit l'objet dans la main et le fracassa par terre. Ses nerfs étaient un peu apaisés.

J : Merde !

Il prit sa baguette et lança un Reparo sur l'objet qui reprit sa forme de guitare.

Le militaire faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il ne cessait de ressasser les paroles de Liz. Oui, c'est vrai, il avait eu un certain nombre d'aventures au cours de ses missions. Mais de là à dire qu'il avait le feu au cul, elle y allait un peu fort !! Mais merde, il n'était qu'un homme après tout !! Il avait ses faiblesses, comme tout le monde. Bon, il se trouvait que sa plus grande faiblesse était les femmes, mais depuis qu'il était avec Elizabeth, il n'avait plus regardé une seule femme. Il n'en avait même pas eu l'idée ni même l'envie. Alors pourquoi lui avait-elle dit toutes ces choses ? Surtout qu'il était immature, égoïste. Si il y avait bien un qualificatif qui ne le décrivait pas, c'était bien égoïste !! Combien de fois avait-il sauvé la vie de ses soldats ?! Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes !! Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'est qu'il croyait qu'avec Elizabeth, ce serait différent. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il devait travailler avec Harry.

Hermione, elle, ne trouvant rien à faire et voulant le moins possible penser à la bataille qui les attendait, décida d'aller voir le Docteur Zélenka. Carson lui avait parlé de lui. Il paraissait être moins…anti sociable que Rodney. Elle alla donc lui rendre visite dans son labo.

He : Docteur Zélenka ?

Z (levant le nez de ce qu'il faisait) : Bonjour, vous devez être Hermione.

He : Oui. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Z : Pas du tout.

He : J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez spécialiste en astrophysique. Je me demandais si vous pouviez envisager une discussion à propos des constellations d'un point de vue… disons, peu commun ?

Z : Vous voulez dire d'un point de vue magique ?

He (baissant les yeux) : Oui.

Z : Volontiers.

He : Vraiment ?

Z : Oui. Vous savez, j'ai beau être scientifique, je n'en ai pas moins l'esprit ouvert.

He : Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme Rodney dans ce cas !

Z : Je prends ça comme un compliment. Je vais vous confier un secret. Ma grand-mère était une sorcière. Oh, bien sûr, pas comme vous. Elle était plus une sorte de guérisseuse. Mais elle croyait en l'existence de forces invisibles qui pouvaient influencer notre vie en bien ou en mal. Venez, installez vous sur cette chaise. Vous voulez un peu de café ?

He : Oui, s'il vous plait.

Le Docteur Zélenka tourna le dos à Hermione et se dirigea vers la machine à café au fond de la salle. C'est à ce moment que Rodney fit son entrée.

M (sans regarder où il allait, plongé dans un dossier) : Radek, il me faudrait votre résultat concernant l'artefact ancien que je vous ai ramené de P8X389.

Rodney leva en fin le nez de son dossier et il se figea lorsqu'il vit Hermione.

M : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

He (un peu gênée) : Et bien, euh, …je suis venue voir le Docteur Zélenka pour discuter avec lui des constellations.

M (d'une mine déçue) : Mais vous pouvez en discuter avec moi.

He : Mais uniquement de façon… moldue.

M (vexé et triste en même temps) : Ah, bien. Bon, Rodnek, j'attends votre résultat. Je serais dans mon labo.

Le scientifique tourna les talons et s'en fut.

Radek et Hermione se regardèrent un moment.

He :Vous croyez qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

Z : C'est probable.

He : Nous pourrions reprendre notre conversation un peu plus tard Docteur ?

Z : Oui, bien sûr, allez-y. Oh, Hermione, prenez cette feuille. Ce sont les résultats que Rodney attend.

He : Merci Docteur Zélenka.

La jeune sorcière sortit et partit à la suite de Rodney.

McKay était de retour dans son labo. Pourquoi était-il triste ? Ce n'était qu'une conversation. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé avoir trouvé en la jeune sorcière un égal, quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que lui. Son problème ? Il était très exclusif comme personne. Si quelqu'un s'entendait bien avec lui, il ne devait passer du temps qu'avec lui, et avec personne d'autre. Rodney avait perdu ses rares amis de cette manière, car ils ne le comprenaient pas. Le canadien était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Hermione entrer. La jeune fille posa la feuille sur la table et s'approcha de Rodney. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna.

He (lui souriant) : Docteur McKay ? Vous allez bien ?

M (nerveusement) : Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Hermione savait très bien ce que Rodney ressentait. Elle le ressentait aussi. Alors elle lui sourit.

He : Accepteriez-vous de m'aider dans une étude que j'ai à faire dans mon monde ?

M (toujours triste) : Pourquoi ne pas demander à Radek ?

He : Parce que je vous aime bien et que je voudrais passé du temps avec vous.

M (surpris et touché, se retourna) : C'est vrai ?

He : Oui, c'est vrai.

M : Mais je n'y connais rien en magie.

He : Justement, ce n'est pas de magie dont il est question, enfin si, mais pas uniquement. Je dois faire une étude comparative sur les comètes. Je dois les étudier du point de vue magique, mais aussi du point de vue des mol.., enfin des humains sans pouvoirs magiques.

M : Et vous avez pensé à moi ?

He : Si vous avez le temps ?

M : Oui, j'ai le temps. J'ai un entraînement avec Teyla, mais il est pour dans deux heures. Alors je suis à vous maintenant.

He (souriante) : Parfait. Je vais chercher mes affaires dans mes quartiers et j'arrive.

Lorsqu' Hermione sortit, Rodney lui lança un timide :

M : Merci Hermione.

Rodney se dirigea vers le bureau de Zélenka pour lui faire des excuses. Ron passa à ce moment dans le couloir et Vit Hermione dans le labo.

W : C'est pas vrai, il les lui faut tous !!

Ronon, qui le suivait, regarda à son tour dans le labo.

R : Ne dit pas de bêtise Ronald. Ils sont juste amis.

W : Mouais. Bon, on va s'entraîner ou on prend le thé dans le couloir ?

Au fil de la journée, Teyla et Rodney s'entraînèrent tout comme Ron et Ronon. Le runner faisait d'énormes progrès et rattrapa en un après midi le retard qu'il avait sur les autres. Ils laissèrent enfin la place à Harry et John. Le militaire n'avait pas du tout la tête à l'entraînement. Il pensait sans cesse à Liz et à la façon dont leur conversation avait dégénéré. Il se fit onc désarmé plus d'une fois à l'aide d'un expelliarmus.

Ha : John, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est le Docteur Weir qui vous préoccupe ?

J : …

Ha : Si votre esprit est accaparé par elle, vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer et vous ne ferez as de progrès.

J : Je sais !

Ha : Bon, arrêtons pour aujourd'hui, il est tard. Demain, il serait bon que vous prépariez une stratégie pour contrer les sorts que je vous ai inscrits sur cette liste.

Joh la prit distraitement. Harry le retint par le bras.

Ha : John ?!

Le militaire le regarda dans les yeux.

Ha : Ce n'est pas un jeu ! L'avenir de nos mondes est en jeu !

J : Oui, je le sais. Demain, je serais opérationnel à 100, je te le promets !

John sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il était 22 heures. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et entra directement dans sa douche.

Il était 22h lorsque le Docteur Weir leva enfin la tête de ses dossiers en soupirant. Elle s'était mal conduite envers John. Elle avait ses raisons, et elle les lui expliquerait, mais d'abord elle devait s'excuser. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les quartiers de John.

Il était 22h10 lorsqu'une ombre se faufila dans les quartiers du colonel Sheppard.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Le militaire était encore sous la douche lorsqu'il sentit des mains douces lui caresser le dos. Il sourit, pensant que c'était Liz.

J : Ma puce, tu m'as manqué.

Une personne entra à cet instant dans les quartiers de John et, attirée par la voix, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'elle vit…

Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

E : John !!

La voix de la dirigeante était à mi chemin entre la colère et les sanglots.

John se retourna et recula en voyant que la personne qui le caressait n'était pas Elizabeth mais une parfaite inconnue.

Liz s'enfuit encourant.

J : Mais, enfin, qui êtes vous ?

La jeune femme qui était sous la douche avec lui lui répondit :

F : Je suis désolée, je croyais que vous n'étiez plus avec le Docteur Weir.

J : Quoi, mais… et d'abord comment savez-vous que j'étais avec elle ?

F : Le Docteur McKay nous l'avez dit.

J : Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?

F : Une scientifique en poste avec le Docteur McKay.

John réalisa soudain qu'il ne portait rien sur lui.

J (hurlant presque) : Sortez de ma douche, rhabillez-vous et sortez de mes quartiers !!

La jeune femme obtempéra et sortit des quartiers du colonel.

Liz courait, aveuglée par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était abattue comme jamais. Elle sentait son cœur se déchirer, ses entrailles brûler du feu du désespoir. Elle courait vite, plus vite qua jamais. Elle ne savait pas où aller pour être seule. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses explications. D'ailleurs quelles explications ? Il était exactement comme elle l'avait décrit dans son accès de colère. Sauf qu'à ce moment elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais là, la vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux et arraché le coeur. La jeune femme déboula alors dans un couloir et s'engouffra dans le premier transporteur venu. Elle appuya au hasard et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la cité.

Pendant ce temps John avait enfilé en vitesse un jean's et un t-shirt. Il fonça ensuite vers tous les endroits connus de lui où il était susceptible de trouver la femme de sa vie. Mais rien, nulle part. Il commençait à être inquiet. Il décida alors d'aller dans la salle de contrôle. Il y trouva un technicien :

J : Scannez moi toute la cité !

T : Quoi ?

J : Faites ce que je vous dis.

Devant le ton de John, le pauvre technicien décida d'obtempérer.

T : Que cherchons-nous colonel ?

J : Un point isolé dans la cité.

Au bout de quelques instants, le scanner détecta une forme de vie isolée à l'autre bout de la cité.

J : Merci.

Et le militaire courut en direction de Liz. Il y parvint en quelques minutes.

Liz pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. L'homme pour qui elle avait du respect et de l'amour l'avait trahi. Noyée dans ses larmes et ses sanglots, elle n'entendit pas arriver John. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle. SA voix.

J : Elizabeth, il faut que je te parle.

E (entre deux sanglots) : Non, je ne crois pas !!Je n'ai pas envie de te voir !Va t'en !

J (s'approchant) : Elizabeth…

E (se retournant et le regardant méchamment) : C'est Docteur Weir maintenant.

John était impressionné par ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux et il s'arrêta.

J : Je t'en prie, laisse moi t'expliquer…

E : Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu m'as brisé le coeur en t'envoyant en l'air avec une parfaite inconnue. (Se retournant vers l'océan) : Et dire que j'allais de présenter mes excuses pour ce que je t'avais dit dans le hangar !

J : C'est vrai ?

E (lui faisant de nouveau face) : Oui ! Mais maintenant je vois que je me suis trompé sur toi. Tu es le pire des mufles !

J : Non, je ne voulais pas de cette fille. Elle est venue chez moi sans que je l'y invite.

E (s'approchant de John) : Parce qu'en plus tu me prends pour une idiote !

Liz passa devant le colonel et voulut partir, mais il le retint par le bras. Ce qui lui valut une baffe monumentale qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il la lâcha mais continua cependant :

J : Liz, jamais je n'ai voulu te tromper, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

E (les yeux brillants de colère) : Ne me mens pas !!

J (la prenant par les épaules) : Elizabeth, je t'aime.

E (se dégageant) : Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Laisse moi, j'ai besoin de temps.

Et Liz partit, laissant un militaire malheureux comme la pierre.

Cette nuit là, John prit un jumper et alla dormir à la elle étoile sur le continent. Liz le vit partir mais ne fit rien pour le retenir. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver. Fallait-elle qu'elle le croie. Elle irait demander des explications cette scientifique. Quel était son nom ? Ah oui, Van Brauder. Une nouvelle recrue allemande qui avait débarqué avec le Dédale. La jeune femme parcourut son dossier. Une excellente recrue. Intelligente, belle… Belle… Si elle n' était pas arrivée, peut-être que John aurait succombé… Arrête Liz ! Tu te comportes comme une collégienne. Tu es sûre de ses sentiments ! Il t'aime. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit. Alors pourquoi ne pas le croire sur parole ? Parce qu'elle voulait être rassurée par quelqu'un d'impartiale à ses yeux. Elle irait donc voir cette Van Brauder demain. Sur ces pensées tristes elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Ron, Teyla et Ronon avaient réservé la salle. Aujourd'hui, sur les conseils très avisés d'Hermione, il allait apprendre à ses « élèves » à se battre en duel.

W : Ronon, mettez-vous en position face à moi.

Ronon se positionna.

W : Que faites vous si je vous lance un expelliarmus ?

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Le jeune sorcier lança le sort. Ronon répliqua aussitôt un :

R :Proego !

Le sort se retourna contre Ron qui l'esquiva.

W : Bien Ronon ! On va continuer un peu.

Liz était dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien. En fait, elle attendait un visiteur. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Elle soupira, se leva et alla ouvrir. Devant elle se trouvait la scientifique allemande, très nerveuse.

E (d'une voix neutre) : Entrez.

Van Brauder obtempéra.

VB : Docteur Weir, avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, je dois vous présenter mes excuses.

E : Continuez.

VB : Je croyais que le colonel et vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

E : Et ça vous donne le droit d'entrer chez les gens pour les chauffer sous la douche.

Le vocabulaire de la dirigeante coupa le sifflet à l'allemande.

VB (baissant les yeux) : Vous avez raison. Ma conduite est inexcusable. Vous trouverez ma lettre de démission sur votre bureau demain matin.

La jeune femme allait partir lorsque Liz la retint.

E : Non, attendez. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je voudrais juste que vous…enfin que vous n'entraviez pas notre relation. Oui, elle est houleuse et je ne sais pas si elle va continuer d'ailleurs, mais ne démissionnez pas. Cette cité a besoin de vous.

VB : Merci Docteur. Docteur Weir ?

E : Oui ?

VB : Le colonel vous aime. Je peux vous l'assurer. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Elizabeth sentit au ton de la scientifique qu'elle disait vrai. Elle lui sourit et l'allemande disposa.

Au moment où Van Bauder sortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sheppard.

VB : Colonel. Excusez moi pour ma conduite d'hier soir. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

J : Oublions ça. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

VB Le docteur Weir m'a demandé de venir pour qu'on s'explique. Je lui ai assuré que vous l'aimiez. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

John lui fit un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans les quartiers de Liz. Il était furieux.

J : Alors comme ça tu préfère croire une fille que tu as vue deux minutes plus que moi que tu côtoies depuis plus de deux ans ?!

La violence de l'entrée fit perdre ses moyens à Liz.

E : John ? Mais, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?

J : Je raconte que quand c'est moi qui te dis que je t'aime tu ne me crois pas mais quand c'est une étrangère, tu la crois !

E : Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne te croyais pas. J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

J : Arrête de me prendre pour un crétin Elizabeth. Comment veux-tu que ça marche entre nous

Si tu as toujours besoin de l'avis d'une tierce personne pour résoudre nos problèmes ?

E : Quoi, mais tu dis n'importe quoi ?

J : Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ?

E : Mais, mais…

J : Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez !! Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je, c'est… c'est fini !

E : John, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! On traverse une crise, comme tous les couples… Tu ne peux pas tout casser… Comme ça…

J : Je suis désolé. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. C'est trop grave pour moi. C'est terminé entre nous Elizabeth.

Liz sentit la colère monter en elle.

E : Tu es beau, fort et intelligent. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire des idées quand je te vois dans les bras d'une autre !

J : Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que tu ne me crois pas quand je t'explique la vérité.

John sortit des quartiers de Liz, laissant cette dernière à sa peine, sa solitude et ses larmes.

La journée se déroula ainsi. Lors de son entraînement, John expulsa toute sa rage et Harry eut bien du mal à résister à ses sorts. Au bout d'une heure, John et Harry arrêtèrent. Le militaire avait fait des progrès. Demain, ils peaufineraient les dernières techniques et il leur resterait trois jours pour organiser des duels entre les 4 champions. John sortit en trombe de la salle d'entraînement et toma sur Rodney. Le regard du colonel lançait des éclairs.

J : McKay !!

Le scientifique resta interdit quelques secondes, mais quelques secondes seulement car il vit Joh pointer sa baguette sur lui.

J : Vous n'avez pas pu tenir votre langue hein. Il a fallu que vous racontiez notre histoire à toute la cité, espèce de commère !! Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de parler et même de bouger ! Petrificus Totalus !

Et le canadien tomba à terre, totalement pétrifié. Harry, qui avait assisté à la scène, regarda un instant le colonel mais préféra ne pas intervenir. Il laissa John partir vers ses quartiers et je ta ensuite un Finite incantatem. Rodney retrouva sa souplesse d'origine.

M : Il a osé, il a osé !! Tu as vu, il a osé !

Ha (un peu énervé) : Il faut dire que vous le méritiez un peu.

M : Quoi, mais enfin, c'est pas possible. Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Je n'en reviens pas,…

Ha : Bloclang !!

Et Rodney ne put plus rien dire. Sa jolie petite langue restant bloquée sur son palais.

Harry lança un « désolé mais vous parlez trop » et partit. Seuls les yeux du scientifique exprimaient son état : l'incompréhension et la peur. Puis il claqua des doigts ! Hermione !Elle au moins aura pitié !

Le soir Elizabeth était dans sa chambre et repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec John. D'accord elle n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'elle avait fait et elle aurait dû lui faire confiance. Mais faire confiance n'était pas dans sa nature. On l'avait trop souvent trompée. Le dernier en date étant Simon. Il avait juré l'aimer jusqu'à sa mort, il n'empêche qu'il l'avait remplacée au bout de seulement 6mois. Alors faire confiance à un homme était dur pour elle. Mais pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette manière ? Elle avait tant de choses à lui expliquer sur elle et son passé pour qu'il puisse comprendre ses réactions, ses peurs et ses réticences.

John était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, et fixait la plafond. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il voulait rompre ? Parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance, tout simplement. La confiance était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussir à obtenir de personne. Mais avec Elizabeth, il pensait avoir enfin trouve la personne rare qui lui procurerait cette sensation d'être cru… Toute sa vie il avait été considéré comme un impulsif qui ne pouvait pas se contrôler et qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler, d'où l'absence de confiance. Mais avec Liz, il pensait que ça irait. Il avait tout fait pour lui prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Il respectait de plus ne plus ses ordres, il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies, il avait tout fait pour elle. Mais quel con !Au lieu de lui expliquer tout ça, il avait préféré fuir comme un lâche. Là, c'était sûr, elle n'allait plus lui faire confiance. Il se mit assis sur son lit, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et qu'il puisse rattraper sa bourde. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Liz.

La jeune femme se leva, bien décidée à ce que John écoute ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Même s'il la jetait après. Elle ouvrit sa porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec John.

J/E : Je suis désolé(e)

J/E : Non c'est moi.

Liz mit une main sur ma bouche de John pour qu'il se taise.

E : Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit.

John prit sa main et en embrassa la paume.

J : Je me suis conduit comme un crétin et je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit. C'est que j'ai un problème avec la confiance.

E : Moi aussi. Entre on va en discuter

Les deux leaders s'installèrent sur le lit et ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure de leur passé, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, du manque de confiance et de la trahison qu'ils avaient subi. A la fin de cette conversation, un sourire naquit sur leurs visages. Ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin presque.

E : Je voulais te dire. Pour la course poursuite dans les couloirs de la cité…

J : J'ai été idiot.

E : Oui…

J : Mince, c'est pas ce que je croyais que tu allais répondre.

E : Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai été dure avec toi. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur.

J : Pourquoi ?

E : Parce que ça m'a rappelé ton côté fonceur dans lequel tu excelles et à cause duquel tu risques ta vie.

Liz avait dit ça en baissant les yeux et en laissant couler une larme.

J (posant une main sur son menton et lui faisant relever la tête) : Eh, eh. Chut, ne pleure pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

J : Liz, j'ai une autre priorité dans la vie maintenant : Toi. Je ne te laisserai jamais, jamais.

E : On peut dire que nous avons traversé notre première crise de couple.

J (lui souriant) : Nous sommes officiellement un couple à présent.

E : Oui.

J (le regard soudain sombre) : Il faut fêter ça.

E : Qu'as-tu en tête ?

J : Tu vas voir…

Le militaire se leva, se positionna au bord du lit, et enroula les jambes de Liz autour de sa taille. Puis il la souleva dans cette position.

E (en riant) : John, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J : Je veux te faire l'amour dans un endroit spécial. Choisis lequel.

E : John ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Si quelqu'un nous voyait, ne serait-ce qu'en sortant de la chambre ?!

J : Tout le monde est déjà au courant pour nous et vu l'heure, il nous faudra juste éviter de se faire prendre par les gardes de nuit. C'est excitant non ?

E : Oui, c'est vrai, c'est assez excitant. Tu as raison.

J : Choisis vite mon amour sinon je sens que je vais le faire ici et tout de suite !

Liz rougit à ces propos. Elle aimait quand il lui parlait comme ça, quand il était un peu autoritaire et qu'il dirigeait le jeu.

E : Très bien, dans ce cas, j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire…dans la salle d'entraînement.

J(surpris) : Ah oui ? J'adore cette idée.

En fixant Liz dans les yeux, John sortit de la chambre.

E : Si tu me posais par terre, on irait plus vite.

J : Ok.

John reposa sa supérieure par terre et lui prit la main. Ils regardaient à droite et à gauche à chaque coin de couloir. C'était très romantique et cela faisait monter l'adrénaline des deux leaders, augmentant par là même le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils arrivèrent au téléporteur et s'y engouffrèrent en riant. Ils étaient à l'étroit dans le petit sas. Ils reprenaient leur souffle.

E : J'ai bien cru que le garde du couloir 3 allait nous voir.

J : Moi je suis sûr que le garde du couloir 7 nous a vu, mais il n'a pas dû comprendre.

Les deux leaders se regardèrent et leurs rires disparurent peu à peu. John s'approcha de Liz et lui caressa la joue.

J : Je t'aime tant.

Il l'embrassa, passant une main sur ses fesses, ce qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme.

E : John, appuie sur le panneau.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, ayant beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Liz. Enfin la porte du sas s'ouvrit. John se sépara de sa supérieure et lui reprit la main. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. John lâcha Liz et lança un collaporta. La porte d'entrée était verrouillée et personne ne pourrait venir les déranger.

E : Je vois que tu as étudié !

J : Oui, il faut bien que la magie ait ses avantages.

La salle d'entraînement était recouverte de tatamis. Un sac de sable était suspendu dans le fond de la salle. De l'autre côté, un mannequin attendait les coups des membres de l'expédition. Alors que John l'avait lâchée, Liz alla inspecter le punching ball. John la rejoignit mais Liz s'éloigna. Elle voulait faire durer le plaisir.

J : A quoi tu joues ?

E : Je ne suis pas une femme facile John Sheppard. Pour m'avoir, c'est une conquête de tous les instants.

John tourna autour du sac de sable. Liz fit de même en le provoquant du regard. Le jeune homme lui sourit. Sympa comme jeu, pensait-il, mais tu ne vas pas m'échapper pour autant. John accéléra sa rotation. Liz en fit de même. Au moment où John allait l'attraper, elle se dégagea dans coup de rein et courut vers le mannequin. John la suivit. La jeune femme se mit derrière lui. John, en face, tentait des approches à droite et à gauche, mais à chaque fois Liz esquivait. Il décida donc de feinter et il se retrouva bientôt à quelques centimètres de Liz. Mais la jeune femme partit en courant vers la porte. Cette fois le militaire démarra au quart de tour et lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, il la prit par le bras et la força à se retourner. Il mit ses mains sur le mur, de part et autre des épaules de la jeune femme. Liz le regardait avec malice.

J (la regardant au fond des yeux) : Et c'est moi le gamin…

E (lui souriant en coin) : Je me mets à votre niveau colonel.

J (d'une voix rauque) : Finit de jouer maintenant. Je te veux, là, tout de suite.

La dirigeante sentit des papillons flotter dans son ventre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi direct. Elle baissa les yeux. John se demandait s'il avait été trop loin.

J : Je t'ai gênée ?

Liz remonta vivement les yeux vers John.

E : Non, pas du tout. J'aime quand tu es comme ça. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude.

J : Je peux changer si tu veux.

E : Non, ne changes pas. Je voudrais que tu me parles plus comme ça.

J (lui souriant) : D'accord.

Le militaire avait toujours les mains collées au mur. Liz posa ses mains sur le torse de John et les descendit lentement vers le bas. Le militaire ferma les yeux. Liz arriva bientôt à la frontière du pantalon. Elle insinua ses doigts dedans pour atteindre le t-shirt. Une fois le bout de tissu en main, elle le retira doucement et le remonta. John leva les bras pour que Liz finisse de dévêtir son torse. Dès que ce fut fait, il reposa ses mains sur le mur. La jeune femme reposa ses mains sur ce torse qui la faisait tant rêver. Elle traça des sillons sur cette peau si ferme qui l'électrisait. Dès qu'elle commença, John ferma les yeux. Lorsque la jeune femme accentua ses caresses, John enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et les respira. Elle sentait si bon. Elle transpirait le désir et la passion. John se colla instinctivement à elle. Liz passa ses mains dans son dos et le caressa avec tout le feu qui brûlait en elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. John abandonna le mur pour effleurer les épaules de sa partenaire. Il descendit plus bas, lui caressant les côtes, puis le bassin. Liz, pendant ce temps embrassait frénétiquement le cou de son amant, sa langue sortant régulièrement de sa bouche pour intensifier la succion de ses lèvres. John gémissait à chaque contact. Il arrivait de moins en moins à se contrôler. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : le bas du t-shirt de Liz. Il infiltra ses mains en-dessous et les remonta jusqu'à la poitrine de Liz qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

E : John…

Le militaire posa ses deux mains sur les seins de Liz et commença à les caresser sensuellement à travers le soutien gorge de la jeune femme. Il excitait les pointes de la leader qui se durcirent sous l'effet de la passion. Liz arrêta d'embrasser le cou de John pour se concentrer sur les caresses que lui prodiguait son colonel. John passa ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme et lui dégrafa son sous vêtement.

E (lui murmurant à l'oreille) : Je sens qu'il va y avoir un problème technique mon amour.

J : Il va falloir enlever ton t-shirt pour y remédier.

Les deux corps se détachèrent un moment le temps pour le militaire d'enlever le vêtement de Liz. John posa ses mains sur les épaules de Liz et fit glisser les bretelles du petit bout de tissu qui fut rapidement jeté par terre. John glissa alors des yeux de Liz à sa poitrine. Il entrelaça ses doits aux siens et les colla au mur. Il s'approcha ensuite de la jeune femme et lui donna un baiser sur la bouche avant de descendre sur sa gorge puis sur le haut de sa poitrine puis enfin sur ce qu'il convoitait tant. Il lâcha les mains de Liz et la prit par la taille pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui. Il lui chauffait la peau sous ses assauts puissants et langoureux. Liz abandonna ses mains dans la chevelure de John. La tête du jeune homme bougeait beaucoup, entre ses coups de langues et ses baisers enflammés couvrant toute la peau de Liz à la même seconde.

E : Oh mon dieu, John… N'arrête surtout pas…

Pour toute réponse, John fit glisser ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de Liz et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, défit la boucle. Le pantalon arriva rapidement aux chevilles de Liz puis fut envoyé en l'air par le militaire.

J : Excuse moi mon ange, mais je dois me concentrer sur autre chose que sur tes merveilleux seins.

Le militaire descendit encore un peu pour se mettre finalement à genoux devant Liz qui le regarda, sans comprendre. Les yeux du colonel glissèrent de la poitrine de Liz vers son intimité. La jeune femme comprit alors et écarta un peu les jambes. John releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit. Il rebaissa lentement la tête vers la seule partie du corps de la diplomate qui était encore couvert. Il approcha sa tête et déposa un timide baiser sur le bout de tissu qui préservait son temple. Liz ferma les yeux de plaisir à ce contact. John recommença ses baisers, mais cette fois en pressant encore un peu plus ses lèvres contre la partie intime de Liz. La jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement. Sa respiration s'accélérait.

E : Arrête cette torture, je t'en prie.

John passa alors ses mains sous la fine dentelle et fit tomber le dernier rempart. Il recommença ses baisers et cette fois y ajouta sa langue qui trouva très facilement l'entrée du corps de la jeune femme. Il goûta un temps infini à la liqueur douce amer qui en sortait. Liz était fin prête pour son arrivée. Mais pas lui. Lorsqu'il sortit sa langue, Liz émit un grognement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda John qui s'essuyait le coin de la bouche où perlait encore le liquide qu'il venait de récolter dans sa partenaire. Liz rougit à cette scène. Leur jeu commençait à ressembler aux films que Liz s'interdisait de regarde. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de John entrer en elle. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un cri lorsque 4 doigts du militaire s'introduire profondément en elle. John passa ensuite son autre main sur les fesses de Liz pour l'empêcher de bouger et entama un va et vient de plus en plus rapide. La jeune femme ne sachant quoi saisir, prit sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de maintenir ses pensées cohérentes. Mais c'était peine perdue. Plus vite John ! Plus profond ! Encore ! Il est si doué ! Si fort ! Si fou dans ses gestes ! Toutes ces pensées fusaient dans l'esprit de la dirigeante. Puis le calme se fit après une contraction sur les doigts de John. Le tourbillon de ses pensées s'envola pour laisser place à l'apaisement de la jouissance. La respiration de la jeune femme retrouva peu à peu son rythme normal et, lorsqu'elle put enfin articuler une parole :

E : John… je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu ne m'avais jamais fait ça.

Le militaire, se retira, se releva et lui sourit. Sans un mot il lui montra sa main. Liz la lui prit et la porta à ses lèvres en sortant sa langue. En quelques instants la main du colonel avait retrouvé son aspect original.

J : Tu es fatiguée ?

E : Tu veux rire.

J : Tant mieux parce que j'aimerais bien que tu t'occupes de moi maintenant.

En disant ça, il avait jeté un petit coup d'œil à son pantalon déformé par le plaisir.

E : Avec plaisir.

Liz enlaça le militaire et le retourna pour le mettre à son tour dos au mur. La jeune femme l'embrassa passionnément puis coupa net au baiser pour s'agenouiller à son tour devant la partie tant désirée. Elle ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclaire.

J (fermant les yeux) : Plus vite Elizabeth !!

Liz sourit et accéléra. Elle aussi avait envie que ça aille un peu plus vite. Elle fit descendre le pantalon de John sur ses chevilles et le fit ensuite valser dans la pièce. Là, devant elle, le membre de John cherchait désespérément une sortie dans le boxer. Liz sourit et commença à embrasser la bosse à travers le tissu. Chacun son tour pensa la jeune femme.

J (d'une voix plus rauque que jamais) : Liz pas ça, non ! Ne me torture pas !!

Liz ne l'écouta pas et continua ses petits baisers. Puis, au bout d'un temps qu'elle jugea suffisant, elle passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous vêtement et le baissa doucement. La virilité de John lui sauta aux yeux, prête à être saisie. Liz releva les yeux vers John qui, lui, les avait fermé. La jeune femme embrassa tendrement le bout qui se présentait sous son nez puis prit le membre entier dans sa bouche. Elle sentit ensuite les mains de John sur sa tête. Il lui agrippa les cheveux et imprima un mouvement, le mouvement qu'il voulait. Liz se laissa faire. Aimant qu'il prenne les choses en main de cette façon. Quand John sentit qu'il allait exploser, il arrêta les mouvements et obligea Liz à retirer sa bouche. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Liz s'allongea sur un des tapis. Elle écarta ses jambes. John glissa au sol et arriva prêt d'elle, puis sur elle puis en elle. Le contact de leurs deux corps les fit frémir. John accéléra les mouvements de son bassin, suivi de près par Liz. Les respirations s'accélérèrent puis les gémissements firent place aux cris de plaisir.

J : Elizabeth, tu es si bonne.

E : John !

J : Pardon, je…

E : Non, j'aime.

Liz poussa encore plus profondément le militaire en elle puis finalement les cris de jouissance sortirent des lèvres des deux leaders. L'écho de leur plaisir leur revint encore un moment grâce à l'écho de la pièce. John, exténué, laissa retomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Liz.

J : Oh je t'aime Liz, si tu savais.

E : J'ai vu.

Ils commençaient à retrouver leur souffle. John sortit de Liz et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Les deux amants s'endormirent instantanément. Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par des coups frappés à la porte.

J Liz, Liz !! Réveilles toi !

E : Mmmh ? Quoi ?

J : On est toujours dans la salle d'entraînement.

E (se relevant aussitôt) : Oh non !!

J : Oh si.

Les coups redoublèrent.

J : Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

R : Sheppard, c'est vous ?

J : Oui Ronon.

R : Ouvrez !

J : Non !

Les deux leaders cherchaient leurs vêtements.

R : J'ai autre chose à faire que de poiroter dans le couloir. Ouvrez cette porte.

J : Une seconde.

Liz avait mise son soutien gorge et son pantalon. John venait d'enfiler son boxer et s'apprêtait à remettre son pantalon quand Ronon lança un Alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit et le runner, mais aussi Teyla et Ron découvrirent les deux amants.

J : Merde.

John, surpris, perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le sol. Teyla fut la première à détourner les yeux. Ronon, lui, restait figé, trop sous le choc. Le seul réflexe qu'il eut fut de mettre la main devant les yeux de Ron pour qu'il n'assiste pas à la scène. Liz mit son t-shirt en quatrième vitesse. C'est à ce moment que Kavanagh passa devant l'entrée de la salle. Il était furieux car il ne cessait d'entendre des coups (ceux de Ronon) alors qu'il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur ses travaux.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

K : On peut savoir ce que c'est que tout ce tintamarre ? Il y en a qui travaille ici !

Devant l'absence de réaction de ses interlocuteurs, il passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Et vit les deux leaders finirent de se rhabiller. Il en déduisit, avec son esprit pervers, que quelque chose de non règlementaire venait de se produire. Et un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage.

K : Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

Et le binoclard partit prestement. John, qui avait finit de remettre ses rangers, sentit le danger et partit à la poursuite de Kavanagh, bientôt suivi de Liz. Ils s'expliqueraient plus tard avec leurs amis.

J :Kavanagh… Kavanagh !

Le scientifique s'arrêta.

K (se retournant et lui souriant) : Oui colonel ?

J : Qu'avez-vous vu au juste ?

K (faussement innocent) : Moi ? Rien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller faire quelque chose d'important.

J (méfiant) : Et quoi ?

K : Oh rien, transmettre un message.

Liz venait d'arriver.

E : Colonel Sheppard ? Un problème ?

J : Non Docteur Weir. Kavanagh allait juste transmettre un message.

John avait dit ça en regardant, d'u air inquiet, Liz. Tous les deux savaient très bien que Kavanagh allait contacter Caldwell pour lui faire part de leur relation.

E : Et si nous jouions carte sur table Docteur ?

K : Cela me va très bien Docteur Weir.

E : Que savez-vous ?

K : Qu vous entretenez avec le colonel une relation que le protocole interdit. Je vais donc en informer les autorités compétentes.

J : Caldwell ?

K : Oui, c'est exact.

Le scientifique tourna les talons et fit mine de repartir.

E : Kavanagh ?

K (lui faisant face avec un sourire cruel) : Oui Docteur ?

E (s'avançant vers lui) : Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose avant.

K : Je vous écoute.

E : Je vous trouve arrogant et suffisant. Tout le monde vous déteste sur cette base, moi la première. Je ne regrette pas une seconde ma décision de vous faire torturer pas Ronon lorsque je vous croyais sous l'emprise d'un goaul'd. Je vous méprise et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous enverrais sur une planète Wraith pour vous y faire aspirer la vie. Cela nous débarrasserait de votre ego mal placé. Vous êtes un minable et un inadapté social et j'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de vous tuer. Mais je laisse ce plaisir à John. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Je l'ai appelé John. (Pointant le militaire, bouche bée, du doigt) Cet homme que vous voyez là est un ami et un amant extraordinaire. C'est le meilleur coup de ma vie et je compte bien continuer ma relation avec lui que ça vous plaise ou non. Je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours. J'ai envie de lui 24 heures sur 24. Je pense à se peau, son odeur, sa force continuellement. Et si je devais suivre mes envies je lui sauterais dessus tout de suite.

La bouche de Kavanagh, tout comme celle de John, s'était ouverte de plus en plus grand au fil du discours de Liz.

K (reprenant enfin ses esprits) : Je vais vous faire expulser de cette expédition et nous aurons enfin un vrai chef.

E : Vous croyez ? Oubliette !

Le sort que Liz venait de lancer toucha Kavanagh de plein fouet. Après un moment :

K : Docteur Weir ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

E (reprenant son calme): Vous avez eu une absence. Vous allez mieux ?

K : Oui. Bon, euh, excusez-moi j'ai du travail.

E : Je vous en prie.

Le binoclard partit, non sans avoir jeté un ou deux regards d'incompréhension aux deux leaders. Lorsqu'il eut passé le couloir, John se rapprocha de Liz.

J : Elizabeth ! Wah ! Quel discours !

E : Merci. J'avais envie de lui dire ça depuis un moment !

J : Tu es terrifiante. Brillante mais terrifiante.

Liz lui sourit.

J : Tout ce que tu lui as dit était vrai ?

E : Oui, tout.

John jeta un regard à droite et à gauche avant d'embrasser Liz.

J (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : Moi aussi je pense à toi de cette façon tout le temps.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant.

E : Je crois qu'on devrait aller s'expliquer auprès de nos amis.

R : Pas la peine. Moi ça me va. Mais si vous pouviez éviter de faire ça partout tout le temps ça serait mieux. Il y a des enfants sur cette cité.

Liz et John se sentirent honteux, comme deux ados pris en faute.

E : Bon, je vais… euh, dans mon bureau.

J : Et moi, euh… je vais voir Harry.

Ils partirent tout deux sous le regard amusé de Ronon. Le runner était content pour ses amis mais ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à des gripsi, sorte de petits lapins qui pullulaient sur sa planète et qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire ça partout et tout le temps. La voix de Ron le fit revenir sur terre.

W : Oh Ronon, c'est quand vous voulez !

Le runner serra les poings. Il allait tuer le sorcier avant la fin de cette aventure, ça n'allait pas faire un pli.

Le jour passa ainsi, tranquillement. Le soir, Liz s'était vue proposer de venir dans les quartiers de John pour s'y installer à titre définitif. La jeune femme avait accepté sans réticence aucune. Le lendemain, c'est donc dans les bras du plus sexy des militaires que la dirigeante s'éveilla. Elle avait mis son réveil à 06h30 mais s'était réveillée avant. Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure apparaître en vert sur l'écran, elle éteignit le réveil et décida de se lever. Elle se tourna délicatement sur le côté, délaissant le tore de John par la même occasion. Elle se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle s'habilla vite. Mais avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta et contempla un instant John. Il dormait sur le dos, une main sur son torse et une main posée sur son oreiller à elle. Il commençait à se réveiller. Il murmura :

J : Elizabeth, où es-tu ?

La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille totalement. Il était tôt pour lui. Il ne devrait se lever que dans deux heures. Elle s'approcha donc du lit et s'assit du côté du militaire. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant :

E : Dors encore, il n'est pas l'heure pour toi mon amour.

J : D'accord. Je t'aime.

Et il se rendormit aussitôt. Liz lui sourit avec tendresse. Il était si beau, on aurait dit un ange. Liz sortit de ses nouveaux quartiers. Deux heures plus tard, Hermione arriva dans le bureau du Docteur Weir. Elle frappa à l'embrasure de la porte.

He : Elizabeth, je peux vous parler ?

E : Oui, bien sûr,entre.

He : Le tournoi est dans quatre jours.

E (baissant la tête) : Oui, je sais.

He : J'ai discuté avec Harry et Ron de l'entraînement et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que maintenant que vous connaissez tous les sorts, il faudrait les mettre en pratique en organisant des duels.

E : Je suis d'accord. Ce serait la meilleure préparation.

He : Aujourd'hui et demain vous vous entraînerez avec nous comme si vous aviez affaire à l'ennemi. Le dernier jour vous vous entraînerez ensemble.

E : Bien.

La jeune sorcière allait sortir lorsque Liz la rappela :

E : Hermione ?

He(se retournant) : Oui ?

E : Nous allons réussir.

He : Je l'espère.

C'est la mine sombre que la jeune sorcière sortit du bureau. Elle alla au mess pour retrouver ses amis Harry et Ron. John, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney les rejoignirent peu après.

M : Vous croyez que vous serez prêts à temps ?

J : Merci de votre marque de confiance McKay !

R : Vous en faites pas, on sera prêts.

M : Bon, je vais me chercher un plateau. On papotte, on papotte mais je n'ai toujours rien dans le ventre.

Lorsque Rodney revint à table, il avait oublié sa mousse au chocolat. Il repartit donc dart dart.

W : Attendait, j'ai une idée on va bien rigoler.

Le jeune soricer sortit sa baguette et après s'être assurer que Rodney ne regardait as vers lui, il lança un :

W : Evanesco.

He : Ronald Weasley !!

W : Oh, tais toi, il revient!

Le scientifique revint s'asseoir et au moment de poser sa mousse au chocolat sur le plateau, s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pus de plateau.

M (furieux) : Qui a touché à mon plateau ?!

J (sérieux) : Quel plateau ? McKay, vous venez de vous lever pour aller le chercher et vous revenez avec une mousse au chocolat mais pas de plateau.

M : Quoi, mais non, vous délirez ! Je venais de le poser à l'instant.

R (s'y mettant aussi) : Non, ça ça s'est passé hier.

M : Quoi ? Mais non.

Rodney commençait à avoir les lares aux yeux.

M : C'est pas vrai ! Qui a volé mon plateau.

He : Ronald

W : Oh, ça va, si on peut même plus rigoler ! Chouinez pas, je vais vous le rendre. Apparecium. Voilà, il est revenu votre plateau.

McKay se leva, pris son air triste et vexé et alla s'asseoir à une autre table. Les autres rigolaient, sauf Teyla et Hermione qui allèrent s'asseoir avec Rodney, laissant les enfants entre eux.

John regardait Rodney et se rendit compte que le scientifique était énervé et surtout triste. Il fit cependant comme si de rien été et continua à bavarder avec sa table. Lorsqu'il vit McKay partir, il le suivit discrètement. Au détour d'un couloir, il agrippa la veste du canadien et le fit bondir de peur.  
M (une main sur le cœur) : Mais vous êtes dingue !! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Me lancer un sort ! Ca vous a pas suffit la dernière fois ?  
J (pas très à l'aise) : Justement, je voudrais vous parler de ça et de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.  
M : Oui, ben moi j'ai pas le temps. Je dois travailler MOI !  
Il partait quand il entendit :  
J : Excusez-moi.  
Le scientifique stoppa net.  
M (en se retournant doucement) : Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?  
J : Vous avez très bien entendu !  
M : Vous pouvez le répéter pour que j'en sois sûr ?  
J (soupirant) : Je suis désolé Rodney. J'étais énervé et je me suis mal conduit. Comme tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas sûr me taire quand Ron a lancé le sort sur votre plateau.  
M : Ca m'a fait de la peine mais je sais que ça vous est égal d'habitude.  
J : Non, c'est faux. Mais pourquoi avez-vous réagi de cette façon ? Pour une simple blague ?  
M : Ce n'est pas une simple blague colonel. Je croyais qu'en venant sur cette cité ce serait différent de ma vie d'avant où des gens comme vous, des mecs cool et fonceurs me faisaient souffrir, mais je vois que je me suis trompé.  
J (le prenant par le bras) : Rodney, on vous taquine parce qu'on vous adore.  
M : Mais vous avez bu ou quoi ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes gentil avec moi ? A moins que vous ne vouliez me demander quelque chose… Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Allez-y, annoncez la couleur.  
J : Je voudrais effectivement vous demander quelque chose.  
M (levant les yeux au ciel) : Nous y voilà.  
J (sérieusement) : Je voudrais que vous preniez soin d'Elizabeth si je venais à mourir pendant le duel.  
M (soudain blanc) : Quoi ?  
J : Si les wraith gagnent, je compte ensorceler un objet et le transformer en portoloin pour ramener tout le monde à la base. Vous commencerez alors à évacuer tout le monde vers un monde, celui de votre choix.  
M : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?  
J :Parce que j'ai confiance en vous plus qu'en quiconque.  
M : Et vers quel monde ? Les Wraith mettront la main sur notre base de données et ils nous retrouveront.  
J : Vous aurez le temps de rassembler une résistance et pour la solution, je vous fais confiance. Après tout, vous êtes un génie.  
M : John, je…  
J : Promettez-le Rodney.  
M : Je n'en serais pas capable.  
J : Promettez-le !  
M : Oui, je le promets.  
John lui lâcha enfin le bras.  
J : Merci Rodney.  
Ha (au bout du couloir) : Colonel Sheppard, vous venez ?  
J : J'arrive.  
Le colonel adressa un dernier sourire à Rodney et s'en fut rejoindre Harry pour leur entraînement.

Harry prévint John, et Ron Teyla et Ronon du nouveau type d'entraînement que les atlantes.  
Les deux jours passèrent ainsi. Le soir du deuxième jour, John vint rendre visite àRodney dans son laboratoire.  
J : Rodney, je vous dérange ?  
M : Non. Entrez.  
Pour une fois le scientifique n'envoya pas paître le militaire car il avait une petit idée de l'objet de sa visite.  
M :Alors ?  
J : Tenez.  
John lui tendit une bague en argent.  
J : Comment la trouvez-vous ?  
M : Très jolie, mais pas assez pour que je vous épouse.  
Le scientifique la remit au militaire.  
M : C'est le portoloin ?  
J : Oui, je viens de l'ensorceler.  
M (sérieux) :Elle est très belle John.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule du colonel. Liz passait à côté de la porte du labo, à la recherche de John lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Elle ralentit puis stoppa en entendant celle de John et de Rodney.  
J : Je l'aime Rodney, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.  
M : Je crois qu'elle le sait.  
J : Je vais lui faire ma demande ce soir.  
M : Quoi ? Vous… vous comptez l'épouser ??  
J : Oui,et si on en réchappe je voudrais que vous soyez mon témoin.  
Liz porta une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.  
M : Moi, mais je suis nul comme témoin,j'oublie les alliances le jour du mariage ou je foire mon discours aux mariés… Non, je vais vous pourrir votre mariage.  
J : Rodney, vous êtes mon meilleur ami su cette ase.  
McKay baissa la tête et rougit.  
M : Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
J : Je sas pas moi, dites oui.  
M :Alors oui.  
Rodney lui tendit la main pour conclure leur « pacte ». John la lui prit et l'attira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes puis le militaire sortit sans un mot. Liz courut à l'autre bout du couloir et rejoignit un transporteur pour finalement aller dans son bureau. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, ne cessait-elle de penser. Il veut m'épouser. Il veut m'épouser. MOI !! Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de John à la porte.  
J : Je peux te parler ?  
E Oui !! Euh, je veux dire oui, bien sûr, entre.  
Le colonel la regarda étrangement.  
J : Ca va ?  
Liz ne pouvait cacher son sourire.  
E : Oui, très bien. Vas-y, demande le moi. Enfin, demande moi ce que tu voulais en venant ici.  
Ca y est, il en était sûr.  
J : C'est râté comme surprise j'ai l'impression.  
E : De quoi tu parles ?  
J : Tu le sais.  
E : John, fais ta demande, j'en ai tant rêvé.  
Le militaire se leva, contourna le bureau et vint s'agenouiller aux pieds d'une Liz émue jusqu'aux larmes. Et, en lui présentant la bague :  
J : Elizabeth Weir, je me mets à genoux et je te supplie d'être ma femme.  
John mis la bague au doigt de Liz et attendit sa réponse. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et se manifesta sous la forme d'un baiser langoureux.  
E : Oui, oh oui.  
En bas, toute la salle avait assisté à la scène et des applaudissements, ainsi que des sifflements résonnèrent pendant de longues minutes.  
Les deux leaders se regardèrent intensément.  
J : Tu viens réviser dans nos quartiers ?  
E : Je te suis. Mais, John ?  
J : Oui ?  
E : Si on passait directement à la récompense cette fois ?  
J : Ca me va.

Les deux autres jours se passèrent à affronter les trois jeunes sorciers. Les Altantes avaient perfectionné leur technique et leur stratégie. Celui ayant le plus de facilités était sans doute John, habitué aux stratégies militaires. A la fin du deuxième jour, John rentra dans ses quartiers pétri de courbatures. Liz le vit arriver en se tenant l'épaule.  
E : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
J : Rien du tout. Harry n'y est pas allé de mains mortes. Je le lui ai demandé.  
E : John ! Tu auras toujours le temps de te faire mal durant le duel. Tu es vraiment accro à l'adrénaline.  
J : Oui, c'est vrai.  
E : Assieds-toi sur le lit, je vais te faire un petit massage.  
J (tout sourire) : Il y a de bons côtés à se faire mal.  
Le militaire s'installa. Liz se mit derrière lui et l'enlaça de ses jambes. La jeune femme commença son massage en débutant par les épaules. Elle dénoua avec dextérité chaque muscle contracté de son amant.  
J (fermant les yeux de plaisir) : Oh Liz, c'est si bon. Tu es drôlement douée.  
E : Attends, je vais enlever ma bague de fiançailles.  
Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit un peu. Liz le remarqua.  
E : C'est pour éviter de te faire mal John, je la remettrais après.  
J : Non, ce n'est pas ça.  
Il se retourna vers Liz.  
J : Elizabeth, il faut que je te parle.  
E : Je t'écoute.  
Devant l'hésitation de John :  
E : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…  
J : Oui, mais je te connais. ET… bon, j'y vais. Cette bague est un portoloin.  
E (regardant la bague) :Vraiment ? Pourtant quand tu me l'as mise il ne s'est rien passer.  
J : Oui, parce qu'elle est censée te ramener, enfin vous ramener sur Atlantis.  
E : John ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… (Puis, comprenant soudain) : John !  
J : Ecoute Elizabeth, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ou si Voldemort ne tenait pas ses engagements je veux que tu reviennes avec les autres et que vous partiez d'Atlantis. J'ai déjà prévenu Rodney et il s'occupera de tout le monde, de l'évacuation, et surtout de toi.  
Liz avait les larmes aux yeux.  
E (dans un souffle) : Non…Tu ne peux pas mourir, on va se marier. TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR ON VA SE MARIER !!  
Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. John la prit dans ses bras.  
J : Liz, mon amour, tu sais que c'est une possibilité.  
E (le regardant inquiète) : Tu m'as demandée te t'épouser, mais en fait ce n'était pas sérieux…  
J : Quoi ?! Mais non.  
E (se dégageant de ses bras) : Tu sais qu'il y a une possibilité pour que tu ne reviennes pas. D'ailleurs, tu ne comptes peut-être pas revenir…  
J : Elizabeth ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ?? Je t'aime, je pensais que tu le savais. Je veux de tout cœur faire de toi ma femme mais comprends qu'il y a un risque pour qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.  
E : Il pourrait aussi m'arriver quelques chose et…  
J : Non !Je ne le permettrais pas !!  
Le regard déterminé de John mit fi à la conversation.  
E :Bien,je comprends.  
Le jeune homme s'était rapproché de sa compagne.  
J : Liz, viens là ma puce.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et ils se couchèrent. Les larmes de Liz la firent sombrer dans un sommeil profond.  
J : Je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je t'aime trop pour ça.  
Et le militaire rejoignit Liz dans un sommeil réparateur.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

John se réveilla le premier. Liz avait la tête posée sur le torse du militaire, un bras sous sa nuque et un autre sur son torse, la main cramponnée à l'épaule et rejoignant son autre main. Bref, John était encerclé. Il sourit. Elle avait vraiment peur de le perdre. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir. Il resterait toujours prêt d'elle. Son regard se posa alors sur la bague de fiançailles de Liz. Enfin, si tout se passait bien. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit Liz gémir en prononçant son nom.  
E (dans son rêve) : Plus bas mon cœur, oui, juste là. Mmmhh…  
John regarda Liz, étonné. Ferait-elle un petit rêve coquin sur eux deux ? Il décida pourtant d'y mettre fin en lui embrassant le bout du nez.  
J : Liz, mon cœur, il est temps de se lever.  
E : Mmhh, non.  
J : Ah si, je te jure. Il est 07h00.  
Liz ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
E : Je faisais un merveilleux rêve.  
J (innocemment) : Sur qui ?  
E (le regardant malicieusement) : Ah ça, je ne le te dirais pas.  
J (prenant son air important) : Ce ne peut être que de moi.  
E : Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous colonel Sheppard !  
J : Dites moi alors que ce n'était pas de moi dont vous rêviez Docteur Weir.  
E (avec aplomb) : Ce n'était pas de vous dont je rêvais Colonel Sheppard.  
J (avec un regard suspicieux) : Et de qui d'autre ?  
E : D'un homme beau, grand, fort, intelligent… Ah… colonel Caldwell…  
Liz regarda John dans les yeux un moment avec un grand sérieux puis partie d'un fou rire.  
J : Ah ça vous allez me le payer Docteur.  
Et John rabattit le draps sur eux en se mettant sur Liz et en la chatouillant.  
E (au bord des larmes) : Arrête, j'en peux plus…  
John arrêta sa torture. Lui aussi riait à gorge déployée. Ils finirent par reprendre leur souffle sans pour autant se quitter du regard. John se pencha vers Liz et lui donna une esquisse de baiser.  
J : Je t'aime tu le sais ?  
E : Oui, mais je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre.  
John s'allongea tout entier sur Liz et la serra dans ses bras. Ce simple geste fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement heureuse en cet instant.  
J : Tu viens, on va être en retard.  
Les deux leaders sortirent de la couette et se douchèrent séparément (ben oui, faut éviter les tentations au max sinon ils feraient que ça toute la journée !). Alors qu'ils sortaient de leurs quartiers , ils virent Les deux leaders sortirent de la couette et se douchèrent séparément (ben oui, faut éviter les tentations au max sinon ils feraient que ça toute la journée !). Alors qu'ils sortaient de leurs quartiers, ils virent Rodney débouler dans le couloir et venir vers eux.  
M : Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !!Oh mon…  
J : La ferme McKay ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
M : Il nous a contacté ?  
J : Qui ?  
M : Voldemort ! Il vient de nous donner les coordonnées de la planète que laquelle les duels auront lieu.  
J : Et je me doute bien qu'il a choisi une planète sur laquelle il aura toutes ses chances de gagner.  
M : Ben justement non. Il se trouve qu'on a déjà visité la planète en question. Il n'y a pas d'être vivants et il y a tous les types de climats et de reliefs, de la prairie au volcan en passant par la mer et le désert.  
E : Il mise sur les différents types de terrains.  
J : Oui, je le pense aussi.  
M : J'ai l'impression que nous sommes à armes égales sur ce coup là.  
V : Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place.  
Le trio se retourna et vit Harry.  
E : Tu es déjà debout Harry ?  
Ha : Oui, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Plus tôt vous commencerez à vous entraîner ensemble, mieux ça vaudra.  
M (paniqué) : On peut quand même prendre un petit déjeuner ?  
J (surpris) : Vous assistez aux entraînements Rodney ?  
M : Je ne manquerais les défaites de Ronon pour rien au monde. C'est bien la seule fois où je pourrais le voir au tapis.  
Liz haussa les sourcils et John le dévisagea d'un air consterné.  
M : Oh ça va ! Bon, on va manger ?  
E : Harry ?  
Ha : Oui, bien sûr ! Il faut prendre des forces.  
Les quatre Atlantes remontèrent les couloirs en direction du mess. Durant le trajet, John se rapprocha de Harry.  
J : Tu as déjà combattu en duel contre un ennemi ?  
Ha : Oui, contre Drago Malfoy. Il appartient à la maison Serpentard, comme Voldemort en son temps.  
J : Et qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur eux ?  
Ha : Qu'ils ne respectent jamais les règles, du moins pas directement. Ils s'arrangent toujours pour que leurs actes vils et cruels paraissent conformes aux lois. Et personne ne peut leur reprocher quoique ce soit.  
J : Je vois.  
Ha : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez quoi faire.  
J : J'espère. Merci Harry pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous.  
Ha : Je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel.  
J : Ne crois pas ça.  
Ha : Colonel Sheppard ?  
J : Oui ?  
Ha : Le Docteur McKay nous a parlé de votre portoloin.  
J : Ah.  
Ha : J'espère qu'il ne sera pas utile.  
John regarda Harry. Le jeune sorcier paraissait inquiet.  
J : T'en fais pas, ça va aller.  
John mit sa main sur les épaules du jeune sorcier.  
Derrière eux, Liz assistait au spectacle avec tendresse. John était si affectueux, si gentil avec Harry,si… paternel. Et la dirigeante se prit à rêver de fonder une famille avec lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le militaire se retourna et sourit à Liz.  
M : Ah, le mess !!  
Rodney fonça dans la salle. Le petit groupe rejoignit Teyla, Ronon, Hermione et Ron et s'installa, Rodney le premier. Comme toujours, il avait oublié quelque chose. Il posa son plateau et partit en direction du self. Mais alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de la table, il revint rapidement sur ses pas.  
M (menaçant) : Le premier qui touche à ce plateau, même de loin, je le jette dans le vortex quand il s'ouvre !  
Et le scientifique planta là ses amis, mi choqués mi amusés. Rodney débouler dans le couloir et venir vers eux.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement.  
He : Bon alors écoutez-moi.  
W : Ca y est, elle se croit déjà préfète.  
He : Tais-toi Ronald !  
W (marmonnant) : Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !  
Harry donna un coup de coude à son ami pour qu'il arrête. Hermione pouvait se vexer assez rapidement.  
He (jetant un regard noir à Ron) : Je disais donc. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous évaluer. Vous allez vous affronter deux par deux, chacun votre tour. On va vous observer et on va vous dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. On commence par Ronon et Teyla.  
En entendant ça, Rodney s'installa confortablement. John pensa un moment lui apporter du pop corn pour compléter son « spectateur attitude », mais il y renonça, pensant que c'était vraiment de mauvais goût. Ronon se leva, gêné que tous les regards se fixent sur lui, suivi d'une Teyla très concentrée.  
He : Allez-y. Pensez que vous combattez votre ennemi.  
Les deux aliens se saluèrent et engagèrent le duel :  
T : Mutismus !  
Ronon : Protego !  
Le runner venait d'esquiver un sort de Teyla qui l'en félicita avec un signe de tête.  
R : Imperdimento !  
T : Protego.  
He : STOP !! Allez-y vraiment, comme si votre vie en dépendait. On a l'impression que vous vous ménagez mutuellement.  
Et c'était bien le cas. Aucun des deux ne voulait faire de mal à l'autre. Ronon hocha la tête pour faire signe à Teyla qu'elle pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses. La jeune femme pointa sa baguette vers son ami et lança :  
T : Lumos !  
Le runner fut aveuglé un moment et l'athosienne enchaîna avec  
T : Stupefix !  
Ronon fut instantanément figé. Les applaudissements de Rodney retentirent dans la salle. Le scientifique s'arrêta, voyant que son geste était déplacé.  
Harry vint en aide à Ronon  
Ha : Enervatum !  
Le runner retrouva sa flexibilité d'origine, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le canadien lorsqu'il le vit fondre sur lui.  
R : J'étais figé, pas sourd !  
Rodney partit en courant, suivi de très prêt par Ronon.  
R : Revenez McKay, je ne vous ferai rien, je veux juste vous arracher les boyaux.  
Ha : Bon et bien en attendant que Ronon revienne, Colonel, Docteur, vous voulez bien vous mettre en place pour le duel ?  
Les deux leaders se regardèrent un instant, puis prirent leur courage à deux mains et se placèrent face à face. Le duel pouvait commencer.

John regardait Liz dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Liz non plus. Mais en tant que leader, habituée à prendre des décisions en faisant abstraction de ses sentiments personnels, la jeune femme provoqua le colonel et lui lança un

E :Mutismus !

J : Protego.

E : John, attaque moi !Locmotormortis !

J : Protego.

E (presque en criant) : Attaque-moi !

J : Non !

E : ATTAQUE MOI !! Wingardium leviosa !!

La jeune femme fit léviter le mannequin se trouvant derrière le militaire et le dirigea vers lui.

J : Wingardium leviosa !

Le colonel lança un sort sur le même mannequin et les deux leaders mesurèrent leur force. John perdait du terrain.

E : Colonel Sheppard ! Je vous ordonne de vous battre.

J : ..

E : Colonel, vous n'êtes pas digne d'être militaire !

Liz essayait de le provoquer pour le faire réagir.

J :…

E : John, si tu agis comment ça, tu te feras tué demain et tu me laisseras seule ! Tu ne veux pas d'un nous, c'est ça ?!

D'un coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, John projeta de toutes ses forces l'objet vers Liz qui plongea à terre pour l'éviter. John reprit ses esprits et lâcha sa baguette. Tout le monde le regardait étrangement, comme s'ils avaient peur de lui. Mais en fait tout le monde était impressionné. Mais John ne le vit pas comme ça et s'enfuit de la salle. Liz se releva et partit à sa poursuite. Elle le vit s'engouffrer dans un transporteur. Il allait dans le hangar à jumper !Elle en était sûre.

John courait dans les couloirs ! La salle des jumpers, enfin !! Il entra dans jumper 1, s'assit sur une baquette et se mit la tête entre les mains. Il avait attaqué Elizabeth !! Lui qui avait juré de la protéger jusqu'au bout !! Il entendit la porte arrière du jumper. Liz apparut. Le militaire détourna le regard. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui.

E (d'une voix douce) : John ?

Il ne se retourna pas.

E : John !

J : Quoi ?

E : Tu as très bien réagi.

J (se retournant brusquement vers Liz) : J'ai failli te blesser !!

E : Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, tu as bien réagi.

J : Non mais tu t'entends ?!

E : John, demain je serais seule sur le terrain face à un Wraith, tu en es conscient ?!

Et bien en fait, le militaire n'en était pas vraiment conscient jusqu'à ce que sa compagne le lui dise en ses termes.

E : Je le savais. John, si je n'ai pas un bon entraînement, je mourrais demain et il en est de même pour toi ! John, demain nous ne pourrons rien faire l'un pour l'autre, chacun de nous sera seul et il est hors de question que je te perde ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai attaqué ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs demain !

J (baissant la tête) : Je, je…

Liz lui posa une main sur la cuisse.

J : Je suis désolé. J'ai réagi comme un idiot. J'ai fait primer mes sentiments.

E (lui souriant) : C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu réfléchis avec ton cœur. Mais cette fois nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

J : Liz, tu es décidément plus forte que moi…

E : Hey, c'est pour ça que je suis le chef.

Liz lui sourit et John le lui rendit bien.

E : Tu te rappelles la première fois ?

J : Oui, c'était ici.

Le militaire s'était sensiblement approché de Liz. Il lui embrassa la joue, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Elle aimait lorsqu'il était câlin avec elle et qu'il lui donnait des baisers chastes.

E : Tu viens, on y retourne ?

J (lui prenant la main) : On y va. Fais tes prières, je ne vais pas être tendre avec toi.

Les deux leaders retournèrent dans la salle d'entraînement au grand soulagement de leurs amis. John n'étant plus sous le coup de l'émotion, il remarqua les regards impressionnés que lui lançaient l'assistance.

La journée se déroula ainsi. Les couples avaient étaient échangés et Ronon se retrouva à combattre tantôt Liz, tantôt John. Le soir, les amis s'étaient retrouvés au mess. L'atmosphère était lourde. Personne ne parlait. La pression du lendemain était palpable. Le reste de l'expédition les regardait du coin de l'œil. Ne supportant plus cet état de fait, John quitta la table, suivi par Ronon. Teyla et Liz se regardèrent un moment avant de rejoindre leur ami. Elles virent leurs hommes prendre une direction différente et chacune suivit le sien.

T : Ronon, attendez-moi.

Mais le runner ne s'arrêtait pas. Teyla força le pas et arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Elle posa un bras sur son épaule pour le faire se stopper. Ronon stoppa mais ne se retourna pas. Teyla contourna son ami. Le runner avait les yeux baissés.

T : Ronon, ça ne va pas ?

R : Si,si, tout va très bien.

T : Je vois bien que non. Ce sont les personnes qui nous fixaient dans la salle ?

R : Non.

Le runner se détacha de l'emprise de Teyla et continua sa route. La jeune femme le regarda s'en aller, triste et déçue qu'il ne se soit pas confié à elle. Puis elle le vit s'arrêter net au milieu du corridor.

R (sans se retourner) : J'ai peur pour vous demain.

Et il reprit sa route, laissant Teyla sous le choc de la déclaration. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que elle aussi avait peur pour Ronon. Puis un voile se déchira devant ses yeux. Elle avait des sentiments bien plus forts que l'amitié envers lui. Elle courut alors à sa suite et le rattrapa alors qu'il allait entrer dans ses quartiers.

T :Ronon, attendez, je… J'ai peur moi aussi.

Ronon respira un grand coup et fit face à Teyla.

R : C'est normal, vous devrez affronter des wraith demain.

T : Non.(Elle baissa les yeux) : J'ai peur pour vous.

R : Pour… pour moi ?

T : Oui.

R : Il ne faut pas. Je saurais faire face.

T : J'ai confiance en vous. Mais si le pire se produisait, je me rends compte que je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de…

R : De quoi ?

T : De vous dire ce que je ressentais pour vous et… je m'en serais voulue toute ma vie.

R (sentant son cœur s'emballer) : Et que ressentez-vous pour moi ?

Teyla leva alors lentement les yeux vers lui et s'approcha timidement du géant.

T : Je crois que je vous aime.

R : Et vous me dites ça maintenant ?

T : Oui.

R : Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir avoué plus tôt ?

T : Parce que j'avais peur de votre réaction. Mais maintenant j'ai encore plus peur de vous perdre. (se détachant de lui) :Vous devez me prendre pour une parfaite idiote ! Je vais…

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ronon lui prenait le visage entre les mains et lui posait un fougueux baiser sur les lèvres.

R : Je vous aime aussi Teyla.

T : Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

R : Pour les même raisons que vous.

T : Il faudra absolument qu'on travaille notre communication.

Les deux extra terrestres se sourirent. Puis Ronon passa une main au creux des reins de Teyla et ouvrit ses quartiers.

R : Tu veux entrer ?

T : Oui. J'en ai très envie depuis un certain temps.

R : Alors vient. Je vais te…

Le runner se pencha à l'oreille de Teyla et lui murmura des choses qui firent rougir l'athosienne. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le suivre dans ses quartiers.

Plus loin dans un autre couloir

E : John, John attends. Le militaire s'arrêta et se retourna. Il avait le regard sombre.

E : Qui y'a-t-il ?

J : Rie.

E : John ! Je te connais maintenant. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Ce sont les autres ? Moi aussi j me sentais mal à l'aise face à leurs regards mais ils sont inquiets, il faut les comprendre. Tous leurs espoirs reposent sur nous.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la dirigeante lui prit la main.

E Viens dans mes quartiers.

Les deux leaders s'engouffrèrent dans les appartements de la jeune femme qui les fit asseoir sur le lit.

E : Bon, maintenant dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

J C'est pour demain Elizabeth.

E : Oui, nous en avons déjà parlé.

J : J'ai… Rodney pourrait te remplacer !

E : Quoi ? Mais John, tu divagues ! Il n'a ni le gêne, ni l'entraînement.

J : Et bien dans ce cas là, je prendrais deux wraiths l'un derrière l'autre, ou l'un avec l'autre, ça m'est égal.

Liz le regarda, attendrie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle lui prit la tête et la posa sur sa poitrine comme on fait avec un enfant pour le calmer. Puis elle lui caressa les cheveux. A ce contact le colonel ferma les yeux.

E : John, ça va bien se passer. Je vais réussir, tu vas réussir, tout le monde va s'en sortir. Sinon qui j'embêterais pour la couleur des serviettes et pour les musiques que nous devrons passer pour notre mariage.

John releva la tête, le regard perdu.

J : Je ne veux pas qu'il…

Mais Liz posa un doigt sur ses lèvres Ses yeux étaient tristes. Elle aussi avait peur, John s'en rendait compte. Il décida donc de laisser ses doutes et ses craintes au placard et de revêtir son costume de super protecteur pour qui tout roule tout le temps.

J : Tu as raison. Tout se passera bien demain, parce que tu as eu u très bon entraînement et parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je te tue.

E (riant): C'est bien dit ! Je retrouve enfin le John Sheppard que je connais, celui qui est déterminé et qui n'a peur de rien. J'adore ton regard dans ses moments là.

Et là le regard de John changea pur se charger de désir et de passion.

E J'aime beaucoup celui-là aussi.

John s'allongea sur elle en l'embrassant partout. Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Tous deux avaient pressentiment mais n'en parlerait pas à l'autre. Ils devaient rester forts !

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par l'alarme de la porte de étoiles. Ils s'habillèrent tous deux en vitesse et arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Le vortex était ouvert depuis un certain temps.

E (au technicien) : Qui est-ce ?

T : Je ne sais pas Madame. Nous n'avons encore reçu aucune identification. J'ai fermé le bouclier par mesure de sécurité mais rien ne s'est produit.

A cet instant, le bouclier disparut.

J : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

T : Ce n'est pas moi colonel.

E Remettez le bouclier !

T : Je ne peux pas, les commandes ne répondent plus.

A cet instant arrivèrent les trois sorciers.

He : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elizabeth ?

E : Nous n'en savons rien. Le bouclier ne semble plus fonctionner.

He : Vous avez un bouclier ?

E : Oui.

Ha : La porte était donc fermée en quelque sorte.

J : Oui.

He/Ha ( se regardant) : Alohomora.

J/E : Quoi ?

E : Mais qu voudrait ouvrir cette porte par le biais de la magie ?

W (pointant du doigt la personne qui venait de franchir la porte) : Lui.

Les Atlantes virent surgir du vortex Lucius Malfoy.

Le mangemort regarda la cité avec dédain. Liz et John vinrent à sa rencontre.

J : Que faites-vous ici ?

L : Je viens chercher le deuxième arbitre pour les duels.

Liz et John se regardèrent.

L : J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je vous explique le déroulement des opérations.

Harry s'était approché du mage noir.

Ha : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

L (avec méprise): Ah Harry Potter ! Alors tu as bien entraîné tes petits camarades ?

J : Répondez à la question !

L : Je dois vous informer des règles qui régiront ce tournoi.

E : Allons dans mon bureau.

John, et les 4 sorciers suivirent Liz dans son bureau. Ronon et Teyla venaient d'arriver et rejoignirent leurs amis. Liz ferma la porte et invita Lucius à s'asseoir.

Lucius s'assit avec suffisance et regarda d'un air de dédain ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bureau de Liz où trônait le pot en terre cuite que lui avait offert John lors de son anniversaire.

L : C'est réellement hideux !! Dit-il en désignant l'objet.

John le toisa avec fureur. Liz posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer.

L (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : Moi je le trouve magnifique.

John lui sourit.

J : Bon alors, vous nous les expliquer ces règles ?!

W : Je suis sûr qu'il les a trafiquées à son avantage.

L (Ignorant Ron) : J'y viens. Il a été prévu que deux arbitres, chacun appartenant à un clan, veillent au bon déroulement des duels.

E : Et vous êtes un de ses arbitres.

L : Oui. A vous de choisir l'autre.

Ha : Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il soit pourvu de pouvoirs magiques.

L : Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons Potter.

E :Mais qui pourrez se charger de ça ?

He : Moi.

Tous regardèrent la jeune sorcière.

L : Une sang de bourbe arbitrerait avec un moi ?! Quelle impertinence !

W : Oui mais c'est pas vous qui choisissez !!

L (avec rage) : C'est exact.

J : Et pour les autres règles de ce tournoi ?

L : Pour celles-ci, il faut que vous me suiviez pour le serment inviolable.

J : C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

He : C'est un serment magique. Il faut que vous soyez d'accord avec chaque clause du contrat au fur et à mesure qu'elles seront énoncées. Pour cela il faut que les participants soient face à face et qu'un Enchaîneur lisent les termes du contrat.

L(se levant) : J'ai pour mission de vous accompagner sur la planète.

Les quatre leaders et les trois sorciers suivirent Lucius jusqu'à la porte. Liz et John fermaient la marche. Tous avaient eu le réflexe de prendre leur baguette. John arrêta Liz par la main et la fit se retourner. Il lui glissa la bague dans la poche.

J (le regardant droit dans les yeux) : N'hésite pas à t'en servir !

E : Je t'aime !

J : Je t'aime.

Le vortex s'ouvrit. Rodney et Carson arrivèrent à ce moment là. John et Liz étaient les derniers à passer.

M/C : Bonne chance.

Liz leur sourit et passa.

J : Rodney, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

M (avec un pauvre sourire) : Oui, préparer le mariage.

Joh lui sourit et franchit à son tour la porte. Le vortex disparut, laissant les Atlantes dans l'anxiété.

Les Atlantes arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière. Là, planté à quelques mètres de la porte, trônait Voldemort entouré de 4 Wraith. Les Wraith en question n'étaient pas de vulgaires soldats. Trois d'entre eux étaient des modèles « Steve » et le dernier était une reine.

Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice en poussant un cri.

J : Harry, ça va ?

He : Ca lui fait toujours ça en présence de Voldemort.

V : Te voilà enfin Lucius.

L (avançant promptement vers lui) : Pardonnez mon retard maître, ces humains m'ont retardé.

V : Le principal est que nous soyons là, tous réunis.

John s'avança.

J : Bon, on commence ?!

V (avec un sourire mauvais) : C'est un des pseudo sorcier ?

L : Oui maître.

V : Patience patience. Il nous faut d'abord passer le pacte.

J : Bon alors dépêchez-vous ! J'ai un mariage de prévu moi !

L : Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous !

V : Laisse Lucius, laisse. Il aura bien le temps de réaliser sa défaite. Qui est l'enchaîneur ?

L : C'est la sang de bourbe Monseigneur.

W : Ne la traitez…

Mais Ron fut stoppé dans sa phrase par Hermione qui lui serra le bras en l'implorant du regard de ne pas aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Ce n'était pas un quelconque sorcier.

V : Bien, sang de bourbe, approche ! Lis le contrat magique. Le lien nous unira tous au fur et à mesure de nos consentements.

J : Hermione, soit prudente.

Hermione lui sourit et s'avança vers leurs ennemis, le cœur battant à tout allure.

Elle se plaça à côté de Voldemort. Celui-ci lui tendit un parchemin. La jeune sorcière trembla avant de le prendre vivement.

V : Que les participants s'avancent.

Les 4 Wraith vinrent se placer devant Hermione. John et Liz avancèrent main dans la main, une main sur leur baguette. Teyla et Ronon firent de même. Le runner fixait sans ciller les 4 Wraith debout en face de lui avec comme seule envie de les tuer avec son arme, que, malheureusement, il n'avait pas sur lui. Teyla les regardait avec haine et méfiance. John tenait instinctivement Liz en arrière et ne détachait pas ses yeux de ses ennemis. Ces derniers toisaient leur futur repas avec insistance, émettant des rires cruels et leur adressant des sourires diaboliques.

V : Mes amis mes amis, que d'animosité. Personne ne sera attaqué avant d'être en duel, cela a été conclu dans l'accord que nous avons passé il y a une semaine. Maintenant, que chaque participant se mette en face de son adversaire.

J : Je prends la reine !

Le militaire regarda Ronon pour savoir s'il été d'accord. Le runnner hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. John ne voulait pas que Liz prenne la reine. Elle était nécessairement plus forte que les autres, il en était certain. Etant donné son « grade » elle avait dû être personnellement entraînée par Voldemort.

V : Bien, à présent, lis le parchemin et pointe ta baguette vers eux.

He : Je combattrais mon adversaire en 3 manches,

Et le vainqueur sera celui qui n'aura pu exercer sa revanche.

V : Maintenant, dites que vous acceptez.

Tous : Nous acceptons.

A cette phrase, des langues de feu jaillirent de la baguette d'Hermione et encerclèrent les poignets des participants.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Les Altantes furent surpris et impressionnés

Les Altantes furent surpris et impressionnés. Liz jetait des regards angoissés à John qui lui souriait pour la rassurer alors qu'il ne l'était pas plus lui-même.

V : Bien. Continues.

He : Le plus jeune des combattants atlantes se battra en milieu aquatique.(Teyla)

Le plus endurant des combattants atlantes se battra en milieu désertique.(Ronon)

Le plus fragile des combattants atlantes se battra dans la plaine des grands vents.(Liz)

Le plus expérimenté des combattant atlantes se battra au sommet du volcan.(John)

Les quatre amis se regardèrent un moment puis se mirent d'accord.

Tous : J'accepte.

V : Parfait ! Que le tournoi commence !

Et en un éclair, tous se retrouvèrent au bord de l'eau. A quelques mètres d'eux, Teyla et un Wraith se tenaient face à face sur une surface flottante et minuscule. Le moindre faux pas les ferait chavirer.

R : Teyla !!

Ronon avait crié de terreur en voyant la femme qu'il aimait face à un Wraith alors que lui était impuissant (non pas dans le sens là !!). La jeune athosienne le regarda pour le rassurer mais le Wraith en profita pour l'attaquer. Ronon l'avait vu.

R : Teyla !Attention !

Wr (Wraith) : Stupéfix !

La jeune femme se retourna juste à temps :

T : Protego !

Le contre sort venait d'éviter à Teyla de se faire figer. L'athosienne reprit contenance :

T : Expelliarmus !

Wr : Protego !

Les deux combattants se toisaient. Les Atlantes assistaient au spectacle, haletant. Ils avaient peur pour Teyla d'autant qu'elle était seule sur le terrain. Mais c'était sans doute Ronon qui était le plus inquiet. Il observait le Wraith avec autant d'attention que s'il avait été lui-même sur le terrain. Il voulait prévenir Teyla à chaque mouvement suspect du Wraith.

J : Ronon, calmez-vous. Teyla s'en sortira. Elle est forte.

R (regardant John) : Je sais mais j'ai peur pour elle.

John fixa Ronon, interloqué. Il n'avait jamais vu le runner extérioriser ses sentiments ( à part dans Sateda, grand moment émotion ). Mais le lien visuel unissant les deux amis disparut dès qu'ils entendirent le Wraith lancer :

Wr :Levicorpus !

Les Atlantes virent avec effroi Teyla léviter. Le Wraith la contrôlait avec sa baguette et la diriger vers l'eau.

R :Arrêtez ! Teyla !

La jeune athosienne regarda Ronon avec peur.

R : Teyla !!

Le Wraith plongea l'athosienne dans l'eau sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis.

J/E :Teyla !

Le Wraith immergea la jeune femme quelques minutes dans l'eau.

R : Arrêtez !!

C'est à cet instant que Voldemort perdit patience.

V(à l'adresse de Ronon) : Ca suffit maintenant ! Mutismus !

Le runner perdit aussitôt sa voix. John lui lança un regard noir.

V : Il retrouvera sa voix lorsque ce sera à son tour de se battre.

E Vous n'avez pas le droit !

V : J'ai tous les droits.

Ronon regardait, anéanti, la femme qu'il aimait se noyer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Wraith reposa Teyla sur la plateforme.

L :Cela fait un pour les Wraith et 0 pour les Atlantes.

Ronon avait les larmes aux yeux. Le Wraith se retourna vers Voldemort, passablement satisfait de lui. De ce fait, il ne vit pas Teyla se relever et lancer un :

T : Incarcerem !

Tous furent sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Des cordes avaient jailli du bout de la baguette de Teyla et s'étaient entourées autour du Wraith.

J : Teyla !

Le runner tomba à genoux de soulagement.

Wr :Comment ?

He (dans un murmure) :Anapneo ! Bravo Teyla !

En effet, la jeune athosienne avait lancé sur elle-même un sortilège lui permettant de respirer sous l'eau.

He (regardant Lucius) : 1 partout.

Le mage noir la regarda avec colère !

V (à l'adresse du Wraith) : Pauvre idiot !Tu t'es fait voir par une débutante.

Les autres Wraith regardèrent Voldemort avec colère. Comment osait-il s'adresser à un des leurs de cette façon ?!

J(chuchotant à l'oreille de Liz) : Je crois qu'il y a de la dissension dans les rangs.

E : Je le crois aussi.

J : Bravo Teyla !Bien joué !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Voldemort pour faire taire l'importun :

V : Mutismus.

Liz regarda Voldemort avec fureur. Le sorcier lui rendit son regard avant de reporter son attention vers le duel. Liz sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança un finite incantatem !

John retrouva la parole mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se tourna et fit un sourire àLiz.

E : Assurdiato. Maintenant personne ne peut nous entendre à part nous.

J : Il faut aider Ronon.

E :Non, Voldemort s'en rendrait compte.

J : Tu as raison.

Le Wraith commençait à se défaire de ses liens.

T : Aguamenti !

Une gerbe d'eau sortit de la baguette de Teyla et atteignit son ennemi.

He : 2 pour les Atlantes et 1 pour les Wraith !

L : Tais-toi insolente !

He : J'énonce le score comme convenu. Mais si vous souhaitez le faire, je ne vois pas d'objection.

Harry et Ron étaient stupéfaits par l'arrogance d' Hermione face à Lucius.

W :Whoua !Cette fille m'impressionnera toujours !

Ha : Moi aussi…

Le Wraith venait de se dégager entièrement de ses cordes et lança un :

Wr : Locomotor mortis !

Au même instant, Teyla jeta un :

T : Electro !

Un duel de puissance s'engagea alors entre les deux adversaires.

V : Mets-y toute ta hargne ! Pense à ta récompense ! Pense que tu pourras te nourrir de cette vermine !

Le flot de lumière verte qui avait jailli de la baguette du Wraith commençait à gagner dangereusement du terrain sur le flot mauve de Teyla. L'athosienne regarda ses amis. D'abord Liz, qui lui sourit pour lui donner du courage, puis John et son regard déterminé pour lui donner la force de se battre et enfin Ronon et son regard passionné pour lui donner l'amour pour vaincre. Le flot de lumière mauve se fit soudainement plus intense. Il gagnait du terrain, toujours et encore. Le flot vert était presque réduit à néant. Puis, un éclair bleu aveugla l'assistance. Lorsqu'il se dissipa… le Wraith était à terre, en train de se tordre de douleur. Teyla avait réussi son sort.

He : Les Atlantes 3, les Wraiths 1.La victoire de ce duel revient aux Atlantes.

Teyla s'effondra sur les genoux. Liz sauta au cou de John et Ronon baissa la tête, soulagé que la femme de sa vie s'en soit sortie sans heurt.

V (fou de rage) : Pauvre imbécile !! Avada Kedavra !

Un flash vert déchira l'air et s'abattit sur le Wraith. Les autres Wraiths grognèrent.

V (se tournant vers eux) : Le prochain qui me déçoit subira le même sort !

Les Atlantes se regardèrent, effrayé. Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il savait que cet éclair vert le faisait souffrir et pas uniquement physiquement.

E : Quelle horreur ! Je croyais que ce sort était interdit !

J : Que contre l'autre camp. (Puis, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère) : Mais dis donc, il me pique mon boulot !

Liz le regarda. Il avait ce petit air taquin qui l'avait faire craquée dès leur première rencontre. Elle lui sourit.

V : Très bien ! On va voir comment vous vous en sortez dans le désert !

Et en un éclair tous se retrouvèrent en plein désert, avec Ronon en ligne de front.

Teyla, elle était réapparut à côté de ses amis.

E : Teyla, ça va ?

La jeune femme était affaiblie par le combat mais indemne. Elle se retourna instinctivement vers Ronon. Le runner faisait face à un Wraith, comme elle quelques instants auparavant. Ils étaient en plein désert. La chaleur était accablante. Le soleil donnait une image flou de ce qui se passait à l'assistance. Les seuls êtres à se trouver à proximité des combattants étaient les arbitres.

V : Finite Incantatem !

Ronon put enfin retrouver la parole et se tourna vers Teyla.

R : Tu vas bien ?

T : Oui. Je t'en pris, fait attention à toi.

Wr : Serpensortia !

Un énorme serpent apparut face à Ronon.

T : Ronon !

Le runner fit de nouveau face à son ennemi. Le serpent ondulait à grande vitesse vers Ronon.

R : Flambio !

Un sillon de feu apparut soudain, traçant une frontière entre Ronon et le serpent qui stoppa sa progression.

T : Oui !

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir.

V : Encore un mot et je t'arrache la langue !

J : J'aimerais bien voir ça !

E (posant une main sur son bras) : John, non !

Le militaire se calma et toute leur attention se reporta vers les adversaires.

Wr : Amplificatum !

Le serpent grossit à vue d'œil. Il passa sans encombre la barrière de feu et fondit sur Ronon. Il le mordit avec ses crochets. Teyla étouffa un cri.

L : Les Wraith 1, les Atlantes 0.

R (poussant un cri de douleur) : Vipera evanesca !

Le serpent disparut alors en un « pouf ». Le runner serra les dents et fit de nouveau face à son adversaire.

R : Locomotor mortis !

Wr : Protego !

Mais la vapeur due à l'évaporation du serpent ne permit pas au Wraith de bien cibler son contre sort et un éclair brun vint le frapper en pleine figure.

Le sort eut pour effet de ralentir considérablement les gestes du Wraith.

He (avec un sourire tendu) : 1 partout !

V : Souviens-toi de ce qu'a subi ton semblable.

Le runner se sentait mal. C'était comme si du venin s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses veines. Les crochets seraient-ils venimeux ? Oui, il en était sûr. Il n'entendit pas le sort lancé par le Wraith :

Wr : Enervatum.

Le Wraith avait retrouvé sa mobilité normale et enchaîna avec un :

Wr : Expelliarmus !

R :Expelliarmus.

Un combat s'engage alors. Mais Ronon, trop affaibli par la morsure, perd. Il se fit désarmer et vit sa baguette projetée à plusieurs mètres de lui.

L : Les Wraith 2, les Atlantes 1.

J : Ronon n'a pas l'air bien.

E : Oh on !Tu as raison !

T Quoi ?

E J'ai jeté un sort pour que John et moi puissions communiquer. Il a l'air mal en point, et pas qu'à cause de la bataille.

T (les larmes aux yeux) : C'est le serpent. Ses crochets…

Mais l'athosienne ne put finir sa phrase. Si elle parlait davantage, elle ne pourrait ravaler ses larmes et il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour Ronon comme lui l'avait été pour elle.

Wr :Stupefix !

Le runner a juste le temps de rouler sur le côté et récupérer par la même occasion sa baguette.

R : Lumos maxima !

Le runner tenta d'aveugler le Wraith.

Wr : Nox ! (alors là, le terme est parfait pour Stargate, non ?). Incarcerem !

Des cordes sortirent de la baguette du Wraith.

Ronon avait la vue qui commençait à devenir floue. Il lança un :

R :Protego !

Mais le sort fut jeté à côté de sa cible et le runner se retrouva vite emprisonné dans des cordes.

L(avec un sourire victorieux) : Les Wraiths 3 ; les Atlantes 1.

Teyla se précipita vers Ronon, sans que John ou Liz ne puissent l'en empêcher. Elle s'agenouilla à côté Ronon et lança un Finite Incantatem !

V :Allons, allons, que d'émotion ! Passons au duel suivant !

Les participants se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes au milieu d'une vaste plaine. Liz faisait face à un wraith. Le premier réflexe de John fut de courir à sa rencontre.

J :Elizabeth !

La jeune femme regarda dans sa direction.

E : John ! Stop !

V : Tu parles ?! Comment avez-vous osé briser un de mes sorts ?! Stupéfix !

John se retrouva immobilisé sur le champ.

E :John !

Le corps de John était totalement paralysé. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était de la peur pour celle qu'il aimait. Le Wraith profita de ce moment pour lancer son premier sort :

Wr : Rictusempra !

E : Protego !

Liz venait d'éviter son premier sort.

T : Respirez Elizabeth. Concentrez-vous.

Liz hocha la tête sans détourner son regarda de son adversaire. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser le plaisir de la victoire. Surtout après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Ronon et ce qu'ils venaient de faire à John. Le Wraith enchaîna immédiatement avec son second sort :

Wr : Petrificus Totalis !

Liz ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son incantation et jeta :

E : Locomotor mortis !

Les deux flux se rencontrèrent de front et un combat s'engagea. Liz regardait son adversaire et sentait les yeux de John posés sur elle. Elle se remémora son état et cela lui donna la force de battre son ennemi une première fois.

He (soulagée) : Les Atlantes 1, les Wraith 0.

V : Veux-tu finir comme ton frère, misérable insecte ?!

Mais le Wraith ne put qu'émettre un grognement. Tous ses gestes se déroulant au ralenti. Liz en profita pour lancer un :

E : Expelliarmus !

L'ennemi fut désarmé.

He : Bravo Elizabeth !

Lucius Malfoy pointa sa baguette sur la jeune sorcière.

L : Contente toi d'énoncer les scores sang de bourbe !

Hermione le défia un instant du regard puis, toujours ses yeux plantés dans ceux du mage noir, rétorqua :

He : Les Atlantes 2, les Wraith 0 !

Liz détourna les yeux du champ de bataille une fraction de seconde et observa John pour se donner du courage. Ce fut son erreur. Le Wraith avait retrouvé sa mobilité et avant que Liz n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, il lui envoya :

Wr : Incarerem !

Liz tenta de le contrer avec un Protego, mais il était trop tard et la jeune femme se retrouva ligotée, à la merci de son adversaire et d'un prochain sort.

L : Les Atlantes 2, les Wraith 1.

John était immobile. Il aurait voulu crier sa terreur, sa peur face à la possibilité de perdre celle qu'il aimait mais c'était impossible. Cette situation le rendait fou. Il aurait voulu lui crier des conseils, lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour lui donner du courage. Liz le regarda. Il pouvait l'entendre grâce au sort qu'elle avait jeté, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

E :John, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien je vais le battre. Je t'aime.

La dirigeante tentait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de ses liens. Elle y parvenait peu à peu, mais pas assez rapidement pour contrer le sort qui se dessinait, un sort terrible, bien pire pour les Atlantes que les sorts impardonnables.

Wr : Accio Iratus !

A cet instant apparut face à Liz un insecte Iratus, l'insecte ayant servi de base à l'évolution des Wraith.

T : Oh mon dieu !

John regardait la scène avec terreur. C'était son pire cauchemar qui était en train de se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Liz aussi avait vu un insecte bleu arriver de nulle part. Mais d'où pouvait-il venir. Elle regarda Voldemort. Celui-ci arborait un sourire satisfait. Il avait emporté avec lui ces insectes. La jeune femme était terrorisée. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait subir à John. Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait aspiré la vie et l'avait tué. Elle se battit encore plus fort pour se libérer de ses cordes. Le Wraith lança un nouveau sort :

Wr :Amplificatum !

L'insecte tripla de volume et s'approcha à toute vitesse de Liz. Elle le voyait avec horreur dévorer les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Elle aurait voulu hurler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Les yeux de John n'étaient pas rassurant. Il se débattait intérieurement pour pouvoir se libérer de ce sort et se jeter sur l'insecte avant qu'il ne touche la femme de sa vie. Mais c'était peine perdue. Liz arrivait presque à sorti la main qui tenait la baguette de ses attaches. Mais l'insecte était plus rapide qu'elle, beaucoup plus rapide. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour John lorsqu'il vit l'insecte poser deux pattes sur Liz et la faire tomber au sol.

T : Non !!

Ronon pouvait à peine voir la scène, couché dans les bras de Teyla et sentant ses forces l'abandonner. L'athosienne pleurait de voir son amie et son amant sur le point de mourir.

R (d'une voix faible) : Teyla, mon amour. Concentre toi sur Elizabeth. Tu es la seule qui puisse encore la soutenir.

Ha : Non, nous sommes là aussi.

Ha (visant John) : Finite incantatem !

Le militaire put enfin bouger. La première chose qu'il fit fut de crier :

J : Elizabeth !! Bats-toi !

La jeune femme, jusqu'à présent hypnotisée par l'insecte, reprit conscience de la situation et réagit juste au moment où l'immonde animal allait lui planter ses crochets dans le cou. Elle réussit enfin à sortir sa baguette et lança un :

E : Reducto !

L'insecte diminua de taille et planta ses crochets dans le ventre de Liz. Mais celle-ci réussit à le décrocher avant qu'il ne lui aspire la poindre parcelle de vie.

L : Les Atlantes 2, les Wraith 2.

J : Espèce de salops ! Je vous le ferais payer !

Voldemort était trop content de ce qui venait de se dérouler devant lui pour s'inquiéter des paroles de John où du fait qu'il ne soit plus immobilisé. Liz se releva et se lança un Revigor pour retrouver un peu de ses forces. Cela donna une idée à Teyla et elle en fit de même sur Ronon. Le runner retrouva un peu de couleur mais cela n'empêchait pas le poison de faire son chemin dans ses veines.

T : Reste avec moi Ronon. Quand tout sera fini, je t'emmènerais voir Carson et il te soignera.

R (dans un sourire) :Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Les Wraith et Liz se toisaient. Puis ils lancèrent chacun en même temps :

Wr : Petrificus Totalis !

E : Mutismus !

Un combat de puissance s'engagea. Si les forces de Liz diminuaient, celles de l'adversaire aussi. Les secondes défilaient et aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher. Soudain, les flux se firent de plus en plus intenses et ils explosèrent en une épaisse fumée rose. Lorsque celle-ci se fut dissipée, deux corps gisaient par terre.

John se précipita vers Liz et lui tâta le pouls. Elle respirait encore. Elle était juste sonnée.

V : Personne ne sait qui a gagné cette manche. Dans le doute, nous dirons donc que les Atlantes et les Wraiths sont ex aequo.

Ha : Je trouve ça honnête.

W Oui, c'est ce qui me paraît bizarre.

V : Et bien que les festivités continuent. Ah oui, j'oubliais : Avada kedavra !

Le wraith inconscient fut tué à l'instant et tous furent transportés en haut d'un volcan, les observateurs à l'abri, les combattants au coeur de la lave en fusion, perchés sur une frêle plate forme.

John observa son ennemi. La reine Wraith. Voldemort l'avait réservée pour lui. Et il se ferait un plaisir de la tuer, pour venger ce qu'il avait fait à Ronon et pour tenter d'apaiser la haine et la fureur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Liz s'était battue et qu'il n'avait rien pu lui apporter comme aide. Oui, il allait tuer cette Wraith !

E : John, je t'aime.

Personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu. Ces quelques mot étaient fréquemment utilisés aujourd'hui. Mais ces quelques mots procuraient une grande force à son destinataire. Le colonel fixait toujours le Wraith dans les yeux, tentant de prévenir ses moindres faits et gestes, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de murmurer à Liz

J : Je t'aime Elizabeth.

Puis le jeune homme lança un :

J : Incarcerem !

Des cordes jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et se précipitèrent vers la reine qui s'en défendit avec un simple Protego.

Les adversaires se toisaient avec haine et colère.

J : Lumos solem !

Une lueur d'une forte intensité obligea l'assistance à détourner le regard, y compris le Wraith. Le militaire en profita.

J : Morsmordre !

Le sortilège fit hurler le Wraith de douleur. Le colonel venait de faire ressentir une puissante morsure au Wraith.

He : Les Atlantes 1, les Wraith 0.

Les trois jeunes sorciers regardèrent Voldemort. Le mage noir ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

John ne relâcha pas son attention. Il observait l'ennemi au sol. La reine était couchée à terre. Soudain le militaire eu une appréhension. Aurait-il usé d'un sort interdit ? Il regarda Liz qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui. La jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil le Wraith se relever brusquement. John comprit à son visage que son adversaire était remis sur pieds.

Wr : Impedimenta !

John réagit au quart de tour.

J : Protego !

Le Wraith émit un grognement de rage.

J : Ben alors on s'énerve.

Liz sourit. Même en combat il trouvait le moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se dit alors qu'il était vraiment l'homme de sa vie. Le Wraith s'énerva vraiment et lança avec rage :

Wr : Serpensortia !

Le colonel réagit de nouveau très vite.

J : Vipera evanesca. Lumos maxima !

Wr : Nox !

Mais même si le Wraith avait contré le sort du militaire, il n'en resta pas moins ébloui (par le sort, pas par John, quoique…) quelques instants, ce qui permis à John de poursuivre sa stratégie :

J : Impedimenta !

Le Wraith, incertain de la précision de son sort, préféra se jeter au sol.

J : Et merde !

La chaleur se faisait ressentir. John commençait à transpirer. La sueur lui piquait les yeux. Sa précision diminuait. Liz s'en aperçut. L'ennemi aussi. Il roula de côté et l'attaqua.

Wr : Levicorpus !

John se sentit léviter.

E/T : John !

Le Wraith le maintenait en l'air par la cheville avec sa baguette. Liz était paralysée par la peur. Le Wraith faisait léviter John vers le bord de la plate forme.

E : Oh mon dieu, non, pas ça.

John vit dans les prunelles du Wraith une cruauté qu'il n'avait jamais vue ailleurs. C'est là qu'il sentit qu'il allait peut-être mourir. Dans un dernier sourire carnassier, le Wraith projeta John par delà la plateforme.

E (hurlant) : JOHN !! Noooooooonnnnn !!

L : Les Atlantes ont perdu !

Liz ne savait pas à l'instant présent quel était le plus affreux pour elle : avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ou avoir à livrer les mondes libres aux Wraiths. Mais soudain, une lueur d'espoir envahi son cœur. Elle entendait la voix de John.

J : Liz, ne montre rien.

Liz cacha son visage entre ses mains, non pour dissimuler ses larmes mais son sourire de soulagement. Soudain, à la surprise générale,tous entendirent :

J : Ascensio ! (PS : La frontière entre Ascensio et l'ascension a été très précaire dans ce passage, je tiens à le souligner. Mais je me suis dit que se marier après avoir fait l'ascension était potentiellement problématique.).

John, propulsé par sa baguette, se retrouva en quelques secondes sur la plate forme. Il était brûlé mais ça ne semblait pas trop grave. Le militaire ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. La chaleur avoisinait les 50°C et il était très fatigué. Il eut toutefois encore la force de regarder Liz dans les yeux et de lui murmurer un :

J : Tu ne croyais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Liz lui sourit, des larmes de joie coulant sur son visage. Voldemort, lui, était fou de rage. Hermione exultait :

He : 1 partout !!

Mais le Wraith ne laissa pas le temps au Atlantes de profiter bien longtemps de ce moment et enchaîna avec un :

Wr : Expelliarmus !

John lança le même sort au même instant.

Les deux baguettes se mesuraient maintenant. Celle de John projetait un flux bleu intense et celle du Wraith un flux vert tout aussi puissant. Liz avait les mains jointes. Le flux de John commençait à gagner du terrain, au grand bonheur de Liz. Au bout d'un ultime effort, John parvint à mettre le Wraith KO.

He : Les Atlantes 2, les Wraith 1 !

Voldemort commençait à montrer des signes de colère. Le Wraith le vit bien. Il vit aussi que John était épuisé. En effet le colonel s'était agenouillé et respirait difficilement. La vapeur dégagée par le volcan l'empêchait de reprendre normalement sa respiration entre deux attaques. Liz ne détachait pas les yeux de John. Elle voyait qu'il souffrait et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Cela la faisait enrager ! Le Wraith regardait à droite et à gauche. Soudain son regard fut attiré par une chose lourde qui flottait dans la lave tout près de lui. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage. Il se releva promptement et lança sur l'objet un :

Wr : Waddiwasi !

Apparut alors un rocher d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passa. Le rocher fusa avec la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Le seul réflexe du militaire fut de lancer un :

J : Aquaerupto.

La lave qui recouvrait le rocher disparut instantanément. Il n'en reste pas moins que la pierre fendit l'air et atteignit John en plein d'en l'épaule gauche. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, qui couvrit le cri de douleur de John. Le rocher venait de lui déboîter l'épaule.

E (hurlant) : John !!

Le militaire était à terre.

L : 2 partout.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Voldemort avait retrouvé son sourire de vainqueur

Voldemort avait retrouvé son sourire de vainqueur. La victoire était acquise. Ils étaient ex aequo dans les points. Il suffisait que le Wraith lui jette un sort, un seul sort, et le succès était garanti. Et il l'était, Voldemort ayant personnellement entraîné ce Wraith. John avait du mal à respirer. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées devenaient confuses. Il songeait à Liz, à la Terre, à Rodney, à ses amis, mais surtout à Liz.

J (murmurant) : Ferula.

Une attelle apparut sur son épaule déboîtée. Il se releva péniblement. Liz baissa la tête laissant échapper un soupir. John chancelait sur ses pieds. Sa vision était floue, la douleur était vive. Le Wraith le regarda avec colère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que son dîner gagne le duel. Il lui jeta donc un :

Wr : Stupefix.

John tomba à genoux au même moment. Il échappa au sort et contra à l'aide d'un Petrificus totalus. Le Wraith tomba à terre, immobile.

He (criant) : Les Atlantes ont gagné !!

V : Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous félicitez de votre victoire.

Hermione avait rejoint ses amis. Liz avait lancé un levicorpus sur John pour le ramener près d'elle, la croûte du volcan étant trop instable pour tenter une approche terrestre.

Tous observèrent Voldemort d'un œil rond.

Ha : Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Voldemort de se déclarer vaincu.

V :Vous avez raison. Pauvres idiots !!J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux mêmes je dois l'avoir par la force !

A cet instant, les Atlantes se retrouvèrent pris en tenaille. Des centaines de Wraith les encerclaient.

E : Vous n'avez pas le droit. Le contrat vous l'interdit.

V : Non, il interdit simplement de recourir à des sorts impardonnables durant les duels. Si vous aviez lu attentivement le contrat, vous auriez remarqué que la sanction ne s'applique qu'aux évènements se déroulant durant le duel et non à ceux se produisant après. Attrapez les et ensuite dirigez-vous vers la porte. Ils vont se faire un plaisir de nous ouvrir leur monde.

W : Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce j'ai fait ?

He (lui prenant la main) : Ce n'est pas ta faute Ron. Il nous a tous berné.

R : Mais d'où sortent ces Wraith ?

Ha : Probablement des capes d'invisibilité.

He : Il a réussi à les dupliquer ?

Ha : J'en ai l'impression.

J (faiblement) : Liz…

E : Oui John ?

J : La bague.

E : La bague… Accrochez-vous tous à moi !

Teyla, Ronon et les trois sorciers s'agrippèrent à Liz. La jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la bague de fiançailles de John. Elle la mit à son doigt et tous disparurent comme par enchantement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur Atlantis, dans la salle d'embarquement, sous le regard stupéfait de Rodney qui faisait les cent as devant la porte depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Dès qu'il vit ses amis, il se précipita au bas des marches.

M : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

E : Pas le temps de vus expliquer.

La porte commençait à s'activer.

E : Baissez le bouclier !

X (le technicien de la porte) : Impossible.

Ha : Le sortilège d'Alohomora !

He : J'ai une idée. Tous avec moi : Collaporta !

Teyla, Liz, Harry, Ron et même John reprirent le sortilège. Le bouclier commençait à se refermer. Malheureusement un Wraith franchit la porte.

M : Tous les soldats disponibles dans la salle de contrôle.

Les Atlantes continuaient à lancer leur sort sur la porte. Elle était presque refermée. Mais les renforts tardaient à arriver. Le Wraith avait repéré Liz et s'avançait à présent vers elle. La jeune femme détourna le regard de la porte pour voir avec effroi le wraith arriver vers elle. Elle ne devait pas lâcher sa baguette ni même la détourner de peur que le sort ne se brise.

J : Elizabeth,vas-t-en !

E :Non, il faut tenir.

Le wraith était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à lui mettre la main sur la poitrine lorsque des coups de feu retentirent. Le Wraith fut pris de soubresauts et tomba à terre,mort. La porte se referma alors. Des impacts de corps sur le bouclier se firent entendre. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, tous baissèrent leur baguette, épuisés.

T : C'est fini ?

A peine Teyla eut-elle posé la question que la porte se rouvrit et Voldemort et Lucius apparurent. Les sorciers les pointèrent immédiatement en joue.

Ha : Que voulez-vous encore ?

V : Misérables sorciers ! Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi !!

He : Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place.

Sorciers qui n'êtes pas de ce monde,

Présentez vos cœurs que les sages les sondent.

A ce moment, dix sorciers fantômes surgirent dans la salle de contrôle, sous les yeux médusés de tous, même de Harry et de Ron.

W : Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

He (fière) : Dans la guide du sorcier débrouillard.

W : Wahou !

He : Chut ! Ils vont parler !

Un fantôme :Tom Elvis Jedusor et Lucius Malfoy. Vous avez transgressez les règles en dévoilant notre existence aux moldus. Vous devez retourner dans notre monde.

L (tremblant) : Les dix Puissants.

Le fantôme claqua des doigts et Voldemort et Lucius disparurent.

J : Ca c'est de la magie !

R : C'est tout ? C'est fini cette fois ?

M : Taisez-vous !A chaque fois qu'on dit ça il y a une nouvelle catastrophe qui se produit.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Les fantômes étaient toujours là.

F :Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous devez partir. Une destinée vous attend.

Ha O peu dire au revoir ?

F : Oui.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers les Atlantes. Chacun passa dans les bras des membres de l'expédition.

R (à Ron qui était dans ses bras) : N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : bats-toi pour elle.

W : Je m'en souviendrais.

M (à Hermione) :Salut gamine.

He : Au revoir Docteur McKay, vous allez me manquer.

J (à Harry) : Salut champion. Prends soin de toi.

Ha :Vous aussi.

Les trois sorciers se replacèrent à côté des fantômes et tous disparurent en un éclair.

J : Je dois avouer qu'il va me…

Mais John ne termina pas sa phrase et tomba dans les pommes, suivi de près par Ronon.

E : Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement !

John et Ronon furent emmenés sur des brancards. Liz et Teyla, quant à elles, suivirent leurs hommes à l'infirmerie. Dans la salle, tandis que les infirmières les auscultaient, les deux femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour les deux corps reposant de l'autre côté du paravent. Dès qu'elles purent descendre de leur lit, elles contournèrent l'installation et contemplèrent leurs amants. Liz porta la main à sa bouche pour empêcher un cri de sortir. John était allongé là, des bandages sur de nombreuses parties du corps. Teyla, elle, avait porté la main à son estomac. Ronon était allongé sur un lit, plusieurs perfusions encrées en lui.

E : Carson…

La voix de Liz ressemblait davantage à un souffle qu'à autre chose.

C (s'approchant la mine triste) : Ils ont souffert et souffrent encore.

T : Qu'ont-ils ?

C : Le colonel Sheppard est sérieusement brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Il devra rester en convalescence pendant un certain temps. Mais rassurez vous, il est hors de danger.

Liz baissa la tête et soupira.

E : Dans combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il sera apte à reprendre le cours de sa vie ?

C : D'ici deux semaines je pense.

T : Et Ronon ?

C : Le venin qui s'est insinué dans ses veines l'a beaucoup affaibli. Mais j'ai entamé un processus qui devrait purifier son sang. Il sera sur pieds d'ici quelques jours.

T : Merci Carson.

C : Maintenant il faut les laisser se reposer.

E : Nous pouvons rester une minute ?

C (leur souriant) : Oui, bien sûr.

Le médecin fit glisser le paravent entre le lit des deux patients pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux couples et sortit de l'infirmerie. Teyla s'approcha de Ronon et lui prit la main.

T : Ronon, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as fait si peur.

Le runner dormait profondément. Mais Teyla sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur les siens.

T :Ronon, je t'aime.

La jeune femme lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

De l'autre côté Liz contemplait John. Il avait l'air si paisible. Il ressemblait à un ange. Ses traits étaient détendus et sa respiration tranquille.

E : John… mon amour. Tu m'as donné une belle frayeur.

La jeune femme caressait ses cheveux en bataille.

E : J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir. Et j'en serais morte…

John s'agita dans son sommeil et commençait à émerger.

J : Elizabeth ?

E : Chut, ne parle pas. Repose-toi. Nous parlerons plus tard.

J : On se marie toujours ?

E (lui souriant) : Oui, on se marie on toujours.

John replongea dans le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Liz rit. Ils venaient d'échapper à la mort et de sauver les deux galaxies, mais lui ne penser qu'à eux. Dans toute cette folie de guerre et de conflit, John avait toujours su la ramener aux priorités de la vie. De leur vie.

V : Je doute que vous vous mariez avec le Colonel Sheppard Docteur Weir.

Liz frissonna à l'écoute de cette voix. Elle se retourna. Caldwel était là, devant elle, en compagnie de Kavanagh.

FIN


End file.
